Love Affair with Misery
by SerenBex
Summary: What if Elsa Mars had a daughter who she gave up before she left Germany? What if that daughter tracked her down in Jupiter? How would she fit into the story of her mother's troupe of performers?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my very first AHS fic... the idea came to me in a dream and refused to leave until I wrote it!**_

 _ **It's set during the events of Freak Show and will explore how things would go if Elsa's daughter turned up.**_

 _ **The title is borrowed from the name of a song by Heather Peace, who is brilliant, so you should definitely give her a listen! ;)**_

 _ **I obviously don't own any of the AHS characters, I'm just playing with them for a while!**_

 _ **Oh, also, this fic will contain a f/f relationship, so if that's not your thing, you have been warned!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it... leave a review and let me know!**_

* * *

"She's asking for Elsa." Jimmy muttered to his mother, glancing over to where the feral looking young woman was sitting on one of the benches in the dining tent. Her eyes were darting around warily at the freaks that were watching her curiously. "She won't say what she wants or who she is, apart from asking me to tell Elsa that Greta's here."

"Have you told Elsa?" Ethel asked, ripping her gaze away from the girl and fixing it on her son.

He shook his head. "No, I came to get you first, Ma."

"I'll go and tell Elsa she's here." His mother volunteered, squeezing his forearm reassuringly. "What exactly did she say?"

"Just… 'I want to see Elsa Mars, tell her it's Greta' and then she refused to say anything else." Jimmy said, shrugging. "I think maybe she has a German accent, but I'm not sure. She looks like she ain't eaten in weeks, but she won't touch anything."

"Poor kid looks like she needs a bath, a good meal and a decent night's sleep." Ethel agreed, casting an appraising eye over the girl. "I'll go and see Elsa now; see if we can't shed some light on this situation."

As Ethel hurried from the tent in search of her friend, Jimmy walked over to sit opposite the stranger. She stared at him suspiciously, her eyes lingering on his deformed hands for a moment, before returning to his face. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, both trying to understand the other without speaking.

"Well, what is it?" The confident voice of the freak show owner preceded her into the dining tent.

Jimmy watched the newcomer closely as his boss came into view. Her hands twitched on the surface of the wooden table and she quickly moved them into her lap and out of sight. The girl's eyes widened a little and she drew her lip between her teeth, biting it nervously. Jimmy narrowed his eyes in confusion; for someone who had been so adamant they needed to see Elsa, she now appeared nervous of her presence.

Elsa looked around the tent before her gaze settled on the stranger. She tilted her head and ran her eyes over her appraisingly, before striding forwards in an almost predatory manner. "Is this the girl who wanted to see me?" She asked, glancing to Jimmy for confirmation. When he nodded slowly she smiled toothily and advanced even further. "So, my darling, what is your act? I see no obvious deformity?"

"My name is Greta…"

"Greta?" Elsa's smile faltered slightly and she seemed to clutch the edges of her gown more tightly.

"I was born on October 31st 1932 in Berlin."

There was a pause before the show owner spoke again. "Should that mean something to me?"

"I was hoping it would." The girl agreed. When Elsa simply stared at her, she sighed and stood. "I guess I was wrong."

She was halfway across the tent when Elsa spoke again. "Where are your shoes?"

Everyone turned to look at her in confusion. They had all noticed that the girl had no shoes on when they'd found her in the big tent simply staring up at the sign over the stage, emblazoned with the name of the show; FräuleinElsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. She hadn't registered their presence at first and it had taken Eve tapping her on the shoulder before she had jumped and whirled around.

"I do not have any." She replied simply. "They fell apart last week."

"Won't you stay for a bite to eat?" Ethel asked hurriedly. She glanced towards Elsa quickly and saw that her friend's eyes were still trained on the girl. "And maybe a bath and a sleep?"

The girl frowned. "I do not need charity. I am fine."

"You got somewhere to go, then?" Jimmy asked, looking unconvinced.

"Maybe. Do not worry about it."

Turning, she walked out of the tent and headed towards the road that led out of the camp. They watched her leave, leaning against the poles that held the tent up, wondering what had brought the girl to see Elsa and what there was between them. Elsa said nothing, simply watching the girl and smoking her cigarette slowly.

Realising that she was in no hurry to follow the young woman, Jimmy sighed and jogged after her instead. He caught up with her as she was walking through the entrance. Exhaling deeply as he fell into step beside her, the younger woman shot him a quick sideways glance.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tired voice.

"To know why you came here?" He replied. "We're freaks! This is a freak show. You don't belong here. Most of the folks that come have got something to offer the troupe. You came to see Elsa and then… nothing."

"I came to see Elsa." The girl agreed with a shrug. "Now I am leaving."

"But why? Who are you?"

"My name is Greta."

"Greta what?" Jimmy demanded, throwing his hands up in the air and looking frustrated. "Why is everything such a big mystery?"

She laughed softly, her eyes roving over the larger-than-life-sized portraits of the acts in the show. "Elsa is very beautiful, is she not?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jimmy agreed distractedly, shrugging. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"What is she like?" Greta answered his question with one of her own. "Elsa? What is she like?"

The young man shook his head exasperatedly. "She's alright… she's a boss. Sometimes she's a bitch. Sometimes she's a hardass. But she would do anything for the bunch of freaks that make up her family."

"Good."

Greta smiled enigmatically and turned, heading further away from the camp and leaving Jimmy staring after her in total bewilderment. He shot a look over his shoulder and realised that half of the troupe were watching them. Eve unfolded her arms and made shooing movements in the direction that the girl was ambling. Ethel nodded encouragingly beside her.

"Hey. Hey!" Jimmy started jogging again, catching Greta up easily. "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see Elsa."

"But why?"

Greta looked at him carefully, apparently analysing him. "Why do you think? Have a guess."

"You… know Elsa somehow?" He guessed. "She owes you money or you owe her money?"

She laughed, a soft melodic sound that was oddly familiar to the young man. "Do I look as though I am in a position to offer anyone money?" Seeing his expression, she sighed. "But I do know Elsa… sort of… or, I should do…"

When he still didn't seem to be putting two and two together, she moved past him, heading back towards the big tent. Looking up at the large illustration of the woman they were discussing.

"What are you–?"

"Is there a resemblance?" Greta asked thoughtfully, turning back to look at him after a moment's contemplation. When he still didn't seem to make the connection, she smiled. "She is my mother."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open and he looked quickly in the direction of the dining tent where the crowd were still gathered, watching them closely. Reaching out, he wrapped one of his hands around Greta's wrist and pulled her closer to him, fixing her with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about? How can Elsa be your mother?"

"You know how it works, right?" She asked, the ghost of a smirk twisting her lips. "Where babies come from?"

"Of… of course I know!" Jimmy shook his head and frowned. "But… how can… how is…"

"You want to hear the whole story?" Greta asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him. Then she glanced towards the crowd. It had started to disperse, but Elsa had wandered out to join them. "Maybe… maybe it is not my place."

Jimmy followed her gaze. "It's your story isn't it?"

"It started off as hers." She reasoned. "There might be a reason why she does not want everyone to know. I do not even really know why…"

"So tell me the parts you do know." He offered gently. "I can help… we can help."

"I do not need help. I was curious… I just wanted to see her. Now I have seen her, I can go."

"And that's enough for you?" Jimmy demanded. "That can't be enough."

Greta laughed. "You do not know anything about me. I have never known her; I just wanted to see how she matched up to the woman I had in my head."

"And?"

"I am not sure." She replied thoughtfully. "She is as beautiful as I had imagined… perhaps even more so. But she was less friendly. In my head I assumed that she would recognise me…"

"I'm sure she did, she just–"

"Why would she?" Greta asked with a shallow laugh. "I was a day old the last time she saw me, now I am twenty." She looked at him carefully. "What is your name?"

"Jimmy." He said, holding up his hands to show her his deformity. "Otherwise known as the amazing Lobster Boy."

She shrugged. "I think I will just call you Jimmy."

"Tell me the story."

Greta shook her head. "Not yet. But I will take up the offer for some food… I have not eaten for three days."

Nodding and silently vowing to get the girl's story later, Jimmy led the way back to the dining tent. He brushed off the questioning looks from the others and motioned for Greta to sit down and help herself to anything she wanted. He held up a bottle of hooch and she nodded, holding out her hand for the cup after tearing a hunk of bread and stuffing it in her mouth.

The freaks watched her, almost impressed, as she ate and drank her way through more than they would have imagined someone as skinny as her was capable of consuming. Any attempt they made to catch Jimmy's eye to ask for an explanation was quickly avoided. Instead he left the tent and made his way quickly over to Elsa's tent, calling her name as he went inside.

"What do you want?" She demanded, rounding on him with blazing eyes.

"I want to know why that girl thinks she's your daughter." He replied bluntly. "It can't be true, can it?"

Elsa pulled her gown around her more tightly and moved away. "It is true." She admitted quietly. "At least, if she is who she says so is, it is true."

"What the hell, Elsa?" Jimmy shouted. "You have a daughter?"

"Had, Jimmy." She corrected him quickly. "I gave birth to a baby twenty years ago. My beloved monsters are my children, not some girl who turns up from nowhere after two decades claiming to be my daughter."

"Have you seen her? She's in the food tent at the moment stuffing her face because she hasn't eaten for three days. She needs a family, Elsa. She needs our help."

"We do not know anything about the girl! She could be anybody. She comes in here, into our midst, announcing that she is my daughter? You would just let her join our family? She could be planning anything!"

Jimmy laughed. "Elsa? The kid probably weighs less than a hundred pounds. What do you really think she's going to do? Besides, she was ready to walk away and leave. She wouldn't tell me her story because you might not want everyone to know."

"Well I do not!" Elsa spat.

"She thinks you're beautiful." Jimmy told her with a shrug, smiling when he realised that he'd caught the woman's attention by appealing to her ego and vanity. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about Greta that he instinctively trusted and he was determined to try and help her. "She said that she thought you'd be beautiful, but that you were even more beautiful than she imagined."

"She said that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she did."

There was a long pause, while Jimmy waited for her to make her own decision about what was going to happen next, knowing that she needed to think she'd made it on her own. "Very well… we shall see what she has to say."

With a grin, the young man waited for Elsa to sweep out of her tent before following. He nodded at his mother as they entered the dining tent, but Ethel simply sent him a bemused look in return. He moved to stand beside her as Elsa took a seat on the bench opposite Greta and fixed her with a look that set everyone's nerves on edge.

"So… you think that you are my daughter?" She asked finally.

Around the tent, the freaks gasped and exchanged looks at the announcement. Jimmy shook his head at their reaction, wondering how they hadn't seen the likeness between the two blondes before. Now he knew to look for it, it seemed obvious to him. Perhaps with a bath, a good night's sleep and some clothes that actually fitted she would look a little more presentable.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think you are my daughter?" Elsa elaborated, her steely gaze still boring into the younger woman's eyes.

"A German Officer told me so when I was a child."

The show runner laughed sardonically. "Oh, so it must be the truth."

"Tell us the whole story, Greta." Jimmy encouraged her.

Greta looked at Elsa for permission and, when she merely shrugged disinterestedly, the young woman took a deep breath. "As I told you before, I was born on Halloween 1932 and left on the doorstep of a Berlin orphanage with nothing more than my name. When war broke out, government officials came round all the orphanages to assess all the dependants. I was one of the lucky ones because I had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like a true Aryan. Others were not so lucky."

"I'd never have guessed she was a blonde…" The left head of the conjoined twins muttered under her breath.

"Hush now, Dot…" The bearded lady chided her. "Let the poor girl speak."

Raising a hand to her dirty and matted hair self-consciously, Greta's eyes found Jimmy's. He smiled and nodded reassuringly again. Swallowing thickly, she continued with her story.

"They placed me with an Aryan family who had no children and renamed me, Eva Schäfer. It was good for a while; I knew how to play my part. But then things changed and… it was tough." She shrugged, her eyes glazing over for a moment. "I met an American… he was good to me; taught me to speak English and, just before the war ended, he helped me run away.

"We managed to get out of Germany and travel to New York. He had a wife and children in Maine, but they moved to New York for a fresh start. There were no questions about me, because no one knew them. I changed my name to Sally Harper… having a German name was not a good thing after the War. They passed off my reluctance to speak as being shy, rather than not knowing enough English.

"But… good things never last. I left New York when I was fourteen and I went to Philadelphia, working my way South in search of Elsa. I spoke to different circus troupes for information and they told me about FräuleinElsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. I have spent the last six years following your trail."

"But how did you find out about Elsa?" The woman Greta now recognised as Dot asked, folding her arms and fixing the young woman with a cynical stare. Her sister blinked curiously at her.

"When I was living in Berlin a German officer came round to speak to my… father." She screwed up her face slightly, trying to reconcile herself to the term. "Anyway… he said that I reminded him of someone. The Schäfers explained who I was and where I had come from and he said that he had known of an Elsa März who used to…" She trailed off, meeting Elsa's eyes almost embarrassedly. "Anyway… from then on I had your name fixed in my head. When I met Joe, the American, I asked him to see if he could track you down. He found out you had left Germany and come to America."

"There is only one thing wrong with that story." Elsa announced after a moment of silence. "My child was not called Greta."

The young woman smiled and rummaged in the pocket of her ragged jacket. She pulled out a scrap of paper and smoothed it out carefully on the table in front of her. Greta looked at it for a moment, before sliding it across the surface towards Elsa.

Taking a drag of her cigarette, Elsa lowered her gaze to read the words written in very familiar handwriting. Before she could stop herself, a tiny smile lifted the corner of her lips. Leaning back she nodded slowly, her cigarette dangling from her fingers as she appraised the younger woman thoroughly.

"Gretel is the name of an unwanted baby dumped at an orphanage." Greta told her bluntly.

"And Greta is the name of a hardened street rat." Elsa agreed.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, apparently coming to some kind of silent agreement. Then Elsa nodded and stood. She looked away from the young woman and addressed her performers instead.

"Someone fill her a bath and find her some clean clothes. She is stinking out the camp."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, looking and feeling much more human, Greta left the tent she had slept in the night before and gazed around her. As per Elsa's orders, Ethel had filled a bath for her, exclaiming at the colour of the water the young woman had left behind when she got out. Pepper and Ma Petite had thoroughly enjoyed washing and brushing out her hair, gently removing all of the tangles, while Dot and Bette had lent her a dress, which was hanging off her skinny frame and slightly too short.

The camp was a hive of activity, with people moving around and going about their everyday business cheerfully. No one spared her a second glance as she walked slowly towards the dining tent where she could hear the sound of talking and a radio.

"Come and join us." The woman with no legs, who Greta thought was called Suzi called.

Everyone around the table looked up at her words and the girl smiled weakly, accepting the offer. She settled herself on the bench beside Suzi and opposite a strange creature who seemed to be called Meep. Paul, Eve and the pinhead who wasn't Pepper were also at the table and all five of them looked at her curiously as she tugged at the borrowed dress she was wearing.

"There's no need to be afraid." Paul assured her kindly.

Greta looked up sharply at his words. "I am not afraid of you. If any of you had meant me any harm I assume you would have tried to attack me during the night."

The freaks exchanged a look, before laughing. Amazon Eve offered her a mug of coffee, which she gratefully accepted, before lighting up a cigarette. Meep went back to polishing the eggs in the basket in front of him and Paul and Suzi returned to their conversation. Only the pinhead seemed remotely interested in her presence, smiling goofily across the table at her. Greta returned the smile weakly.

" _Hey!_ " Paul complained as Jimmy fiddled with the tuning knob on the radio, cutting off the music and bringing up a news station instead. " _I was listening to that._ "

" _The town of Jupiter is in the grips of terror for a second week from four unsolved murders and a child who remains missing. Schools stand like mausoleums; their attendance drastically declined as parents keep their children safely home._ " The performers gathered around the table stayed silent, exchanging looks as the news story continued. " _And we have learned, although this report has not yet been confirmed, that one of their own – possibly a Jupiter police detective – has himself been missing for two days. Reliable sources in the police department have circulated the clarion cry that, quote, no stone will be left unturned. The boys in blue are out for blood._ "

The news report had barely ended when the sound of an engine and a police siren cut through the calm of the morning. Jimmy barely spared Greta a glance before looking between Eve and Paul.

" _You take care of the body like we talked about?_ " He asked and they both nodded.

Everyone's eyes were trained on the two police detectives climbing from their vehicle and walking slowly towards them. They stopped just inside the tent, their eyes roving over the occupants slowly, as though looking for any excuse to arrest them. Greta's face hardened as her eyes met those of the detective closest to her. She didn't have much trust in or respect for the police and she was sure that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

" _Jesus…_ " The detective staring at Greta muttered. " _Who's the proprietor of this… freak show?_ "

" _You're looking for Elsa Mars._ " Jimmy told him expressionlessly. He nodded his head to the right. " _That's her tent right there._ "

Both men turned their heads to follow his gaze, before nodding and walking away in the direction he had indicated. Jimmy held up a hand to prevent anyone talking until they were far enough away that they wouldn't overhear anything. Then he leant forward, both palms flat on the surface of the table, looking between his friends.

"They ain't got nothing." Jimmy assured them firmly. "Just act normal." His gaze fell on Greta, who was looking at him in confusion. He smiled. "How are you doing this morning? Sleep OK?"

"I slept well, thank you." She agreed. "What is going on?"

"The cops aren't too keen on our kind." He told her with a shrug, folding his arms.

"Our kind?"

"Freaks." He explained bluntly. "They don't trust us and we don't trust them. We have no reason to. They're itching to pin this trouble on us."

Greta nodded slowly. "I understand."

Jimmy smiled brightly at her. His smile faltered as he spotted one of the detectives leading the twins across the camp towards Elsa's tent. Hurriedly, he turned his gaze on the woman at the head of the table. "Hey, Eve, why don't you take Greta into town and get her some clothes that actually fit?"

"It is alright…" She shook her head quickly. "My clothes will be dry soon…"

"Honey, your clothes went straight in the fire." Eve told her with a chuckle. "They weren't fit for a beggar."

"I have no money for new clothes." The blonde told them.

Paul laughed. "You're one of us, Greta. Family provides for family."

"I…" She looked between them, unable to think of anything to say.

"Don't thank us." Suzi told her, understanding what the girl was struggling with. "You're family."

"You'll need to borrow some shoes from Dot and Bette." Paul continued. "You can't go into town with bare feet."

"I think they're a little busy at the moment." Jimmy muttered darkly, looking towards Elsa's tent again. "I don't think they'll mind, though."

"I'll get them." Suzi offered. She lowered herself off the bench and headed towards the tent of the conjoined twins at a much faster pace than Greta would have thought possible.

Turning back to the others, the girl shook her head. "I do not know how to thank you for…"

"You don't need to thank us." Jimmy assured her with a smile. "We look after our own."

"But I am…"

"Not a freak?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I was going to say I am a stranger." Greta corrected him quickly.

"You're Elsa's daughter… that's good enough. If you stick with us, that's good enough."

In no time at all, Suzi had returned with a pair of shoes, which fitted Greta well enough for her to wear into town. Jimmy went to speak to his mother, who gave him enough money to buy the girl several new outfits, before returning and handing the money to Eve. She grinned and tucked it into the pocket of her shorts, before indicating that Greta should follow her.

They climbed into a truck and Eve kicked the engine into life. Greta watched her as she drove. The woman alternated between keeping one hand on the steering wheel, using the gear stick and flicking her cigarette ash out of the open window. Her eyes were trained on the road ahead and she made the whole task of driving look remarkably simple.

"What?" She asked finally, slightly uncomfortable with the way the younger woman was just staring at her. "You never seen anyone driving a truck before?"

"No, not really." Greta admitted. "I have been in the back of a lorry and I have been in a couple of motor cars, but I have never watched anyone driving… especially a woman."

"Hmm…" Eve glanced sideways at her. "Maybe I should give you a few lessons…"

"What? I could learn how to drive?" The blonde asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

"How come you've been in the back of a lorry?"

Greta shrugged, tearing her eyes away from the woman beside her and looking out of the window. "I had to be smuggled out of Germany. I was only thirteen at the time and quite small, so I hid in a food supply crate in the back of an American lorry."

"Wow… That must've taken guts, kid." Eve told her, impressed.

"It was not my plan. Joe, that American soldier I told you about, he arranged it all."

"Still must have taken guts."

They drew to a halt at the side of the street and Eve opened her door. Greta followed suit, waiting for instruction. They walked a little way along the sidewalk, before going into a shop full of clothes of all styles and descriptions.

As Eve began flicking through the racks, Greta looked around in awe. She had only ever been on the other side of the glass before, looking in at the clothes and dreaming of a day when she would have enough money to buy something brand new of her own. She had left New York with two sets of clothes and they had soon become tatty and too small for her. Any money she earned from begging went on food and so she was resigned to stealing a shirt off a washing line here and a pair of trousers there. They were almost never her size, but she made do with whatever she could get her hands on. The idea of buying something new was almost enough to make her head spin.

"See anything you like the look of?" Eve asked, making her jump. "Pants are more practical than skirts or dresses if you ask me, but the other girls wear dresses a lot."

"I… do not know what size I need." Greta admitted, peering almost suspiciously at a knee-length pale blue skirt.

"Take a couple of different sizes to try." The older woman suggested, handing her two more identical skirts in varying sizes and a couple of shirts, before pointing her in the direction of a curtained booth. "Go on."

Nodding, the girl went into the changing room and pulled the curtain behind her. She had soon worked out what size of clothes she needed and returned to the shop floor to inform Eve. With a nod, Eve dutifully began flicking through the rails, suggesting various items to the girl, who obediently tried them on. She trusted the brunette's judgement on what looked good and what didn't and soon had quite a collection of clothes on her arm.

"Excuse me, Miss." A middle-aged woman, wearing a badge with Margery written on it, approached them and smiled at Greta. Neither of them missed the frown she shot in Eve's direction. "Is this person bothering you?"

"I'm sorry?" Eve spluttered indignantly.

"Why would she be bothering me?" Greta asked in confusion.

"She's one of those freaks." The woman said in a low voice, as though she thought she was letting the girl in on a secret. "You know, from the freak show just outside town."

Greta looked between them quickly, still slightly confused. Then she saw the hurt in Eve's eyes, despite the way she was jutting out her jaw defiantly and pretending not to be bothered by the woman's ignorant words. Greta dropped the armful of clothes she had been carrying on the floor.

"She is not a freak. She is my friend." Lifting her chin defiantly, the blonde turned her back on the woman. "I do not think I want to spend my money here, Eve. Let's go."

Outside on the street, Eve turned to look at the younger woman, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did." Greta argued. "She was being a bitch."

Laughing lightly, the other woman nodded her agreement and led the way to another clothes shop. This time, no one bothered them at all. Greta knew what size she needed and so their mission was completed quickly. Before long they were back in the truck with several bags.

"Can I drive?" Greta asked.

In answer, Eve arched an eyebrow and turned the key in the ignition, before lighting up a cigarette. She let it dangle from her lips while she put the truck into gear, before flicking the ash out of the window. Taking her response, or rather lack of response, as a no Greta leant back against her seat and shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

With the curfew still in effect and no shows taking place, everyone could feel the tension that was mounting around the camp. No one felt like they could really relax, especially the show's owner. She had avoided Greta as much as possible, although everyone was aware of the way she would observe her daughter when she thought no one was watching her. Most of the time, though, she seemed to be attempting to pretend that Greta wasn't even there.

For her part, Greta was settling into life as part of the company. She fitted in well and was always willing to do what was asked of her with no complaints. Gradually she was becoming more and more comfortable around her new family and no longer felt the sense of indebtedness that she had done when she first arrived.

With no performances, no one had brought up the subject of what she would do in the show. While the others practised their routines, Greta eagerly watched rehearsals. Her childlike enthusiasm for everything she saw thrilled the troupe and gave them renewed determination to refine their acts.

"Whose trailer is that?" Greta asked Paul one afternoon a week or so after her arrival, nodding towards a caravan attached to a car that had appeared in the midst of the camp.

He followed her pointing finger and then shrugged. "What does it say on the side?"

"I do not know."

"Can you read?" Paul asked her bluntly.

The young woman looked at her feet, blushing. "No. Not really…"

He clapped a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "Then you'll learn. We'll teach you to read and to write. I'm assuming you can't write if you can't read?"

"No…"

"Alright." He shrugged, clearly not bothered by the discovery. "Let's go and find out who the newcomers are."

They found Eve in the big tent and she told them all about Dell Toledo and Desiree. Greta raised her eyebrows in astonishment, but Paul merely shrugged and said that he hoped their presence would help bring in the crowds. Seeing Elsa, Desiree, Suzi and Ma Petite entering the tent, Paul muttered something about needing to fix a table and darted outside.

Eve nodded her head towards chairs behind the ones that the others had taken and sat down. Greta joined her and they watched as Dot and Bette took to the stage. With a glance at Desiree who had settled herself at the piano, Bette began to sing. Wincing, Greta raised her fingers to block the sound entering her ears, thinking that she had not heard something quite so terrible in a long time.

" _Nein!_ " Elsa called out, stopping the woman singing. " _Stop! Halt! You make my teeth ache. You are flat._ "

" _I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous._ " Bette apologised quickly.

" _A little tone deaf._ " The woman at the piano corrected.

" _Come on… we try again._ " Elsa offered. " _Come on._ " The singing was no better second time around and Greta was sure that even Dot was wincing. " _Ah! Mein Gott im Himmel! Please, no more. I thought you said you could sing. We're going to have to find something else for you to do._ "

" _Like what?_ "

" _Juggling… it doesn't matter._ "

" _What? What do you mean it doesn't matter?_ " Desiree demanded indignantly. " _They're our headliners._ "

" _Hardly that. They are my warm-up act._ " Elsa said bluntly. " _It doesn't matter that they're good; they have two heads._ "

Greta looked at her mother, frowning slightly. She had learnt quickly that Elsa was the star of the show and wouldn't tolerate anyone encroaching on her spotlight, but she couldn't believe that the woman could be quite so callous. Then she shook her head, wondering at herself. Of course she could believe that; everyone put themselves above anyone else. It was the Elsa Mars show; it practically even said it over the stage.

" _Please, Miss Elsa… we don't wanna just stand here and be stared at… it's embarrassing_." Bette pleaded.

Desiree stepped forward. " _Me and Dell, we saw this act down in Mexico… this_ _señorita_ _could shoot ping-pong balls right outta her…_ " She broke off, but did an action and made a sound to go with her anecdote so no one was left in any doubt where the girl could shoot ping-pong balls from.

Greta looked sideways at Eve. "Surely that is not true?" The woman simply shrugged in response.

" _What? At least I'm trying to come up with something._ "

" _What about Dot?_ " Jimmy asked. He had crept into the tent while Bette had been singing and taken a seat in the front row.

" _Dot doesn't have any talent._ "

" _That's true._ " Dot agreed with her sister. " _I don't even know that song._ "

" _So sing something else._ " Jimmy told her. " _Whatever you want. Sing it to me. Come on. Pretend like nobody's here… just me. Come on… give it a try._ "

There was a pause and then Dot began to sing. She was good and everyone in the tent seemed to hold their breath until she finished. Sneaking a glance towards her mother, Greta wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see a look of intense irritation fighting to cover Elsa's face.

" _Huh!_ " Dell laughed, walking into the tent and removing his hat. " _Not bad. That'll go over real nice tomorrow._ "

" _What? Has the curfew been lifted already?_ " Elsa asked.

" _Hell no, but we're not going to let that stop us._ " He told her. " _Three o'clock matinee, every day until the curfew is lifted._ "

" _Matinee?_ "

" _That's right. Folks can come see the show and be home in time for Uncle Miltie._ "

Elsa shook her head, scowling at the strong man. " _Nein. Nein, no matinees… No, people don't come to see freaks in the heat of the day! They come in the evening when the darkness moves in and speaks of mystery… the unknown… when logic loosens its vice grip and the imagination comes out to play. Night allows the stars to shine and we come alive._ " She smiled and shook her head again. " _No… daytime is for kiddie shows… clowns and kewpie dolls. Maybe that's what you're used to… but you're in a real freak show now. My freak show!_ "

" _Dell, listen to the lady._ " His wife advised. " _She's your boss now._ "

He took several steps forward, closer to Elsa. " _No lady is the boss of me_."

" _Why don't we go outside and calm down, huh?_ " Jimmy suggested, putting his hand on Dell's shoulder.

Dell threw him off violently, causing Bette to gasp and Eve to sit up straighter in her seat. " _The hell with this… I'm gonna go into town… post some bills. There will be paying asses in these seats tomorrow. Curtain goes up at three._ "

As the sound of his footsteps faded, Elsa growled softly. " _That man is going to be a problem._ "

The rehearsal continued for a short while longer, with Desiree and Dot attempting to decide on a song for the woman to sing. Eve and Greta watched from their seats at the back, while Ma Petite and Suzi continued doing Elsa's nails. When they had finished, the woman stood and turned to leave the tent.

Her eyes met her daughter's for the first time in days and she scrutinised her carefully. "I have not forgotten about you." She said at last. "We will find you something to do in the show… this is not a charity, you know."

As she strode past, Eve patted the other woman lightly on the leg and smiled. "Don't worry about her… she's just pissed at Dell."

"I am not worried." Greta assured her as they, too, left the tent.

"Come on." Paul nudged her in the shoulder as he rushed past and nodded towards where a group were gathering. "Jimmy suggested we go to the dinner in town and get something to eat. Part of his 'getting to know us' idea. You in?"

"It sounds good." Eve agreed, wrapping an arm firmly around Greta's shoulders. "We'll come."

The blonde nodded and allowed herself to be pulled forward to join the group who were making their way along the dust track into Jupiter. It wasn't a particularly long walk and it was made pleasant by the company. The group told stories and jokes and laughed together. Each of them was looking forward to their meal at the diner in the town.

About half way into town, Pepper sidled up beside Greta and slipped her hand into the young woman's. Greta smiled down at her and started to swing their conjoined hands, making the pinhead laugh happily and continue the game all the way into town. Jimmy looked back at the blonde and grinned, catching Eve and Paul's eyes and alerting them to what was happening behind them. With three sets of eyes on her, Greta glanced up and realised she had an audience. Shrugging at them, she dropped her gaze to Pepper once more, chuckling at the wide smile that greeted her.

They arrived outside the diner and Jimmy gathered them together, giving them a brief pep talk and reminder to be on their best behaviour. The trip was about getting the townsfolk to realise they were just like them and not to be feared. How much of it went in, Greta wasn't sure, but she could feel the excitement radiating off the group.

" _Excuse me, Miss?_ " Jimmy announced their arrival to the waitress behind the counter with her back to them.

" _You're back._ " She turned, a bright smile on her face at the expectation of seeing his handsome face again. The smile dropped as her eyes fell on the others and his hands, free of his gloves.

" _Yes, Ma'am and I brought some friends this time._ "

" _What do you want?_ " The other waitress asked, her tone and expression suspicious.

Greta frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but Jimmy beat her to it. It was, on balance, perhaps a good thing, because the young man was much politer than the girl had been planning to be.

" _This is a diner, ain't it? We're hungry… we wanna be served._ "

Having no reason to dispute it or turn them away for the legitimate request, the staff simply watched in silence as they took their seats at the counter. The manager appeared from somewhere and watched them, worriedly. It was laughable, Greta thought as she looked around the diner, that everyone seemed to be on guard.

Finding herself seated between Eve and Salty, Greta spared the menu in front of her a cursory glance. She already knew what she wanted; something that she'd often stared longingly at through a diner window when she'd been penniless and begging on the streets for food.

" _Remember everyone; manners matter._ " Jimmy reminded them. " _Use your forks, napkins on the lap… OK?_ "

Eve leant over Greta to help Salty, who was struggling to unfold his napkin. The blonde froze slightly as the woman's face stayed inches from hers while she helped the pinhead, her eyes flickering over Eve's features. She jumped a little when Eve moved, smiling warmly at her as she straightened up and placed her own napkin delicately on her lap. Greta blushed and looked down at her hands.

" _Excuse me? Excuse me._ " The troupe turned as one to look at the woman in the corner who had spoken. " _Is there anyplace else you can eat? You're upsetting my daughter._ "

"Maybe your daughter should–" Greta started irritably, her blood boiling. Eve placed a hand on her leg and shook her head, making the blonde bite her tongue.

" _Well I'm sure she'd love the show if she saw it._ " Jimmy said with a smile. " _Tell the ticket lady Jimmy sent you._ " He winked and then turned to attract the attention of the waitress. " _We're ready to order now._ "

" _What d'you want?_ "

" _Salisbury steak should hit the spot._ " Eve said politely, sending the waitress a warm smile.

"Pancakes, please," Greta said quickly, as though afraid she would be passed over, "with maple syrup and chocolate sauce."

The waitress nodded and made a note of their orders, before glancing up to take the next.

" _I'll have the iceberg wedge; I'm watching my figure._ " Suzi informed her with a grin. The young woman didn't crack a smile, instead scribbled on the notepad and looked up again.

Paul glanced behind him at a plate that had been left behind, virtually untouched, by a customer when they had entered. He stood and leant over Toulouse to pick it up and set it in front of him. " _That looks pretty good, I think I'll just have that._ "

" _Paul…_ " Jimmy attempted to alert him to the social faux pas, but the older man was oblivious. " _Err… what are you having, Pepper?_ "

" _Meatloaf!_ " She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in her seat and waving her cutlery around. " _Meatloaf! Meatloaf!_ "

" _Yeah!_ " Salty agreed, just as excitedly.

" _She'll have the meatloaf._ " Jimmy told the waitress firmly. " _And I'll have… what am I going to have?_ "

As he perused the menu carefully, attempting to make up his mind, the waitress looked over to where Paul had started to eat from the plate in front of him. " _Umm… excuse me? That's not yours._ "

A loud crash from the doorway behind them made everyone jump and turn to see what had caused it. Dell was standing, looking around at the scene, with an incredibly irritated expression on his face. As they watched, he tilted his head slightly and looked at each of them in turn, clenching and unclenching his fists.

" _Let me guess, this was your bright idea?_ " He demanded, jabbing a finger in Jimmy's direction. " _You eat at the camp._ "

" _We're not bothering anybody._ "

" _But that's not his food…_ " The waitress jumped in quickly, pointing at Paul. " _I'm gonna have to bus this plate._ "

Paul slapped her hands away as she attempted to take the plate, causing the manager to jump forward. " _Don't you touch this girl! She's just doing her job._ "

" _Apologise to the girl._ " Dell demanded in a low growl, grabbing the other man roughly after slapping the back of his head.

" _Hey!_ " Jimmy hit him on the arm. " _What's the problem here? She was gonna throw it out anyway._ "

There was an uneasy silence as the strong man glared at the boy who had challenged him so publically. He advanced on Jimmy, picking up the plate in front of Paul and moving to stand beside the younger man. Without warning he tipped the plate onto the counter and it fell with a crash and the metallic clatter of cutlery.

" _Like this?_ "

" _I have the right to refuse service._ " The manager told them. " _You people have to leave._ "

At once they all started to protest, assuring him that there would be no more trouble. It was difficult to prove that they could be trusted to keep that promise, however, with Salty and Pepper complaining loudly and banging their cutlery on the counter. Greta slipped off her stool and attempted to gently pull the knife and fork out of Pepper's grip, while Eve rubbed Salty's back soothingly.

Dell grabbed Jimmy roughly by the lapels of his shirt and yanked him off his stool. " _See what you did? If you give these folks a free show who's gonna wanna buy tickets? Come on you stupid freaks… let's go._ "

" _Hey!_ " Jimmy glared at him. " _Stop calling us freaks. We're people… just like everybody in this joint._ "

There was another long, tense silence. Then Dell grabbed Jimmy and dragged him from the diner. Everyone rushed to the window to watch as the strong man proceeded to punch and pummel Jimmy, finally succeeding in causing him to drop heavily to the ground, unable to get up.

He turned, realising that he had an audience. Dell's defiant gaze met the indignant, afraid and disbelieving expressions of the members of Elsa's troupe who had remained inside the diner. Then he turned and stalked away, leaving Jimmy writhing on the ground, coughing and clutching his ribs.

As soon as he was gone, they rushed outside to help their friend. As Eve and Paul hoisted Jimmy to his feet and half-supported, half-carried the young man along the street, the others trailed along behind, dragging their feet dejectedly. Greta tried to reassure and comfort the two pinheads, but they were both beside themselves with fear and upset.

"Nein…" The woman muttered to herself as they paused for a car to pass before they crossed the street. "Nein… das ist falsch."

Dropping Salty and Pepper's hands, she turned and strode back in the direction they had come. Pushing open the diner door angrily, she folded her arms across her chest and fixed everyone inside the building with a scathing look.

"Did you forget something?" The blonde waitress asked, looking her up and down.

"Those people do not deserve to be treated like that." Greta ignored her question and informed her bluntly. "I am not a 'freak' as you call them. I do not have a deformity or any special talents or abilities. Nothing in my life has caused me to look different. I was not born with anything unusual about me. I am lucky enough to be 'normal'." She stressed the last word, allowing it to twist her features as though it were particularly foul tasting.

"I–"

"We do not get to decide when we're born… or who or where. We have no say in whether we have blonde hair or brown hair, whether we are tall or short. Having blonde hair and blue eyes, something I had no control over, saved my life when I was a child. And yet you judge those people for things they cannot control? What gives you that right?"

"I don't–"

"No!" Greta shook her head. "We are dealt a hand in life and we play with the cards we are given. You think they received a… what? An unlucky hand? And yet the only people to help me, protect me, care for me, give me a home and a family are those 'freaks'. You think that you are better than them, but I think you are wrong. They deserve to be treated with the same amount of respect as anyone else and you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Not waiting for any form of response, Greta turned and made to push through the door, leaving everyone staring after her. It was only when she did so that she realised that the door was already open and her friends had returned in search of her.

"Let us go." She said firmly, not meeting anyone's eyes. She didn't want to see the smiles of pride or eyes shining with gratitude. "Come on."

No one mentioned the blonde's rant as they returned to the camp. Neither did they mention Jimmy's vicious beating from Dell. As soon as they arrived home, they separated and went about their daily tasks as though nothing unusual had happened. Greta attempted to tend to Jimmy's cuts and bruises, but he gently refused, assuring her that he had had worse and was fine.

By three o'clock, the troupe was ready for their debut matinee performance. A single look at Elsa's face was enough to explain how the show owner felt about the situation. She snapped at anyone who went near her, so most of the performers stayed clear. Greta, who had been helping out at the box office and confectionary stands, severely regretted going to ask her mother if she wanted her to do anything else, when she had her head bitten off before she had even opened her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa appeared in the doorway of her tent later that evening and swept an appraising gaze over her kingdom. Spotting Greta, dressed casually in red shorts and a loose fitting, strategically buttoned shirt, heading purposefully out of the dining tent in the direction of the big tent, she called her over. Her daughter turned slowly, as though unsure whether she had misheard. Her confusion increased as she received a warm smile and a nod, before Elsa motioned for her to join her and retreated inside her tent to wait.

"I heard what you did earlier… at the diner." Elsa told her as soon as the younger woman appeared nervously in the doorway.

"Oh…"

"It was incredibly brave of you, but also very stupid."

Greta rolled her eyes, not having expected praise of any sort from the older blonde. The first part of her assessment of the event had been the surprise, not the criticism. Instead of overreacting instantly, the girl bit her lips together and dropped onto the chaise lounge in her mother's tent. She reached for the bottle of schnapps that was constantly present, but Elsa moved it away with a speed that Greta had not seen coming.

"I am not a child."

"You are my child and you are only twenty-years-old. I am not giving you liquor."

"Fine. Well, what was I supposed to do?" She demanded, frowning at the bottle that was now perched safely out of her reach, before raising her eyes to her mother's. "Let those ignorant bastards carry on treating your monsters as such?" Greta did not approve of the term Elsa used to describe the troupe, however affectionately it was meant. "It is not right."

"No, my darling, it is not right." Elsa agreed. "But it is life. And it is our business. If we take away the mystery, paint them as the same as everyone else, then where is the magic of our show? We need to keep that magic and mystery alive to keep the audiences coming in so that we can survive."

"But they are people! They have feelings!"

The older woman nodded and smiled softly. "I am aware of that. Here, in this place, they need never worry about being ridiculed or treated with less respect than they deserve. This is their home... our home. They are our family. They will defend their own with their lives. Your little outburst yesterday proved that you are one of that family now."

"But I just–"

"I hear that you require some lessons on reading and writing." Elsa announced, completely flooring the girl with her abrupt change of subject. She opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, earning herself an amused smirk. "It is alright… in fact it is to be expected, really. You learnt in German." Elsa paused. "You did learn to read and write in German, I hope?"

"Of course I…." Greta started indignantly before sighing and looking at her hands. "No, not really… How did you...?"

"There are no secrets here, mein liebling. I have asked the twins to work with you." Elsa told her in a business-like tone. "They have agreed to teach you between rehearsals."

"Oh..."

"I have demands on my time that would mean a lot of disruption to your education. I must travel to recruit and be involved in decisions about acts. The twins will be far more useful to you."

"OK." Greta agreed realising that arguing would be futile.

"Now," Elsa began, "about your act in the–"

"What is that?" Her daughter asked quickly, cutting across her as she heard several sirens outside.

Exchanging a look, the two women left the tent and looked for the source of the noise. They shielded their eyes from the evening sun and spotted a trio of police cars drawing to a halt a little way off, throwing up clouds of dust in their wake.

"Was ist los jetzt?" Elsa huffed as the detectives walked towards her. As she and Greta walked further from the tent, she turned to her daughter warningly. "Do not say anything. Leave any talking that is required to me."

" _Elsa Mars, we have a warrant to search the premises for evidence pertaining to the disappearance of Detective Robert Bunch._ "

" _On what grounds, officer?_ " She demanded, snatching the warrant and casting a cursory glance over it.

" _We received an anonymous tip. We have reasons to believe he was murdered here. Which one of these tents belongs to Dell Toledo?_ "

" _What?_ " The strong man called from a little way off, furrowing his eyebrows with a mixture of irritation and confusion clear in his expression.

Elsa pointed lazily. " _That one over there._ "

" _Turn it upside down._ "

" _Wait a minute… what the hell is going on?_ " Dell demanded furiously. He lurched forward but was held back by a large detective. " _We only just got here a couple of days ago. We haven't done anything._ "

" _Shut your trap._ "

They watched as Desiree burst from the caravan, screaming her husband's name. A detective, just outside the door, caught her as she lurched through the doorway and held her tightly. The woman struggled against her captor until he released his grip on her upper arms and she straightened her robe indignantly. Greta noticed a look passing between her mother and Jimmy, frowning as the young man looked away hastily when she met his eyes.

" _We already got an earful about what a boy scout you are from Chicago PD._ " The detective told Dell, smirking.

" _I'm telling ya, there's nothing in there._ " Apparently wondering the same as Greta, Dell scowled at Jimmy. " _Why're you so smug?_ "

" _You're the one with the guilty look on your face._ " The younger man retorted instantly.

" _Nothing in the trailer, sir._ " An officer called, jumping down from the caravan and shrugging.

" _Nobody moves a muscle until we search every tent here! Tear this place apart!_ "

Everyone looked on anxiously as the men began ransacking the camp, meeting each other's eyes briefly before looking away. The police officers opened boxes and tipped out the contents, apparently enjoying the task far too much. The performers were forced to stand in silence and watch as their home was all but destroyed. One officer barged past Greta roughly, purposely knocking her sideways with his shoulder. Elsa's arm shot out to steady the younger woman, her eyes blazing after the man who had dared to touch her daughter.

Shaking her head as the older woman opened her mouth to say something, Greta rubbed her arm quickly. Elsa nodded to Eve, who came to stand protectively beside the younger blonde, while her mother moved away hurriedly to stand closer to Jimmy.

"I do not need a bodyguard." Greta assured Eve with a smirk.

"I never thought you did." The Amazon replied casually. "Maybe it's me who needs protecting from the cops."

Greta laughed softly at her words, not wanting to draw attention to them. Then the smile faded slowly from her face and the girl furrowed her eyebrows at the comment, realising that Eve looked genuinely worried. Her focus was flitting between the searching detectives and the conversation taking place between Jimmy and Dell. They were speaking too quietly for the two women to be able to hear what was being said, but from the expression on the younger man's face, Greta guessed it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

"What is going on?" Greta hissed at her friend. Eve opened her mouth, either to give her an explanation or fob her off, but she was prevented from answering by a shout from one of the officers.

" _We found it, sir._ " Everyone watched, horrified, as the man dragged Meep across the grass towards the detective in charge of the search. " _It was under his bedroll._ "

He held up the metal badge his officer had just thrown him " _This is Detective Bunch's badge._ "

" _I'm shocked, officer. Shocked_." Elsa told him, displaying almost no emotion at all.

" _Take this freak to the station._ "

They watched in silence as Meep was marched over to the waiting car and thrown unceremoniously in the back. Greta's mouth dropped open as no one spoke or moved to stop them. She took a step forward, intending to do something, but Eve put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. When the young woman looked up into her face, she shook her head sadly.

"Meep? They cannot seriously believe he has done anything?" She demanded as the police cars drove away and the gathered performers began to disperse. "He is like a child!"

"Come on…" Eve muttered, pulling her towards her caravan by the arm.

As soon as they were safely inside Eve's trailer with the door closed behind them, the blonde started demanding answers from her friend. "What is going on? Why did you look absolutely terrified when they started searching the camp? Why were Dell and Jimmy arguing?"

"OK… that detective they're looking for? Bunch?" Eve started, sitting down on her bunk beside the younger woman. Greta shrugged and nodded, urging her to continue. "He came here… he tried to take Dot and Bette away. Jimmy killed him and Paul and I helped him get rid of the body. That badge… it was all that was left."

There was a long pause while Greta digested the information. The brunette watched her anxiously, wondering what her reaction would be. Eve thought she had taken a huge risk by admitting the truth to the younger woman, who could easily take the information badly. She watched Greta carefully, her eyes moving slowly over her features as she attempted to work out what the blonde was thinking. Finally Greta nodded slowly.

"The only parts I do not understand is how the badge ended up in Meep's trailer and how they knew to come and look for it." Greta said thoughtfully. "Who had it?"

"Jimmy."

Wordlessly, Greta got to her feet and moved towards the door. Eve panicked and grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards. The sharp movement caused the blonde to topple over and land flush on top of the other woman on the bed. They both gasped at the sudden close proximity, their noses touching. Greta could feel Eve's breath on her cheek and felt as though her heart was going to beat straight through her chest.

Pulling herself together, Greta wriggled slightly in an attempt to stand up. Her cheeks flushed as her knee slipped between the older woman's thighs and Eve let out an involuntary moan in response. Greta suddenly felt very hot and her stomach flipped uncomfortably. Resolutely not meeting Eve's eyes, she managed to get to her feet without further incident.

"I am going to speak to Jimmy, to find out what is going on." The girl explained hastily, before fleeing from the trailer and leaving Eve and her embarrassment behind.

She leant heavily against the side of Jimmy's caravan, banging the back of her head against the cool metal of the wall several times and inwardly cursing herself for causing the awkward situation. Pulling herself together and feeling the need to get out of clear view of anyone who cared to glance out of their trailer or tent, Greta turned and knocked on the door to attract Jimmy's attention. When there was no answer after a couple of minutes, she opened the door and let herself in anyway.

"What d'you want?" Jimmy muttered eyeing her irritably but not moving from his position, curled up on his bunk.

"Are you alright?"

"What d'you think?"

Greta sighed and moved further into the caravan, closing the door firmly behind her. "How could anyone think Meep is capable of anything bad?"

"They couldn't… he isn't."

"Exactly, so why did the police find that badge in his trailer?" She demanded. Jimmy rolled over to face her, fixing her with a look that Greta knew well enough to understand that it meant that he wasn't about to tell her anything. Scowling, she walked over to stand beside his bunk, folding her arms and looking down at him. "Jimmy Darling… I am not a child. I want to know what is happening here."

"No, Greta, you don't." He told her firmly, finally pulling himself into a seated position. "You need to stay as far away from this as possible."

"But that is not possible. This is my home now. Whatever is happening here affects us all and the more I know about it, the easier it will be for me to stay out of trouble."

"Greta–"

"What do you see when you look at me, Jimmy?" Greta asked in a softer voice.

He frowned. "I see a scrawny, scrappy blonde kid… basically a less vindictive, taller version of Elsa."

"I am not a kid!" She argued vehemently, barely restraining herself from stamping her foot and proving him right. "You have no idea what I have seen and done in my life, Jimmy. I know that you killed that detective."

"What?"

"I know you did. Do not bother trying to deny it."

"How did you find out?" Jimmy asked, sighing dejectedly.

"As my mother told me, there are no secrets here." Greta reminded him gently. "I do not care about what you did, Jimmy. I just want to help you. We are family."

"I don't wanna drag you into this mess."

"It is too late for that. Tell me what happened. Why did the detectives take Meep?"

"Elsa and I decided that Dell needed to go after what he did. I hid the badge in his trailer during the show and made the call to the cops, but he must have found it and hidden it in Meep's trailer instead."

"But… Meep?"

"He's an easy target." Jimmy told her bitterly. "We all are around here. No one cares about us… we're just freaks."

"Hey!" The girl shook her head vehemently. "Stop it. Do not say things like that. Jimmy, everyone around here looks up to you… you are the one they rely on to reassure them. If you give up then there is no hope for the likes of Pepper or Suzi or the twins or… me. We need you to keep your head."

"I can't always be the one that solves things around here."

"I am not saying you have to be." Greta sighed and sat down, taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly. "I will help… just… do not give up."

"Jimmy, I wanted to–" Elsa burst into the caravan, but stopped abruptly at the sight of her daughter sitting beside the young man. "What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes, Elsa." Greta told her, rolling her eyes.

"Good, because I have warned you, Jimmy Darling." Elsa reminded him, pointing her cigarette threateningly in his direction.

The younger woman raised her eyebrows and turned to her quickly. "I am sorry? You have warned him? Warned him about what?"

"She warned us all that if we laid as much as a finger on you she would kill us."

"What?" Greta demanded, scowling at Elsa.

"I am just looking out for you, my darling." The older blonde replied with a shrug. Motioning towards the door, she indicated that she wanted her daughter to leave. "Sleep well, liebling."

Realising that she had no choice in the matter, the young woman stood and moved towards the other end of the trailer. Glaring at her mother, Greta slammed the door open and left the caravan. Not being able to bring herself to face Eve again so soon after embarrassing herself so completely earlier and still being furious at the knowledge that Elsa had warned everyone to stay away from her, the young woman made her way to her tent.

After changing quickly into her pyjamas, she lay down and stared up at the canvas above her. She was sure that it would take her a while to fall asleep, with everything that was going on in her mind.

No sooner had she finally managed to fall asleep, than a terrible scream ripped her back into consciousness. Greta sat up and looked around wide-eyed, trying to work out where the sound had come from and what had caused it. Before she had completely regained her bearings, the flap of her tent was thrown aside and a figure appeared against the night sky.

"Greta? Are you alright?"

"Evie?" The blonde let out the breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." Eve replied, looking over her shoulder and out of the tent. "I wanted to check you were OK before I went to find out."

"Thanks." Greta smiled warmly at her as they left the tent together and headed in search of the sound that was still going on.

Eve gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as they reached the group of people gathered around the entrance to the big tent. There was a bundle on the ground; something wrapped in what appeared to be a blue tarpaulin. Jimmy was on his knees in front of it, crying desperately.

"Ethel?" Greta asked quietly, putting a hand on the young man's back and rubbing a calming circle. "What has happened now?"

In answer, Jimmy flipped the tarpaulin open and revealed the battered and bruised, lifeless face of Meep. A lump formed in Greta's throat as she stared down. She didn't react when Jimmy turned and buried his face in her stomach, barely even feeling it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Greta slowly moved her arms around him, running a hand through his hair soothingly as tears fell silently from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Das ist blöd." Greta muttered under her breath.

It was a week or so since Meep's body had been returned to the camp. They had mourned his loss and then moved on. Ethel had informed Greta, as gently as she could, that life was for living and not for wasting on missing folks who had gone. They could be sad and miss absent loved ones, but they couldn't let grief overrule everything else in their lives. Having grown up without her mother, Greta understood what Ethel was saying, but it surprised the blonde just how quickly the other residents of the camp had managed to get over their distress and go about their everyday routines.

That was how she had found herself standing in the middle of the stage in the big tent with the rest of the company seated in the audience watching her. Elsa had finally demanded that she find some way of being involved in the show and so they were now faced with the task of finding her something to do.

With no obvious act available to her in the freak show, Greta was having to suffer through the rest of the troupe shouting out suggestions as to how she could earn her keep. Suzi had suggested juggling, Paul had suggested gymnastics and Toulouse had suggested a comedy routine. Greta had dropped all the balls when juggling, landed on her head when attempting a cartwheel and not been able to think of a single joke.

"Can you dance?" Ethel called up to the stage.

"I do not think so."

"What about singing?" Jimmy suggested.

"I… I used to sing for money sometimes… on the streets."

"Oh, this is wonderful." Elsa threw her hands up exasperatedly. "First the twins decided they were going to sing and now my own daughter is stealing my act."

"You were the one who said I had to have an act." Greta reminded her grumpily. "I have tried everything else you asked me to."

"Just let the girl sing." Desiree suggested, sighing. "Show us what you can do, honey. Do you need an accompaniment?"

"I have never had one before." Greta told her. Taking a deep breath, she focused her gaze far above the faces gawping up at her and started to sing.

"Close your eyes and you'll see

A memory; memory of me

I will haunt you when you sleep

So when you wake, you'll wake with me

How did our love cause all these tears?

Frozen in anger from all the years

It's kind of funny, but it's sad all the same

I'm like a clown on fire in the rain

I'm like a clown in fire in the rain

And so I try, but I see you tense

You know we are broken but

It makes no sense–"

"That is enough." Elsa's voice sounded over her daughter's singing, cutting her off effectively. "It will do."

"She's good, Elsa." Paul announced. "Really good."

The woman nodded calmly. "Of course she is, she is my daughter. She has obviously inherited my talent." Waving a hand in Jimmy's direction regally, she made her next command. "Get a poster made up… what did you say your name was changed to when you came to America? Sally?" When her daughter nodded, she returned her attention to the young man. "Introducing Songbird Sally… You," she pointed her finger at the girl on the stage, "talk to Eve and work out a routine. You debut this afternoon."

Everyone dispersed quickly, going about their own business and leaving Greta alone with Eve. The Amazon smiled at her kindly, before taking her place at the piano and turning on the stool to face the blonde. For a moment Greta held her gaze and then, with a deep sigh, she walked across to join her on the stool.

"She is annoyed, isn't she?"

"She's jealous." Eve agreed. "You're young and pretty… you'll steal her spotlight."

"You think I am pretty?" Greta asked, smiling at the brunette. Then she blushed, remembering the events of a few evenings before and mentally kicked herself.

Eve shrugged and looked carefully at the piano keys. "You're not… unattractive."

Laughing softly, Greta sighed. "Well, I have no intention of stealing the spotlight from anyone. Ich möchte nicht berühmt zu sein."

"Sorry?"

"Oh… I do not want to be famous." The younger woman translated easily. "I forget sometimes… especially when I am angry… or upset."

"Elsa does that too." Eva assured her with a smile. "And don't worry about her… I'm sure she'll get over it." Smiling again, she winked. "Come on then, Songbird Sally, let's work on your act."

"Why does she get to be Elsa Mars and I have to be Songbird Sally?" Greta demanded. "Why can I not be Greta Mars? Surely the whole mother-daughter thing would sell?"

Eve shrugged. "Go pitch it to her, see what she says."

"I can already guess how she would react to that."

"So there you go. What's wrong with Sally, anyway?"

"Sally died." Greta murmured cryptically. "There is no Sally."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Her eyes swept over the profile of the girl beside her, trying to make connections and work things out in her mind. "Why did you leave New York?" Sensing that Greta was reluctant to speak, she nudged her gently with her shoulder. "It's just you and me in here, sweetheart. I won't tell anyone."

"I do not like to talk about my past."

"Why not? No one here will judge you for anything you've done."

The blonde shook her head. "It is not about being judged. I simply want to draw a line under the past."

"Talk to me, Greta. Tell me what happened in New York. Trust me." Eve urged her gently and, against her better judgement, the younger woman did.

"Joe snapped… something inside him finally snapped."

"The American who brought you over from Germany?" Eve asked.

Greta nodded. "Yes… things were good and then one day… I will never forget the date, Friday June 13th '47… he just snapped."

"He threw you out?"

"No… he tried to kill me."

"What?" Eve demanded. She turned, quickly enough to give herself whiplash, fixing the blonde with a furious scowl. "He did what?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night… there was a bang. I recognised the sound of a gunshot straight away; I had heard enough of them in Germany. Then there were footsteps and another bang. I heard Helen screaming and then a third bang and nothing." She shook her head, staring at her hands in her lap. "I did not wait around for the fourth bang. I got out of my window and swung across into the tree. I watched Joe go into my room. He realised I was not in bed and looked out of the window. When he could not see me he went back into the hall. He killed himself." Greta looked at Eve with childlike innocence in her wide eyes. "I climbed back into the window and went to see what had happened. Violet and Eric, the Harpers' children, were dead in their beds… they just looked like they were asleep. There was blood in the hallway and drag marks, as though he had dragged Helen back to their bedroom. Joe and Helen were both in bed, too."

"Was there… did he leave a note? Did he explain why?"

Greta nodded. "I found it… It said that he could not live with the guilt of what he had seen and done during the war and that he did not want his family living in a world like this. He admitted that he had killed his wife and children, before killing himself. I left as quickly as I could and did not look back. I lived on the streets, begged for cash for food and slept wherever I could. I heard a few days later, that they were still searching for his eldest daughter, Sally, so I left New York and went to Philadelphia."

Eve reached out and squeezed her hand tightly. She wasn't sure whether the young woman had told her the whole story, she felt as though there was something else that she was keeping back, but Eve didn't push it. She guessed that it had taken a lot for the blonde to open up even that much.

Greta smiled at her before Eve nodded to the music on the stand. "Let's try this one."

* * *

After working out her song for that afternoon's matinee performance with Eve – and having it, reluctantly, approved by her mother – Greta made her way to the twins' tent. She hovered awkwardly outside, wondering whether to announce her presence or just enter. She found it difficult to know how to act around the Tattler sisters, especially Dot, as they didn't seem to like her very much at all.

"Umm… Dot? Bette?" She called awkwardly from outside, not wanting to intrude. "Elsa said I should come and see you for a lesson."

"Come in."

Doing as she was told, Greta pushed through the flap into the tent and smiled at the conjoined twins. They looked back at her, Bette with a bright smile on her face and Dot with a cynical frown. Bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, the blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked around.

"So… Elsa said you were willing to teach me how to read and write?"

"Yes." Bette agreed with another bright smile and an enthusiastic nod, clearly looking forward to taking on the role of teacher. Her sister simply sighed and fixed the blonde with a hard stare. "We're all set up and ready."

She led the girl over to a table that was set up in the middle of the tent. There were flashcards laid out on it, each with a different letter of the alphabet written in neat, clear handwriting. Greta squinted at them, recognising the shapes but struggling to identify them in English. Patiently the twins, but mainly Bette, showed her each letter in turn and told her the letter name and the sound it made.

When they had been through each several times and she was able to confidently recite the alphabet, Bette had praised the younger woman for the progress she had made already. Then she challenged Greta to spell her name, identify and find the letters that made up her name. It took a while, but Bette had patience and with encouragement she managed to find the correct letters.

"You've done really, really well." Bette told her, patting the girl's hand. "I want you to practise recognising letters whenever you can, OK? Maybe try recognising letters on the caravans."

Thank you, Bette, Dot."

"She's done really well, hasn't she, Dot?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Dot agreed half-heartedly.

Furrowing her brow and looking between them, Greta realised that Bette was chewing her lip and pointedly avoiding her eyes. Instead, the blonde focused on her sister, folding her arms across her chest and fixing her with a curious frown. "Have I done something to upset you, Dot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you do not seem to like me very much." The blonde shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I was just wondering whether I had managed to offend you in some way?"

"I don't dislike you… I just… we don't have much in common, do we?"

Slightly confused, Greta shrugged. "Maybe we can find something that we have in common? Perhaps you teaching me will bring us closer together? I really would like to become friends."

"Can I ask you something, Greta?" Bette asked suddenly.

The blonde looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

"What's it like being normal?"

"Normal?" Greta looked at Bette carefully. "There is no such thing."

"Normal is having one head." Dot pointed out bluntly.

"Maybe…" She agreed slowly, suddenly realising what might be causing the hostility that was radiating off the more serious of the twins in waves. "But normal is also having just one name… one life. Normal is having a mother and a father. Normal is doing what is expected, being who people think you are supposed to be, normal is boring."

"Normal is being able to walk down the street without being stared at."

"I had a 'normal' life… twice." Greta informed them quietly. "Both times it turned to scheiße. Normal is simply an idea… everyone strives for normal, but very few achieve it. No one is truly normal. There is no such thing."

Bette smiled. "We heard about what happened at the diner."

"I just told them the truth." The blonde replied. "People cannot treat other people the way they were. It is not right."

"We've seen the way Jimmy looks at you." Bette blurted out, earning herself a furious scowl from her sister.

"I have no interest in Jimmy." Greta assured them both quickly.

"You say that…"

She smiled and shook her head. "I promise you… I have no interest in him and he has no interest in me; not like that."

"You promise?" Bette asked, her eyes wide with child-like innocence.

"I promise you. All I am interested in is building a home and a family for myself. I consider you a part of my family, even if you do not like me very much. That means that I would never consciously do anything that would hurt you."

"Family." Both twins repeated together, Bette with a contented smile and Dot looking cynical.

"Anyway," Greta shrugged and headed towards the door of the tent, "if anyone should be jealous, it is me."

"Jealous?" Dot asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Of us?" Bette added, looking quickly at her sister, before turning her gaze on the blonde.

"Why would you be jealous of us?" Dot demanded suspiciously.

"Because you have got someone who has always got your back." Greta told them seriously. "Someone who loves you and is there for you no matter what happens. You are lucky."

Smiling between them, Greta turned and left. She headed towards the big tent, already ten minutes late for her last minute rehearsal with Eve for her debut performance that afternoon. Dot and Bette looked at each other for a moment before following her.

* * *

Despite the lights and the audience, the only thing Greta focused on was her mother, dressed and ready for her own performance, leaning in the entrance to the tent and smoking a cigarette. Her own eyes were trained on her daughter, standing in the middle of the stage nervously.

Dell introduced her to the audience and the music started up. The spotlight suddenly shone down on Greta and she was blinded by the lights, unable to see anything in front of her. Having been warned that would happen, she listened intently, waiting for her cue to come in. As her eyes slowly became accustomed to the brightness, she found her mother once more and she frowned slightly as she realised that Elsa was smirking.

"I pronounce it aluminium,

'Cause there's an I next to the U and M

Now write it down slowly and read it out fast

She's got eyes, preposterous eyes

I've never had a lover who's my sister or my brother before

I've been counting on the wrong things

To make life feel alright

You could be my acid queen

Until the end of time

'Cause you can have it all

You're stuck in the middle

Raise them one and all

I was born on a horse, that's all

I like to think I'm just a thoroughbred

In all but name and with no horses flesh

We're galloping slowly through this broken glass

She's got hooves, preposterous hooves

I've never had a lover who's my sister or my brother before

I've been counting on the wrong things

To make life feel alright

You could be my acid queen

Until the end of time

'Cause you can have it all

You're stuck in the middle

Raise them one and all

I was born on a horse, that's all

'Cause you can have it all

You're stuck in the middle

Raise them one and all

I was born on a horse, that's all."

As she sang the final note of the song, Greta gave the microphone a hard shove so that it fell over with a loud, electronic screech and stalked off the stage without a backwards glance. She paid no attention to the cheering of the crowd or the bewildered stares of the other performers. Descending the short flight of steps, the girl ignored Dell's hissed warnings to stay where she was and went in search of Elsa who had been smirking derisively throughout the entire song.

"What?" Greta demanded as soon as she found the older blonde in her own tent.

"I do not know what you are talking about, liebling."

"Du bist ein Lügner."

"In English, please." Elsa requested calmly. "And I am not a liar."

"You are." Her daughter argued. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Humour me." Elsa suggested with a smile. "What exactly is it that has upset you."

"You… I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to meet you… I did not want to be alone anymore. I never asked to be put on stage. But now you are acting as though I have offended you."

"I am doing nothing of the sort."

Greta shook her head. "I am not trying to steal your spotlight, Elsa. I would not… I do not want it."

"That is just as well, my darling, because I am the star of this show."

"Good, fine, I do not care." She smiled, sensing that Elsa had thawed a little towards her. "So… what did you think of my performance?"

"It was good." Elsa admitted grudgingly. "But I think knocking the microphone over at the end was a little dramatic."

"We can discuss that." Greta told her with a grin.

"Come on… it is nearly time for me to go on. You can watch a real star performing. Maybe you will pick up a few tips?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: The lyrics in this chapter were**_ **Clown - Heather Peace** _ **and**_ **Born on a Horse - Biffy Clyro** _ **. They're both amazing songs, so give them a listen if you have time :)**_

 _ **x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Another few days passed and Halloween was upon them. When Greta finally dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the dining tent for something to eat, she found herself being presented with a handmade birthday card from Salty and Pepper. They bounced around her excitedly as she thanked them for it and put it up on display on the table in front of her.

"Happy birthday, honey." Desiree gave her a one-armed hug as she passed, placing a package on the table in front of her. "Venetian Romance… I hear it's real popular with girls your age."

Smiling at her, Greta ripped the paper off her present. Her smile widened as she revealed the bottle of perfume the woman had bought her. Spraying it on her wrist, she sniffed it, deciding that she liked the scent. Pepper leant closer, so the young woman raised her wrist for the pinhead to smell too. Clapping her hands excitedly, she signed that she wanted some of the perfume, so Greta spritzed it on her neck. Pepper giggled and rushed off to find her husband who had wandered off somewhere.

"Happy birthday!" Jimmy exclaimed, dropping down beside her on the bench. He nudged her with his shoulder. "I didn't get you anything, kid, sorry."

She grinned. "That is OK. I did not expect you to."

"Ma's baking you a cake, though." He said, reaching past her to pick up an apple and biting into it.

"A birthday cake?" Greta asked, as though she couldn't quite believe it. "For me?"

"Of course for you, kid! It's your birthday!"

"But still…"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her and pushed her leg with his hand. "You're not seriously telling me that you've never had a birthday cake before?"

"I have only had one… for my thirteenth birthday." She said with a shrug. "Birthdays were usually ignored in the Orphanage and the Schäfers believed that it was an indulgence that would cause me to become spoilt and conceited. I only had one birthday with the Harpers and since then I have not been in a position to have a birthday cake."

"You're kidding?" He gaped at her. "Please tell me you got presents."

"Oh, yes. At the orphanage we were given a brand new outfit on our birthdays. The Schäfers would always throw a dinner party to celebrate my birthday and invite all of their friends and important acquaintances, so I suppose that is like a present?"

Jimmy shook his head at her. "That's not a present."

"Herr Hitler came one year." She announced with a scowl. "I think it was my tenth birthday."

"That's insane…" He shook his head. "Well this year you're going to have a proper party and cake and presents." He promised firmly. "We always have a party on Halloween; it's our favourite holiday. This year it will be a joint birthday and Halloween party."

"You do not have to do that… especially after Meep…"

"We don't," Ethel agreed, appearing beside her son as though from thin air, "but we're gonna. We need to celebrate the good things in life." She placed a birthday card on the table. "You'll get your cake later."

"Thank you."

"Glücklich geburtstag, mein liebling." Elsa called, breezing into the tent and seemingly gliding towards them. She cupped Greta's cheek gently and smiled. "Du bist jetzt einundzwanzig. Sie sind kein kind mehr."

"Ich habe noch nie ein kind gewesen. Ich durfte nicht."

Elsa paused, her eyes roving over her daughter's face as the truth of what she had just said sunk in. Closing her eyes and looking older and more tired than Greta had ever seen her look before, Elsa shook her head.

"Sie haben recht. Es tut mir leid."

Raising her hand, Greta nervously laid it on Elsa's arm, causing the older woman to look at her. "Es ist nicht zu spät für uns, Mutter, ist es?"

"Nein, mein schatz. Ich hoffe nicht."

Ethel cleared her throat. "For those of us who ain't fluent in German?"

"I was wishing her a happy birthday and reminding her that she is twenty-one now; a child no longer." Elsa told her with a sniff. "Greta said she has never been a child, that she was not allowed to be. She is right and for that I am sorry."

"But it is not too late for us to work out our relationship." Greta added with a hopeful smile.

"Of course it ain't." Ethel agreed, clapping her on the back. "It ain't never too late for that." She patted the birthday girl on the shoulder. "You gonna come help set up for the party?"

Nodding, Greta climbed to her feet and followed Ethel towards the big tent, sending Elsa a warm smile over her shoulder. The older woman returned the look, before patting Jimmy gently on the cheek and returning to her own tent. He looked sadly after her, before pushing his hands deep into his pockets and trudging away.

Greta helped Ethel, Pepper, Salty and Paul decorate the big tent ready for that afternoon and evening's festivities. They carved pumpkins, something the young woman had never done before, hung streamers and filled a large metal tub with water and apples. Paul explained apple bobbing to her and her eyes widened with astonishment. He laughed, sending her to help Ethel with a banner proclaiming 'Happy Birthday' in large crimson letters. She beamed as she pointed at each letter in turn and identified it, proud of herself for the achievement.

"Well done." Ethel praised her. "I know reading ain't easy, but it'll be worth the effort."

Nodding at her, Greta wandered over to where Eve was helping Suzi lay out the food they had been preparing. She sidled up beside her and grinned as the brunette handed her a biscuit from the closest plate.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Greta smiled, stuffing the biscuit into her mouth whole. She laughed, spraying crumbs everywhere at the expression on her friend's face. "Did you get me anything?"

"Maybe some table manners would have been an idea." Eve told her, shaking her head slightly. "But I was thinking you might like some driving lessons."

Greta's eyes widened. "You are going to teach me to drive the truck? Really?"

"I thought I'd give it a go."

"Thank you, Evie, thank you!" Beaming, the smile splitting her face from ear to ear, the blonde threw her arms around Eve and hugged her tightly.

"No problem…" Eve assured her, returning the hug. "Now, what else is left to do?"

"I do not know. I think it is almost ready." Greta told her. Then she frowned lightly. "What about the matinee performance? How are we supposed to perform to an audience with all this up?"

"There is no performance today. We don't perform on Halloween."

"Why?"

"Because of Edward Mordrake, obviously." Ethel told her with a frown.

"Who is–?"

"I'll explain later." The bearded lady told her. "But right now, we've got a party to get started."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Salty and Pepper shouted from behind her.

They grabbed Greta by the hands and pulled her towards the apple-bobbing tub. Pointing at it and then at the blonde, they clapped their hands excitedly. Realising that they wanted her to have a go first, she grinned and knelt beside the tin bath, lowering her face towards the water.

It was harder than she had imagined. Every time Greta thought she had trapped an apple between her teeth, it would bob under the water and float away from her. Growling in irritation, she scowled at the apples and looked up at Paul with a pout. He laughed down at her.

" _Hey, come on Suzi, you have a go._ " He suggested.

Suzi lifted herself up onto the rim of the tub, before leaning in. She managed to grasp an apple between her teeth on the first attempt. She winked at Greta as she lowered herself back down, taking a bite out of the apple and chewing with relish.

"How do you do that?" The blonde complained.

Paul laughed and turned to look at the twins. " _Hey, come on girls! Between the two of you, you can win this game in one dunk!_ "

" _No thank you._ " Dot declined his offer sourly.

" _We just washed our hair._ " Bette added.

"Come on then, kid, give it another go." Paul urged Greta, folding his arms over his chest and smirking at her. "I bet you can't do it."

"I bet I can!" She retorted, rising to the challenge at once.

He grinned as she leant forwards once more after the illusive apples. As soon as her head was bowed, he bent and pushed her face into the tub. Shrieking as the cold water soaked her, Greta fell backwards into a heap. She narrowed her eyes at the man who was laughing hard and plunged her hand into the tub, before flicking water at him. It was Paul's turn to gasp and Greta's turn to laugh.

"Right, this is–"

" _STOP!_ " A bellow from the other end of the tent made them both jump and everyone in the canvas building turned to look at the source of the sound. " _Stop it! What's wrong with you all?_ "

" _Dot…_ " Bette almost whispered, apparently alarmed by her sister's outburst.

" _Meep is dead! Don't you care? You're being disrespectful._ " Dot told them angrily. " _Look how much pain Jimmy's in. This is wrong. We should remember Meep by working even harder… maybe dedicating the show today to his memory._ "

" _The show?_ " Paul asked.

" _It's Halloween._ " Eve reminded them.

" _No freak performs on Halloween._ " Ethel said bluntly. " _Any idiot knows that._ "

" _That's not fair, they're new. They don't know about that old superstition._ " Jimmy defended the twins quickly.

" _It's not superstition; it's true._ " His mother argued.

" _What is?_ "

" _Why we don't perform on Halloween… on account of Edward Mordrake._ "

Hearing the name again, Greta moved to perch on the edge of the stage, listening intently. Pepper came to sit beside her, Salty on the other side, reaching out and holding the blonde's hand tightly in her own. Greta shot her a quick smile, before returning her attention to the conversation.

" _Who?_ " Bette asked, her face contorting in confusion.

" _Edward Mordrake, aristocrat, who lived in the middle 1800s. He was heir to all kinds of titles; could have been a duke or a lord or some shit if things had been different. Things are never different…_ " Ethel lectured them, pouring herself a goblet of whiskey. " _An Englishman of noble birth, Edward was a young man with fine attainments. He was a scholar, he was a poet, musician of rare ability._ "

" _So what was wrong with him?_ "

" _He had another face, on the back of his head; hideous as the devil. No one else could hear what it said, but it whispered to Edward incessantly of things only spoken of in hell. He tried to kill it, many times in many ways, but it wouldn't die._ "

" _So what happened to him?_ "

" _He went mad._ " Ethel said bluntly, pouring another cup of whiskey. " _His family had him committed to the crazy house; Bedlam. Truth be told, they were only too happy to have the family freak banished from sight. In the crazy house he wrote poetry, worked on an unfinished opera… anything to keep his mind off the demon whisperings, but he never got any relief. It was telling him to do things… commanding him._ " The woman shivered slightly as she looked around the troupe. " _One night, Edward escaped asylum and he ended up where we all do… at the freak show. They billed him as The Two-Faced Prince and he'd show off all the refined skills he'd learned as the scion of one of England's grand families. And then he'd take a bow._ "

" _And he was happy?_ " Dot asked, as though she already knew the answer. " _He'd found a home with others like himself._ "

Greta found herself squeezing Pepper's hand more tightly. The pinhead, obviously not really understanding what was going on, simply smiled more widely and shuffled a little closer to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder.

" _There's no one like Edward._ " Ethel told them grimly. " _He wasn't happy. One Halloween night, Edward snapped. He murdered every freak in the troupe… then he hung himself. Legend has it that even in death the demon face was smiling._ "

" _So… we don't perform on Halloween night out of respect?_ "

" _Out of fear, darling._ " Paul informed Bette harshly. " _If any freak performs on Halloween, they summon the spirit of Edward Mordrake and his demon half-face._ "

" _Once he appears, he never leaves alone. That whispering face will chose one more freak to take with him back to hell._ "

" _What a bunch of bunk!_ " Jimmy exclaimed, shaking his head and making everyone jump. His raised voice was jarring after the almost hushed storytelling voice of his mother. " _What're you trying to scare them for?_ "

Ethel scowled at him. " _It's not bunk… it's true. I can swear to it. In '32 when I was with Barnum, they made us perform on Halloween. Well… something visited the circus grounds that night 'cos next morning, Clyde Hendershot the astounding human cannonball – all three feet, four inches of him – was found hanging in his caravan. Yep… his head twisted clean around… his dead eyes staring backwards… and a smile on his face, just like Edward Mordrake's second face._ "

Moving quickly, Jimmy ripped the whisky bottle out of his mother's hand and banged it on the table with a furious scowl. " _Enough._ "

Defiantly, she raised her goblet to her lips and drained it. Putting the cup down, she stood and left the table silently. The rest of the troupe slowly began to move and the noise levels gradually rose again. Pepper slid off the stage and pulled Greta with her, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

They went to the head of the table where Eve and Ma Petite had been carving a pumpkin and Greta took a seat beside the Amazon. Pepper laughed at the face carved into the vegetable, but the blonde's attention was focused on trying to eavesdrop on the argument that was taking place between Jimmy and Ethel.

As his mother strode from the tent, Jimmy stayed still, evidently mulling over whatever had been said. Then he glanced over his shoulder and met Greta's worried gaze. Not returning the small smile she sent him, he turned and followed his mother through the entrance and out into the early evening sunshine.

"Evie… do you believe in Edward Mordrake?" Greta asked quietly.

She nodded fervently. "It's no superstition, sweetheart."

"I am going to…" The blonde murmured, nodding her head towards the entrance to the tent. "I do not really feel like celebrating anymore…"

Saying nothing, Eve simply watched her friend leave. Greta made her way to the edge of the camp and sat on an upturned, abandoned bucket, clutching her knees tightly. She stared out at the river that run past the camp thinking over the story that Ethel had told them. Greta was inclined to share Jimmy's view that it was just a stupid superstition that had scared generations of performers; stories passed down through the years until no one was quite sure which parts were fact and which had been embellished for dramatic effect.

It didn't seem to matter, though, as there was to be no performance. The Halloween party would continue late into the night, Greta expected, long after she had retired to bed. She sighed and tilted her head; movement catching her attention and making her stand, shielding her eyes from the sun to look properly.

"What is going on, little one?" She asked Ma Petite, scooping the tiny woman into her arms.

"Jimmy has finished digging the grave for Meep." Ma Petite replied. "They are going to have a service and bury his body."

"Shall we go?"

Receiving a nod from the girl held tightly on her hip, Greta made her way back through the camp and out into the field behind the Ferris Wheel. A small group had gathered a little way off, so they walked over the rough ground to join them. The coffin had already been lowered by the time Greta and Ma Petite reached them, so they quietly stood between Jimmy and Eve. The Amazon offered to take Ma Petite from Greta, who was a little relieved as her arms were starting to ache from carrying her.

"… _he loved to dress up… hear the screams of the kids when he'd sneak the occasional chicken head in their bag of candy._ " Jimmy said quietly, looking down at the coffin in its grave. " _It was the one day he felt like he could be one of them._ "

Greta was suddenly aware that Eve was doing her best not to cry beside her. Without thinking, she ran her hand lightly along the brunette's arm until she reached her hand, linking their fingers and squeezing comfortingly.

" _But we know this man… and he wasn't one of them._ " Jimmy continued as Eve dropped Greta's hand with a weak smile to put it in a paper bag and pull out a severed chick's head. " _He was better._ " Greta also took a head from the paper bag before passing it to Jimmy. " _We'll all miss you, Meep._ "

" _Here's to you, Meep… it's a little something to lighten the load as you walk through the valley of shadows._ "

They each threw their chick's head into the grave before a flask of hooch was passed along the line. Jimmy tipped a little of the liquid onto Meep's coffin, before handing it to Greta. She took a long drink, wincing slightly as the alcohol burnt its way down her throat, before handing the flask on to Eve.

The women stood back and watched as the men began to shovel dirt back into the hole, burying the coffin. Reaching out a hand, the blonde took the flask back from Toulouse and gulped down more of the burning liquid. Frowning, Eve pulled the hooch away from the younger woman.

"Come on." She murmured, turning away from the grave. "Let's go and see if Dot and Bette are free to give you a lesson."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Massive apologies if my German is a bit wrong! I'm relying on High School German from about 8 years ago to write this!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading/reviewing! :)_**

 ** _x_**


	7. Chapter 7

The twins had been taking a nap in their tent when Greta went in search of them, so she left without disturbing their peace and quiet. Ethel had intercepted her as she headed towards her mother's tent, telling her there was no point attempting a conversation with the older blonde because she was as high as a kite.

Retreating to her own tent, the blonde had pulled out the flashcards Bette had given her and carefully laid them out in order, reciting the alphabet quietly to herself. Locating the letters of her name, Greta hunted around the tent for the paper and pencils that she knew were around somewhere. Finally finding them, she settled herself in front of the flashcards and carefully wrote out her name on the paper.

Smiling proudly, she returned the cards to the correct places in her alphabet line and then picked out the sounds she could hear in her mother's name. E – L – S – A. It joined her own name on the paper. Several others joined them, the girl sounding out as best she could.

D – O – T.

B – E – T.

E – V.

J – I – M – E.

P – E – P – A.

S – O – L – T – E.

"It looks like you are hard at work, liebling." Elsa's soft voice made the young woman jump and instinctively cover what she was doing with her hand. Laughing softly, her mother gently pulled the paper towards her and looked at it carefully. "Good… but what is this one?"

"Eve." Greta told her, looking over Elsa's shoulder to see which word she was pointing at.

"And this?"

"Jimmy… Pepper… Salty."

Elsa wrote the names properly beside her daughter's attempts and smiled at her. "You were very close, darling. English is a difficult language to learn… the letters do not always make the sounds that we expect."

Sighing, Greta put her head in her hands in defeat. "I am never going to get this..."

"You have been learning for a few weeks, Greta. Give it a little longer before you give up. Besides," she stroked a hand through her daughter's hair, "we Mars women never simply give up on anything."

Unable to stop herself reacting to her mother's gentle touch, the younger woman allowed her eyelids to flicker shut and she sighed happily, leaning into her side. "Ethel told me that you were high."

Elsa chuckled lightly, continuing to run her fingers through Greta's hair. "I was… but then I met a fortune teller who told me that there is still time for my career to take off. That I will still be a star."

"A fortune teller?" Greta asked, pulling away to look at her mother properly, arching an eyebrow cynically.

"Yes. She saw my past… my future. She truly has a gift."

"You do not believe that? You do not believe that she had the ability to see and predict your future?"

"Yes." Elsa replied bluntly. "I have hired her. But it made me think… I need to refine the show. I need to work on some new numbers and we need a new selling point; something to really drag the audiences in."

"Like what?"

"I want to pair you and Jimmy up… star-crossed lovers; Beauty and the Beast. That'll really draw the audience in…"

"No!" Greta shook her head vehemently. "I will not–"

"I am not saying you have to actually fall in love with the boy," her mother pointed out, rolling her eyes, "it is all an act. You play a part, liebling. You sing a duet, play up to the idea we are selling the audience, that is it."

"It is not that, Mother. I just… I think that Dot is in love with Jimmy. It would hurt her and she is my friend. Why could it not be her that plays the part? Perhaps it would turn out that it becomes real?"

"Because it has to be you, Greta. The audience will be fascinated with the idea of someone like them, you, falling in love with a freak, Jimmy. Two freaks in love is hardly the crowd-drawer we need."

"It is a horrible idea."

"Perhaps it is. But it will bring in an audience." Elsa decided firmly. She stood up, brushing invisible dirt off her skirt. "Come on, we will go and work on both our acts."

"But… Edward Mordrake…"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Do not be ridiculous. It is superstition."

Reluctantly, Greta left her things were they were and followed her mother out of her tent. They crossed the camp and paused outside the big tent, listening to Dot arguing with Paul and Eve. Apparently the twins had had the same idea as Elsa and wanted to rehearse themselves.

" _You Carnies are so superstitious… he's a myth!_ "

" _I am the only myth around here._ " Elsa announced, sweeping through the entrance to the tent and pulling Greta along in her wake.

" _They're not concerned about Mordrake._ " Paul told her quickly. " _I'm trying to tell…_ "

" _Of course they're not,_ " she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, " _simply a superstition._ " Behind her, Greta looked between her friends and shrugged. " _You two run along now. A clairvoyant has sworn to me that a very important gentleman will be arriving very soon to reinvigorate my career. So I must rehearse some new material._ "

"What is she talking about?" Eve muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Greta shrugged again. "I have no idea… I think she has smoked too much opium…"

" _Well, you can rehearse when we're done._ " Dot told her in a bored tone. " _We're the headliners._ "

" _A bit of applause for a two-headed girl who sings a song and you think you can push me out?_ "

" _We should probably discuss our salary, since we are now the star attraction._ "

" _How dare you!_ " Elsa raged, reacting instantly as Dot touched her sore spot. " _I have been a star for decades now. You are nothing… nothing… but a two-headed freak stumbling around the stage squeaking out a crummy tune. Go back to your tent and stay there, or I will take you into the swamp and leave you there_."

The tension in the air around them was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. But then Dot and Bette stalked past Elsa and descended the steps at the side of the stage, disappearing from sight. The show runner looked at the music they had left behind, before swiping at it angrily and sending the stand clattering to the ground, the sheet music fluttering slowly through the air to join it.

" _What are you staring at?_ " She demanded furiously of the four figures watching her from below. " _Hmm? Do you value your jobs around here?_ " When Paul, Eve and Ma Petite all nodded, Elsa inclined her head slightly. " _Then walk those long legs up to the piano and you pick up those drumsticks and start banging._ " As they reluctantly did as they were told, as slowly as they dared, she lost patience. " _Schnell!_ "

"Moth– Elsa…" Greta looked imploringly up at her, seeing how scared her friends were at the thought of performing. "Is this really the best idea? I mean–"

"You shut up. Sit there in the front row and listen. We will work on your new act afterwards, do you understand?"

"Yes."

With no choice but to comply to her demands, the young woman sat down in the on one of the hard wooden chairs in the front row of the audience and looked up at her mother in the centre of the stage. The band started up and then Elsa began to sing. There was no doubting she was good, but the song choice made Greta shiver in her seat. As Elsa continued through the song, the younger woman felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, as though she was being watched.

Her mother's face changed, although she didn't stop singing, and Greta was suddenly very aware of a chilly breeze around her legs. Glancing down, she saw a thick, swirling green mist covering the ground and completely hiding her feet from view. Turning quickly in her seat, her eyes nearly dropped out of her head at the sight of a tall man, dressed all in black, almost gliding down the central aisle of the tent towards the stage.

Feeling as though her heart was thumping fit to burst through her rib cage, Greta hurriedly turned back to face the front, not knowing what to do. She met her mother's eyes and silently pleaded with her to stop. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at her daughter and shook her head sharply, never faltering in her performance. Clearly she didn't think there was anything to be worried about, but Greta felt sick to her stomach.

Eve glanced sideways, looking out into the audience, and the young woman on the front row saw the exact moment when her friend realised that they were not alone in the tent. Their eyes met and Greta shook her head slowly, widening her eyes to show she didn't know who the man was either. Ripping her gaze away, Eve turned to look at Paul. Neither of them stopped playing, but Greta could feel the tension coming off the stage in waves.

As the song ended, Elsa bowed low. When she straightened up, her smile dropped instantly from her face. Greta spun round in her seat and realised the reason for the change in her mother's expression; the man had vanished. Looking back at the stage, she saw the terror on the band's faces and the confusion and, although she would never admit it, fear on Elsa's.

"That was not…" Greta started in a choked voice, swallowing anxiously, "that was not… him… was it?"

Elsa was the first to recover. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "Of course not, you silly girl. You have allowed them to fill your head with nonsense. It is a superstition, that is all."

"But he–"

"Enough!" She turned to Eve. "We need to find a duet for Greta and Jimmy to sing."

"A duet?"

"It is my new idea for bringing the crowds in, that will show those twins they are not indispensible. It will be a modern day fairy tale; Beauty and the Beast. Sell the audience the idea that Greta and Jimmy are in love. What sells better than a doomed romance?"

Greta put her head in her hands, absolutely mortified by her mother's words. She couldn't bear the thought of looking up and catching her friends' eyes and seeing how they felt about the idea. She tried to tune out the conversation taking place on the stage; Elsa and Eve swapping ideas on the song that the pair could sing.

"Greta!" The blonde jumped at her mother's shout. "Come up here and discuss the song options I have picked out with Eve. You and Jimmy will have to rehearse together all of tomorrow morning because I want this in tomorrow's show. You are going to have to sell the love story, liebchen… make them believe it."

Reluctantly, feeling as though she was walking to the gallows, Greta climbed the steps and moved across the stage to hover behind Eve's piano stool awkwardly. Elsa smiled and patted her cheek before turning on her heels and striding away, leaving them to it. The rest of the band dispersed as well, eager to leave the tent.

"I cannot believe this…" Greta muttered as soon as they were alone, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. "It is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard."

"She's got a point, though." Eve admitted grudgingly. "The audiences will lap this up."

"You cannot seriously believe that?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course… the idea of Lobster Boy and Songbird Sally isn't so ludicrous. If Jimmy didn't have those hands, he'd be able to pick any girl he wanted and you…"

"Oh, yes, I am 'normal'."

Eve chuckled. "You must have seen those boys hanging round during the shows hoping to speak to you."

"You are joking, right?"

"Nope, they're here every night." She laughed again as the blonde pulled a face. "I heard one saying that he was going to rescue you from the freaks. Since your rant at the diner, word's got round that you're not like the rest of us. Face it, you've got a gang of admirers."

"He said what?" Greta ground out angrily. "Point him out tomorrow… I want to have a word with him."

"Alright, boss." Eve grinned at her. "Come on, let's look at these songs."

They spent a long time deciding which of the songs would be best for Greta and Jimmy to sing. Eve knew Jimmy's style and range and they used that to inform which song would work best for both of them. Finally, having come to a decision, they left the tent. The closer they got Eve's trailer, the more nervous Greta got.

Finally, she bit down her pride and asked the question that had been on her mind since they'd stepped foot out into the night. "Umm… could I…? I mean… can I sleep in your caravan tonight?"

Eve arched an eyebrow at her. "Sure, but… why? Are you worried about Mordrake?"

"No. I mean… yes, but… I would not want you left unprotected if he comes to visit."

"Go and get changed. I'll make up a bed for you." The older woman offered, seeing through her words at once but squeezing Greta's shoulder and smiling warmly anyway.

Nodding, the blonde hurried to her tent and pulled on her sleep things. She padded back across the camp and hesitated outside Eve's caravan before raising her hand and knocking lightly on the door. There was a pause and then a shuffling noise before the door was thrown open and Eve beckoned her inside.

"Thank you, I–"

"There's no need to thank me." Eve assured her gently. "I've gotta admit I'm quite glad of the company tonight."

"Do you think it really was him?"

"I don't know… I don't want to believe it was."

"But he just… was there… and then… he just… was not…"

"I know." Eve agreed softly, reading between the lines of the nonsensical rambling and working out what the blonde meant.

She slipped under the covers on her bed and looked expectantly at Greta who was sitting awkwardly on the other bed she had made up. Her hand hovered over the light switch, not wanting to extinguish it before the younger woman was ready.

"Can I share yours?" Greta asked quietly, biting her lip.

Eve hesitated for a moment and then nodded, shifting sideways so that there was space for the younger woman on the mattress beside her. Once they were settled, side-by-side under the blankets, Eve flicked the light switch and plunged them into darkness.

"Are you still awake, Evie?" Greta whispered what felt like hours later.

"Mmm…" Eve agreed.

"What if he comes?"

"You'll be alright, sweetheart, you're not a freak."

"That's not what I… But if he is real… if that really was him… then he will choose someone to take back to hell with him. That means that… someone…"

"Yeah." Eve agreed, swallowing thickly. She shook her head and then froze as she felt Greta scooting closer to her, snuggling into her side.

"I think we should just… try and get some sleep." Greta murmured, unable to stifle a wide yawn and blinking several times as her eyelids grew heavier.

Deciding to follow her advice, the older woman closed her eyes and did her best to ignore the odd sensation of having someone curled up beside her, their head resting on her shoulder and an arm slung across her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Greta woke up, she stretched languidly, thinking that she hadn't slept so well for a long time. Movement behind her reminded her that she was in Eve's caravan, in her bed. Rolling over, she found herself face-to-face with her already conscious friend. Eve was slightly cross-eyed, looking at Greta at such close proximity. The blonde giggled.

"Good morning."

Eve yawned. "Morning sweetheart, sleep OK?"

"I did. Did you?"

"Mmm…" The older woman agreed, poking her gently in the side so that she rolled out of bed and let her get up. "Best night's sleep I've had for a while." Greta looked at her curiously, wondering at the fact they'd both thought that. "What?"

"Nothing." The blonde said innocently, shaking her head and smiling broadly. "I think I had better go and get dressed. I have a feeling that today might be a busy day of rehearsals."

Leaving the caravan quickly, not bothering to check whether anyone was watching, she padded barefoot across the camp towards her tent. She was passing the dining tent, examining her nails closely and not paying the slightest bit of attention to her surroundings, when a cry from the table there made her jump and swear loudly.

"Scheiße!" She clutched her chest dramatically. "Elsa! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Where were you?" The older woman demanded, standing and striding across the scrubby grass towards her daughter. There was a wild panic in her eyes that Greta had not seen there before. "You were not in your tent!"

"Edward Mordrake was here last night." Desiree told her, more gently. "We were worried…"

"You were worried that he came after me?" Greta arched an eyebrow as she looked between them. "Why would he? I did not see him after…"

"So where were you because I am not going to buy that you got up early to take a walk." Her mother snapped.

"I stayed in Eve's caravan. I was a bit… I did not want to be on my own if Mordrake came back." The young woman admitted with a shrug. "Eve was kind enough to let me stay with her."

They stopped talking as the roar of a motorbike sounded behind them and turned to see who was riding it. Greta recognised Jimmy at once, but frowned as she realised she didn't know who the blonde riding with him was.

"Another one who does a disappearing act!" Elsa groused, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Who is that?"

"Who?" Her mother frowned and then shrugged. "Oh! That is the fortune-teller I hired; Mystic Miss Esmeralda… otherwise known as Maggie."

"Hmm…" Greta frowned as they dismounted the motorbike.

" _Where the hell have you been?_ " Elsa demanded loudly, moving closer to the pair.

" _Curfew's lifted._ "

" _What? Have they caught the killer?_ "

" _He did._ " Maggie announced, pointing at Jimmy. " _Caught the killer… saved the kids… saved everybody._ " She shifted slightly. " _I've gotta pee; you try holding it on a bike for five miles._ "

Before she wandered away, she pressed a kiss to Jimmy's cheek, causing Greta to raise her eyebrows. She smacked him round the back of the head as he stared after her dreamily, pulling a face. Elsa rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour, before leaning close so that she could lower her voice.

" _That girl has cast a spell._ " Then her tone became harsher. " _She's not the only one. The camp had a visitor last night…_ "

" _Edward Mordrake._ " Jimmy said.

" _He came to you, too?_ "

" _Not to me, but he claimed his freak._ "

They all stared at him, wondering what he meant. Before they had a chance to ask, however, the sound of multiple cars heading towards the camp caught all of their attentions. Greta took an involuntary step towards her mother as the older woman's eyes widened and she looked worried.

" _Was ist los?_ " She murmured.

"Vielleicht ist es nicht etwas schlechtes." Greta suggested hopefully, slipping into German easily in an attempt to reassure her mother.

Elsa shot her a look and shook her head sharply. " _They've finally come to run us out._ "

Deciding on safety in numbers, even if everyone was still dressed in their nightclothes, they headed out to meet the townies together. Elsa led the way, with Jimmy and Greta on her heels. Amongst the crowd were women and children and Greta suddenly didn't think that this was some kind of lynch mob after all.

" _You Jimmy?_ " A man at the front asked.

" _What do you and the rest of this mob want?_ " Elsa demanded in a hostile tone, putting her hands on her hips.

" _We wanted to thank you._ " The man said, looking directly at Jimmy.

" _You saved our son._ " The woman beside him explained.

" _You saved our town. I wanna shake your hand._ "

None of the circus performers knew how to react to the unexpected sentiment. Elsa pushed Jimmy to make him move and he shook the man's hand warily, still unable to understand exactly what was going on.

" _Jessie…_ " The woman urged her daughter forward.

" _Homemade brownies… I only ate one._ " The little girl said with a smile, holding out a plate to Jimmy.

He took them, the confusion still etched on his face. " _Thank you_."

" _Are you a real lady?_ " The girl asked Desiree curiously.

" _Jessie!_ " Her mother chided her. " _Manners!_ "

Desiree only smiled broadly. " _Oh, that's OK, darlin'. I'm a lady… and then some!_ "

Slowly the two groups began to merge; the townies actively engaging the carnies in conversation. Greta chattered happily to a woman who was looking at her curiously, as though trying to work out what was unusual about her. The young woman almost laughed as she explained that the only thing that was special about her was her ability to sing.

Moving away, Greta beamed at Salty and Pepper who were thoroughly enjoying themselves. She found herself in the midst of a group of young men and thought back to what her friend had told her the night before. Asking which of them had decided he was going to rescue her, she laughed inwardly as a boy, probably no older than fifteen, went bright red. The anger she had felt towards him melted away as she watched him floundering and attempting to explain himself.

"Why do you live here?" One of the boys asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you're not… you know… one of them." He tried to explain. "So why are you part of a freak show?"

Greta grinned. "This is my family. These freaks, as you call them, are my brothers and sisters, my aunts and uncles, my cousins… my mother is here. They're my friends."

The boys nodded, apparently a little confused, but accepting her words. Shaking her head slightly, Greta moved away to join Eve and Ma Petite, holding out her arms to take the tiny woman from her friend. She nodded as Ma Petite chattered excitedly, pointing out people and telling her what they'd said to her. Eve grinned down at the blonde when she caught her eyes.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen!_ " Elsa called, drawing everyone's attention to her. " _One and all… we would like to invite you to our grand command performance tonight, here in our big top. Tickets are available over there at the box office._ "

Motioning for her daughter to join her, the show owner leant against the wooden panel behind her. Greta passed Ma Petite back to Eve, before making her way through the crowd to see what Elsa wanted. The older woman told her to go and get dressed quickly, so that she could meet her and Jimmy ready for rehearsals.

Nodding, the young woman did as she was told, pulling on a pair of pants and a short-sleeved shirt quickly. She was ready in record time and arrived at the big tent before anyone else. Humming the tune that Eve had played her the night before when they had decided on the song, Greta practised her part while she waited.

Before long the others started trickling in. Elsa outlined the idea to Jimmy, who raised his eyebrows but didn't protest. Making a comment about how at least one of the youngsters knew better than to question her decisions, the older woman took a seat in the front row to watch their practise. Eve played the song several times for them while they became familiar with it. Jimmy read out the lyrics for Greta patiently and she memorised them with ease.

After several hours, Elsa was satisfied and gave them a break for lunch. After lunch were more rehearsals and then another break. That break, however, involved her setting everyone to work putting out chairs ready for the performance. She urged them to put them as close together as they possibly could so that they could fit more people in.

" _You wanted to see us?_ " Dot and Bette asked together as they walked into the big tent a while later.

" _Yes. We have a sold out show tonight and I've made some changes to the set list._ " Elsa informed them.

Awkwardly, Greta moved away, helping Eve put the chairs even closer together. They both looked up, pulling faces at each other as they caught snatches of the strained conversation going on between Elsa and the twins. Greta felt terrible enough that she and Jimmy were replacing them as headliners and she doubted that her mother was breaking the news that they were warming up for the pinheads gently.

"Who is he?" Greta demanded in a low voice, nodding towards the stranger that was talking to her mother.

"No idea…"

"I do not trust him." The blonde said narrowing her eyes.

Eve laughed and shook her head. "What d'you mean? You don't even know him!"

"I know…" Greta shuddered slightly. "I just have a feeling… I am a good judge of character. I do not like him."

"OK, sweetheart."

Knowing that her friend was just humouring her, Greta grumbled quietly to herself. Her frown deepened when she caught Eve grinning and shaking her head in amusement. She banged the final chair into place and then scowled at Eve, before stamping off in the direction of her tent.

"Oh, come on, Greta!" Eve called after her, catching up with the younger woman in a couple of strides. "Don't be like that."

"You are not taking me seriously! I am not a child and I am hardly ever wrong."

"I'm well aware you're not a child, Greta." The brunette said seriously, before sighing and holding up her hands. "OK, OK. He's a wrong 'un. We'll keep an eye on him, alright?"

"I need to get ready for the performance." Greta muttered sulkily. "Where is Ma Petite… she said she would redo my nails for me."

"I'll go and find her." Eve promised. "You go get changed and forget about whoever that man is."

She returned with Ma Petite in no time. Greta was still changing when they arrived and took the opportunity to ask for their opinion on what she should wear. Eve cleared her throat and pointed towards the blue dress the younger woman was holding up, telling her that she looked nice in blue. Greta beamed at her, her mood already greatly improved.

For some reason, nerves set in as she heard Dell announcing their act. The audience was packed, but that hadn't bothered her before. She thought that the problem might be that she would have to keep up appearances of being in love with Jimmy. Dot was already scowling at her from the other side of the tent and the younger woman shifted her gaze uncomfortably so that she didn't have to meet the other woman's.

"And now for the first time ever, our very own lovebirds. This is a real tale of Beauty and the Beast, folks. Please welcome Songbird Sally and Lobster Boy!"

Eve caught Greta's eye as she climbed on stage, winking and smiling reassuringly at her. The blonde returned the smile and moved across to stand by her microphone as Jimmy started singing, doing her best to look at him with adoration. It was easy, she supposed as she watched him, to fall in love with his handsome features and cheeky smile.

"I drew a broken heart right on your window pane

Waited for your reply here in the pouring rain

Just breathe against the glass leave me some kind of sign

I know the hurt won't pass, yeah just tell me it's not the end of the line

Just tell me it's not the end of the line."

Taking a breath, Greta sent Jimmy a dazzling smile before coming in with her part of the song, swaying her hips in time with the music as she danced on the spot. She kept her eyes trained on the audience, picking out several men to make eye contact with, before turning to face her partner at the end of the chorus.

"I never meant to break your heart now I won't let this plane go down

I never meant to make you cry, I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh

You gotta hold on, hold on to what you're feeling

That feeling is the best thing, the best thing, alright

I'm gonna place my bet on us

I know this love is heading in the same direction

That's up."

Jimmy winked at her and leant into the microphone, wrapping his hand around it without breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"You drew a question mark, but you know what I want

I wanna turn the clock, yeah, right back to where it was."

Stalking towards Jimmy and pulling her microphone with her, they sang together, leaning in so that they were only inches apart.

"So let's build a bridge, yeah, from your side to mine

I'll be the one to cross over, just tell me it's not the end of the line

Just tell me it's not the end of the line."

Jimmy stopped singing, allowing Greta to take the solo. She poured as much emotion as she could into the lyrics.

"I never meant to break your heart, now I won't let this plane go down

I never meant to make you cry, I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh

You gotta hold on, hold on to what you're feeling

That feeling is the best thing, the best thing, alright

I'm gonna place my bet on us

I know this love is heading in the same direction

That's up."

Greta stopped singing to catch her breath, grinning at Jimmy as he moved into her personal space and grabbed her hand, holding it to his chest. She splayed her fingers across the fabric of his shirt, directly over where his heart was and felt it beating against her fingers.

"Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then

Feel it here in my heart

Put my heart in your hand."

Pulling her hand out of her friend's grasp and pushing him away lightly, the young woman joined in with him, their voices working together in perfect harmony.

"Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand

If you did, all you have to say is

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm waiting for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

I never meant to break your heart, now I won't let this plane go down

I never meant to make you cry, I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh."

While Jimmy sang the next few lines, Greta moved to the side of the stage and disappeared momentarily from sight. She raised her arms as Toulouse and Paul quickly secured the belt of the harness, which was attached to a thin but sturdy wire, around her waist.

"You gotta hold on, hold on to what you're feeling

That feeling is the best thing, the best thing, alright."

Swapping places with the young woman, Jimmy was fixed into his own harness before her returned to the centre stage and linked his fingers through Greta's so that they could sing the final two words of the song together.

"I'm gonna place my bet on us

I know this love is heading in the same direction,"

"That's up."

On the word 'up', Dell yanked on the ropes that were attached to the wires of the harnesses Jimmy and Greta had strapped round them. The pair rose high in the air above the stage, still holding hands, to riotous applause from the audience below them. Beaming at her partner, the young woman started laughing, wondering what she had been worried about before they had started singing. Jimmy grinned back, pulling her closer to him and winking.

As Dell lowered them gently back to the stage, Jimmy pulled Greta into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around him, the adrenaline of the situation causing her to shake. She was glad to have someone to hold on to. Several shouts of 'kiss her' came from the audience and the pair exchanged a look.

Leaning closer so that she could whisper in Jimmy's ear, Greta lowered her voice and pressed her cheek against his, keeping the bright smile on her face. "You even think about trying it and I will break your legs."

"I wouldn't dream of it, kid." He assured her with a laugh.

They turned and waved happily at their audience, before Jimmy led them off stage, still holding Greta's hand tightly. The pair stayed out of the way as best as they could for the rest of the show, watching from the side of the tent. The energy of such a big audience was making everyone put on the best show they were capable of and the spectators were lapping it up. Jimmy went back on for his juggling act a little later on, but Greta wasn't required again, so she simply leant against the canvas with her arms folded over her chest and watched.

"You were a big hit." Elsa congratulated her daughter as soon as the audience had dispersed. "We will have to think of more songs for you two to perform."

"You were great, too." The younger woman said quickly. "Will I have to sing with Jimmy all the time?"

"Why? Did you not enjoy it?"

Shaking her head quickly, Greta smiled. "No, I did. I do like singing on my own as well, though. The audience might get bored if we always duet."

"We will discuss it." Elsa promised her, patting her arm. "The pair of you were very convincing up there… I actually thought you were going to kiss at the end when you leant in close to Jimmy."

"I was telling him that if he tried it I would break his legs."

Elsa laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger woman. "You are definitely my daughter, mein liebchen. Now," she ushered Greta out of the tent, "to bed with you. You need your rest."

Nodding and wishing her mother a good night, the girl headed in the direction of her tent. Halfway there she bumped into Eve who had just taken Ma Petite to bed. Grinning, the brunette congratulated her friend on her performance, earning herself an eye roll for her trouble as the younger woman brushed off the compliment.

"Can I–?"

"Do you want to–?"

They started at the same time, before breaking off and laughing softly. Eve motioned for Greta to say whatever it was that she had been trying to say. The blonde chewed her lip nervously.

"I was just wondering whether I could stay in your caravan again." She said quickly, as though afraid she would be laughed at. "It is just that your bed is so much more comfortable than mine and… well… I slept really well."

Eve smiled brightly at her. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to. I slept really well, too."

They separated while Greta went to her tent to change and Eve went to her caravan to do the same. Less than five minutes later, the brunette heard a soft tap on her door and moved to let the younger woman in, closing the door tightly behind her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! It means a lot!_**

 ** _Also, in response to a couple of questions I've had about Greta/Jimmy, as I said in chapter 1 this is going to be a f/f fic. Greta and Jimmy will be close, but I ship Jimmy/Dot and I couldn't bring myself to mess with them!_**

 ** _Lyrics in this chapter are '_ Up' _by_ Olly Murs and Demi Lovato _:)_**


	9. Chapter 9

"That man's in talking to Elsa again." Eve informed Greta in a low voice a couple of days later, dropping down beside the blonde on a chair in the backstage area of the big tent.

"What?"

"Miss Greta!" Ma Petite complained as the young woman pulled her hands away and smudged her nail polish. "Sit still!"

"I am sorry, honey." Greta apologised softly, smiling contritely at the tiny woman and immediately placing her hands back where they had been before. Ma Petite fixed her with a frown, before returning her attention to the polka dots she was decorating the blonde's nails with.

They had been playing to packed shows every night since the curfew had been lifted. Word had flown around the town and people were so eager to come and see the acts that they were sold out by lunchtime. Many of the townies had returned to Jupiter disappointedly after being turned away because there were no seats left. The performers had been working flat out round the clock to polish their performances and come up with new ideas and ways to keep the seats filled and the money pouring in.

"You still think there's something dodgy about him?" Eve asked quietly, tilting her head and fixing the blonde with a searching look.

Greta nodded fervently. "Yeah, I really do. I would not trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Your mom evidently does." Eve reminded her bluntly.

"Elsa is blinded by thoughts of Hollywood." The blonde pointed out, a cold look appearing in her eyes for a moment. "Evie, my mother would trust a horse if it told her what she wanted to hear."

With a chuckle, the older woman reached over and patted her friend's leg soothingly. She had just opened her mouth to say something, when they heard shouts from outside. With most of the audience already seated or wandering into the tent and the show due to start at any minute, both women wondered what on earth could be going on.

They rushed out of the tent through the side entrance in search of the source of the sound. Jimmy was supporting Desiree across the uneven ground and shouting about needing help and a doctor. Eve, having the longer legs, reached them first with Greta and Salt and Pepper hot on her heels.

"Blood!" The female pinhead started shouting the second she spotted the crimson liquid on Desiree's legs. "Blood!"

"Shhh!" Greta soothed her quickly, wrapping an arm around Pepper's shoulders and hugging her tightly to her side, trying to prevent her drawing more attention to the situation than was necessary. "It is OK, Pep, shhh…"

" _We need a car!_ _I've gotta get her to a hospital!_ " Jimmy panicked.

" _All of ya, into ya places… now!_ " Ethel ordered firmly, appearing and ushering them all back towards the tent. " _Where's Dell?_ "

" _Not here._ "

" _Go on, get up on that stage. Folks are here to see ya! I'll handle this._ "

Reluctantly, the performers filed back into the big tent just as the drum roll began to start the show. None of their minds were really on their performances, each of them worrying about Desiree and what was happening. Jimmy prowled around backstage like a big cat, setting everyone else on edge as he refused to sit, or even stand, still.

"Will she be alright?" Greta asked Eve anxiously, biting her lip as she sidled up beside her friend. Both women were watching the young man as he finally sat on the edge of a crate in the corner of the back stage area and put his head in his hands.

"I hope so." Eve replied quickly. "Depends what's happened, I guess…"

"You're on girls." Jimmy called suddenly, jumping to his feet and striding over to the steps up to the stage as a round of applause sounded from the other side of the curtain and Salty and Pepper trotted happily off towards them. "You ready?"

Nodding, they followed him on, Eve taking her place at the piano and Greta standing in the middle of the stage, smiling at the young man who had followed her on with the microphone. Glancing behind her, Greta nodded at the rest of the band and received a wink from Paul in return.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, this next act is always a treat… the love of my life, my girl, Songbird Sally!"

The applause started before the band had even played the first note. Greta smiled at Jimmy as he disappeared behind the curtains and she was left alone in the spotlight. The young woman was glad that she and Eve had decided on a less upbeat song than normal for that night's show because she wasn't in the mood to pretend to be cheerful.

"Let's get old together

Let's be unhappy forever

Cause there's no one else in this world

That I'd rather be unhappy with

Let's be exposed and unprotected

Let's see one another when we're weak

Let's go our separate ways in the night

Like two moths

But know that you're flying home to me.

I was born thinking

It would all be dreamy

But I know that I wouldn't be happy that way

You wear me out with frustration and heartache and anger

But we wait for the wave just to wash it away

Don't say nothing, just sit next to me

Don't say nothing, shhh

Just be, just be, just be.

Let's let go together

Let us unfold one another

And watch all the little things that once drew me to you

Eventually get on my nerves

I wear you out with frustration and heartache and anger

But we wait for the wave just to wash it away

Don't say nothing, just sit next to me

Don't say nothing, shhh

Just be, just be, just be.

When you're sick of the every day oh

When you're tired of my voice

When you tell me

You'll walk out that door

That's when I know that you'll stay.

Don't say nothing, just sit next to me

Don't say nothing, just be, just be

Just don't say nothing, just sit next to me,

Don't say nothing, just be, just be, just be.

Don't say nothing, shhhhh."

"Songbird Sally, ladies and gents!" Jimmy shouted over the cheering and clapping. With one final curtsey, Greta left the stage. " _And now… for the grand lady herself… welcome to the stage,_ _Fräulein_ _Elsa Mars!_ "

As soon as Jimmy appeared backstage, Greta made straight for her friend and laid a hand gently on his arm. Jimmy shook his head sharply at her, shaking her off, before pushed through the tent flaps and heading out into the night air. Not thinking twice, the young woman followed him outside.

"Jimmy? Jim!" She called, jogging to catch up as he refused to slow down. "Stop!"

"What?" He demanded irritably whirling round and glaring at her. "What do you want, Greta?"

"What happened? Are you alright? How did Desi get injured?"

"I… We were fooling around and then… she started bleeding."

"Come back to the tent…" Greta urged. "Talk to me… you should not be on your own."

"No, I–"

"Jimmy!" Toulouse appeared, looking wildly at them from the side entrance to the tent and motioning for them to head back towards him urgently. "Greta! Quick!"

Exchanging a bewildered look, they rushed back into the tent and immediately heard the jeers and shouts of the audience. Frowning, wondering what could have caused them to turn so abruptly, the pair ignored everyone else and rushed up onto the stage to Elsa's aid. Greta wrapped an arm around her mother's waist and gently pulled her off the stage with her. Jimmy announced the end of the show and signalled for the curtain to be drawn across.

"What–?" Greta started questioning as soon as they had reached the safety of Elsa's tent, but her mother cut her off sharply. She pushed the younger woman away forcefully, making her stumble on the uneven ground and clutch at the chaise lounge to prevent her landing on her knees.

"Leave me!"

"But I just–"

"GET OUT!"

Turning, the young woman all but sprinted from her mother's tent and fury. She scowled at the crowds who were milling around the showground, clearly in no hurry to go home. Several caught her arm, congratulating her on her performance, but the words sounded empty and hollow in her ears. She just wanted to get away and pretend that everything was normal; that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Making her way through the crowd, she went in search of her friends, hoping they'd be able to tell her what had happened. It wasn't difficult to track them down, gathered together on the stage in the big tent talking in hushed tones. They stopped at the sound of footsteps and all turned to look at her.

"What happened out here?" Greta demanded, placing her hands on her hips and scowling around at the assembled performers and not paying any attention to their silence.

"The crowd they just… they weren't interested in Elsa." Paul said with a shrug. "They were talking and then someone started throwing popcorn."

"Why? It cannot be that simple."

He sighed. "Sometimes… sometimes they just want something different."

"But… why her act and not mine?" Greta demanded, folding her arms over her chest, unable to understand. "This is what Elsa lives for… this is her everything. She preforms as easily as she breathes. I do not."

The others exchanged a look before each of them did their best to avoid Greta's eyes. There were a couple of moments of silence as everyone tried to think of something to say. Finally it was the Amazon, the young blonde's best friend, who was the only one brave enough to answer her.

"Greta, honey, you're young and pretty." Eve told her. "Elsa is… well… she doesn't exactly have youth on her side anymore. Your song choices, matched with your image, that's enough for the audiences to love you, whereas… she just doesn't appeal to them in the same way."

"What can we do?" Greta demanded, looking around at her friends. "There must be something we can do to change things? There has to be some way of making Elsa's act popular again?"

There was an even longer silence as they tried to think of a way to answer her question. It was evident that Greta was hoping that they would come up with some grand plan, something that they could use to restore her mother's act to the top billing it had once been. But the others knew that there was no way to do what she wanted. They couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

Finally they gave up and Paul shrugged. "There is no way. We can't change what people think."

"There must be something!" She raged.

Shaking his head, Paul slid off the stage and walked towards her. "Look, Greta, I know Elsa's your mother and you want to stay on the right side of her, but there is nothing we can do."

"No!"

"We sleep on it." He suggested as gently as he could. "It'll give Elsa time to calm down and hopefully it'll all have blown over by tomorrow."

He attempted to smile soothingly at Greta, but she pushed past him roughly and stalked away. No one spoke until she had left the tent, leaving her friends staring after her. Exchanging wary looks, the others started walking slowly in the same direction as she had just disappeared.

"If there was any doubt Greta was Elsa's daughter…" Suzi muttered, shaking her head.

"She's definitely got the same temper…"

Eve snorted. "Greta's got nothing on Elsa."

"She hasn't had as much practice, though, has she?" Suzi pointed out cynically. "Give her a few years and then see what she's like."

"What are you saying?" The Amazon demanded, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at them. "Greta isn't like Elsa at all! She would never put herself before us… remember what she did at the diner? Can you see Elsa doing that?"

Paul held up his hands. "Hey, Eve, calm down. We know Greta isn't capable of half the things I have no doubt Elsa is." He looked around with a smile. "Look, let's just say goodnight. Hopefully all of this will have blown over by tomorrow."

Taking him up on his suggestion, they all nodded and separated. Eve took Ma Petite back to her tent, before wandering slowly in the direction of her caravan, wondering whether Greta would be there or whether she would be sulking in her own tent. She received her answer when, opening her caravan door, Eve spotted a lump huddled under the blanket on her bed and smiled to herself.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Lyrics in this chapter are '**_ **Just Be'** _ **by**_ **Paloma Faith** _ **:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

For a couple of days the atmosphere around the showground was tense. Elsa was in a terrible mood because of the way her performance had ended and Greta was annoyed. She wasn't completely sure why she was so irritated, or who or what the source of her irritation was.

One afternoon, Eve came into her tent to inform her that the twins had left the show and the Tattler sisters instantly became the only focus of her annoyance. Since they had gone, her reading and writing lessons had stopped. Ethel, Desiree and Eve had all offered to help her, but she refused. It was one thing being treated like a child who didn't know anything by Dot and Bette, who treated her with indifference most of the time anyway, but the thought of revealing her big weakness to any of the others made her feel ill.

She had tried her best to teach herself, sitting in her tent for hours on end with her alphabet flashcards, notebook and pencils and newspapers strewn around her. Greta was getting good at recognising and writing the names of her friends and was able to read simple words from the newspaper, but anything with more than about five letters completely stumped her.

One afternoon she had gone into town with Eve, Paul and Suzi in search of birthday presents for Elsa. Eve had stayed true to her promise and started teaching the young woman to drive. The trip into town had been slightly hairy and Paul and Suzi announced that if Greta was driving back to camp then they would walk. Pouting, she had reluctantly handed the truck keys back to Eve.

Since her arrival at the camp, Maggie had singled Greta out as the only other 'non-freak' in the troupe and done her best to ingratiate herself to the young woman. For a while Greta had been happy to spend time with her but when Maggie made an unkind comment about the size of Eve's hands that had changed. Disgusted, Greta had stood up from the table they were sitting at and gone to sit with Pepper and Ma Petite instead.

"Party!" Pepper's excited voice broke through the quiet of Greta's concentration and she looked up from her letters to smile at the pinhead. "Party!"

"Miss Greta, it is time for Miss Elsa's birthday party." Ma Petite added from her almost constant perch in Eve's arms.

The blonde grinned and stood up, moving across the tent to pick up the box that held her mother's birthday present. Together, they headed across the camp and into the big tent where the show owner was waiting, sitting underneath a long banner that read 'Happy Birthday Miss Elsa'.

" _Oh!_ " Elsa gazed down at the present that Ethel, the first in line, handed her. " _Oh, Ethel, you have outdone yourself!_ "

" _They say all the movie stars use Westmore._ " The bearded woman told her, clearly thrilled that her present had gone down so well.

" _Yes._ "

" _You got to have the best on your big trip out to Hollywood._ "

" _Oh… Westmore…_ "

" _Well, come on, step lively._ " Ethel urged the others. " _Supposed to be a party!_ "

" _Who's next?_ " Elsa asked, looking at everyone waiting to give her their presents. "Greta?"

Stepping forward, the young blonde held out the small, square box she had purchased in town. Elsa looked at it curiously for a moment, before ripping off the paper and removing the lid. Her hand shot to her chest as she gazed down at the beautiful, delicate silver chain coiled inside the box. On the chain was a small silver star, inlaid with sparkling jewels.

"I wrote the gift tag myself." Her daughter told her proudly. When there was a quiet cough from behind her, she rolled her eyes. "Eve checked it afterwards for me."

"To Mother, love Greta." Elsa read aloud. "Well done, mein liebling. You are certainly improving." She lifted the necklace out of the box and fixed it round her neck. "It is beautiful, thank you."

Smiling, Greta moved back to stand beside Eve so that Paul could hand over his present next. " _What have we here?_ " She laughed as she opened the box and then shot the man a smirk and laughed. " _Ooh! Paul, you cheeky bastard!_ " Putting his present aside, she looked up expectantly. " _Eve… What can this be?_ "

As Eve set the large box down carefully at Elsa's feet and stepped back, everyone waited expectantly, knowing what was about to happen. Greta grinned, biting her lip as she waited for the big surprise.

Elsa laughed as she lifted the lid and Ma Petite appeared. " _I will keep you warm, Miss Elsa._ "

" _Oh, liebchen!_ " The blonde reached down and lifted the tiny girl out of the box, cradling her in her arms. " _Liebchen, liebchen, liebchen. Oh, my very own hot water bottle to cuddle with at night. Oh!_ " She looked around, her smile fading slightly at the grim faces she found looking back at her. " _What is the matter? Why such long faces? This is just the beginning of our glorious week of festivities. Why so gloomy?_ "

" _We miss the twins._ " Ma Petite told her. Beside Greta, Pepper nuzzled into her side and the young woman wrapped her arm around her shoulders instinctively.

" _Did they say anything before they took off about why they wanted to leave?_ " Jimmy asked, leaning forward in his seat.

" _Maybe we should go search for them?_ " Paul suggested. " _They might be lost or–_ "

" _No!_ " Elsa shouted, making everyone jump. " _Enough about the twins… I will have no more of this. We bring them in, give them a home… a family… and how do they repay us? By disappearing into the night!"_ She took a deep breath. " _So, no more about the twins, do you hear me? Now, I demand you start having fun this instant, or I'll put one of you up against that wheel…_ "

As she stopped shouting, they gradually dispersed, none of them in the mood for a party, but knowing that Elsa was completely serious about her threat. Greta had watched her practising and knew that her mother was only about eighty per cent accurate with her aim. There was no way she wanted to risk being the woman's practise target.

They struggled through the rest of the day and that evening's performance, before night fell properly and they were able to take their leave and go to bed. In their usual spots on the bunk, Eve and Greta lay side-by-side staring up at the ceiling, each buried deep in their own thoughts.

Sneaking a sideways glance at the older woman, Greta wondered what she was thinking about. She traced the familiar features slowly with her eyes, mapping the face she already knew as well as she knew her own. With a deep sigh, Eve turned onto her side, facing the blonde.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Greta defended herself.

"You were staring at me."

"No I was not." The blonde lied. Then she sighed. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about?"

"Where do you think the twins are?"

Greta screwed up her nose, thinking hard. "Elsa said they ran away. They could be anywhere."

"You believe her?" Eve asked, arching an eyebrow. "I mean, I know she's your Mom, but…"

"I have known her for a couple of months, Evie. I barely know her."

"A couple of months is easily long enough to know how you feel about someone." The brunette told her softly.

Greta looked at her carefully, feeling as though Eve was looking straight into her soul. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and then started to beat at record speed. Drawing breath became difficult and a heat settled heavily in her belly. The young woman swallowed thickly.

"I mean… do you trust Elsa?" Eve continued; breaking the moment and making Greta inhale sharply.

"I do not know… no… I… I am not sure." She rolled back onto her back and stared up at the roof of the caravan. "I want to trust her, but there is something..."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"She is my mother and I love her… I do love her… but I think that if she thought I was seriously threatening her career… I might disappear like the twins."

Eve propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at the younger woman worriedly. "Is that why you're so against this new act with you and Jimmy? Do you think it might cause problems with Elsa?"

"That is one reason…" Greta agreed.

"And the other reason?"

The blonde chewed her lip for a moment before meeting Eve's eyes. "He is not my type."

"Do you really think Elsa would do something you?" Eve asked after a moment of silence.

"I do not know if she would do anything to me… I hope she has not done anything to the twins… I do not believe she would actually harm them… but I think she might be behind their disappearance."

The older woman sighed and lay back down. "Come here…" She wrapped an arm around the younger woman who snuggled into her side contentedly. "Try and get some sleep… maybe something will turn up tomorrow… perhaps the twins will come back."

They had just drifted off to sleep, when the caravan door opened. Greta's eyes flicked open at once and she sat bolt upright, glaring at whoever had entered without knocking. She was out of the bed and across the floor before the intruder had taken two steps.

"Who is it?" She growled dangerously in a low voice, pinning the figure to the wall of the caravan with surprising strength.

"It's Paul!" The man spluttered out, trying to push her away.

Letting go of him and wincing apologetically as Eve flicked the switch and turned the lights on, Greta stepped backwards. "Sorry…"

He frowned at her, but then looked at the older woman. "Elsa wants to see everyone in the big tent. Now. Can you wake up Suzi and the pinheads?"

Nodding, they did as requested. Eve went to collect Suzi, while Greta headed off to wake up Salty and Pepper. They blinked at her in confusion as she took their hands and led them gently towards the big tent. Others were already waiting there when they arrived, but the two innocents on either side of Greta refused to let go of her hands, blinking around anxiously.

" _You ungrateful ingrates!_ " Elsa raged as they stood in front of her. " _I rescue you from the squalor of your miserable existences and this is how you repay me? Huh? With accusations… disgusting rumours! Now, which one of you believes that I had anything to do with the disappearance of those girls? Huh? Speak up! But you're not shy about gossiping behind my back, are you? Go ahead, say it… say it to my face!_ " She pummelled Jimmy's chest furiously, apparently growing angrier as he refused to react.

"Els–" Greta started, horrified at the break down her mother appeared to be having, but Eve reached out and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, not moving her gaze from their boss.

" _Toulouse, have you forgotten where I found you? Huh? Shackled to that chain gang, chipping away at rocks with that pathetic baby pickaxe? Huh? Have you forgotten who bribed the guard to let you out? Who?!_ "

" _Elsa, you got it all wrong._ " Jimmy told her, stepping forward hastily as the woman shoved Toulouse roughly.

" _You two…._ " Elsa turned and pointed to the pinheads on either side of her daughter. " _Rotting away in that shit-smeared orphanage! Huh? Even your sister didn't want you anymore! Your family sent you away! You'd still be lying there in that urine-soaked mattress, starving, gnawing on rats if I hadn't pulled you into the spotlight._ " As she moved to the table where the boxes containing her birthday presents were strewn, Greta wrapped her arms tightly around the whimpering figures beside her, shushing them gently. " _Look at these. Look at these! Trinkets… shabbily made… confectioneries! They're all meaningless! Meaningless! Meaningless!"_ Everyone flinched as the women threw her presents around angrily. _"You should be ashamed… after everything that I have done for you, huh? Everything that I have sacrificed for us… for our family… and I still have not won your trust._ "

" _E_ _lsa, calm down, please. Of course we trust you._ " Jimmy tried to reassure her.

" _Prove it to me!_ " She demanded.

" _How?_ " Ethel asked desperately. " _Tell us a way! How can we convince ya?_ "

Elsa looked around for a moment, before turning and banging both fists on the wheel behind her. " _The wheel. Nobody leaves here until one of you is strapped in and proves to me your unadulterated trust and loyalty. I will settle for nothing less._ "

" _I'll do it._ " Jimmy volunteered in a low voice when no one spoke.

Filled with panic at the thought, Greta dropped Salty and Pepper's hands and stepped forward, shaking her head. "No, I am your daughter, I will do it."

" _No._ " Paul shook his head and walked towards Elsa, emerging from the shadows. " _It should be me._ "

Elsa held his gaze for a moment, before nodding and indicating that he should be strapped onto the wheel. Greta watched as Eve and Jimmy did the honours, staying back with the pinheads. They had grabbed hold of her hands once more, clinging on and whimpering quietly. She was not sure whether it was the current situation that was upsetting them or the harsh words Elsa had thrown at them during her rant.

As soon as they stepped back, Elsa checked how secure the belts were. Paul smiled down at her. " _Try not to miss._ "

" _I always miss, darling._ " She told him with a blank-eyed smile. " _That's the point._ " Selecting three knives from the rack, she turned to her captive audience. " _Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the most death-defying scene. It takes but a split second for this knife to travel from my fingertips to the edge of the wheel. A split second that separates life from death… spin the wheel, Eve._ "

The Amazon took a breath and looked apologetically at her friend attached to the target board, before doing as she was ordered. As soon as it was in motion, she hurriedly moved backwards out of the line of fire. Paul stared defiantly at Elsa, waiting for her to begin.

Greta's stomach was in her mouth as she watched her mother throw the first knife. Her hands were starting to hurt with how hard Salty and Pepper were clinging onto her. The knife embedded itself in the wood to the right of Paul's head and she exhaled sharply, glad that the first threat was over.

" _Now you may think that this man's destiny rests in Miss Elsa's hands._ " She announced in a low, theatrical voice. " _But fate is the true master of us all._ " She threw the second knife and it ended up in the wood between Paul's legs. There were strangled cries and screams from around the tent. " _And yet… fate is not unkind. Reversal of fortune can be swift. The pauper can be made king._ "

There was a hesitation before Elsa released the third and final knife. It buried itself in Paul's guts, blood blossoming from the wound instantly. There were screams from the audience, but Greta's eyes were fixed on her mother. For a split second before she slipped into her guilty routine, she was sure that there had been a smile on her face.

" _Get him down! Get him down!_ " Jimmy ordered, leaping forward at once.

" _Oh my god!_ " Elsa exclaimed clapping her hands over her mouth and letting her eyes widen with horror. " _What have I done? No, no! It was an accident._ "

No one paid her any attention, surging forward as Jimmy and Eve lowered Paul gently to the ground. The knife was still sticking out of his wound and the woman moved to pull it out before anyone could stop her.

" _No, Evie, don't!_ "

It was too late however. It came out with a sickening sound and a fresh fountain of blood oozed out. Pushing through the crowd, Greta dropped down beside Paul and yanked at the sleeve of her sleep shirt. She ripped it off and bunched it into a ball, pressing it hard against the wound. He cried out at the sensation, but she shook her head apologetically at him and continued to apply the pressure that was causing him such distress.

" _We need a doctor._ " Ethel shouted as they tried to stop the blood loss.

" _I'll see to it._ " Elsa promised. " _Take him to the caravan._ "

Eve and Jimmy hoisted him between them and, with Greta still pressing the fabric on his wound, they hurried from the big tent. It was difficult to manoeuvre through the narrow doorway of his trailer, but they managed and laid him carefully on his bed.

"Get me some warm water, some clean strips of fabric and a needle and thread." The blonde ordered calmly, settling herself on the mattress beside the injured man. "And some alcohol… preferably gin or vodka, but whisky will do." She looked up at Jimmy seriously and shook her head. "Do not bring any old scheiße… it has to be the good stuff."

No one questioned her, simply hurrying to do as she had asked. Greta carefully rid Paul of his shirt and smiled apologetically as the movement caused him more pain. She used the water to carefully clean around the wound and mop his brow, before dipping another of the rags into the alcohol and using it to sterilize the area where the knife had entered his body, reducing the risk of infection.

Paul cried out as the alcohol burned and stung, but Greta did not stop what she was doing. Jimmy moved to hold the injured man still so that the young woman did not have to content with his flailing and writhing as she carefully disinfected, stitched and dressed his wound.

"Did you get hold of the doctor?" Jimmy asked as Elsa entered the caravan.

She nodded. "I did. How is he?"

"I have done what I can but I am not a doctor. It should keep him stable until he can have proper treatment, though." Greta told her, rinsing Paul's blood off her hands in the bowl of water, before drying them on her shirt. "I will go and get some clean water."

Leaving the caravan she made her way quickly across the camp, tipping the bloody water out onto the ground as she went. Rinsing the bowl quickly, she filled a pan with water and moved it to the stove, setting it to boil. While she was waiting, she heard someone enter the tent. Recognising the footsteps, she didn't bother to turn around.

"Where did you learn all that doctoring stuff?" Jimmy asked her, watching as she removed the pan and tipped the water carefully into the bowl.

"On the streets." She explained distractedly, tipping some gin into the hot water and stirring it with a spoon. "There are no doctors when you are living like that, but there is plenty of need for one. You pick things up; you have to in order to survive."

"Let me." Jimmy offered as she picked up the bowl. Nodding, Greta replaced it on the table and allowed him to carry it. They headed back towards the caravan. "You think he'll be OK?"

"It is hard to say. The wound is deep, but I think the position is quite lucky. I have seen men survive with more serious injuries."

They entered Paul's caravan and found that Elsa had left. In her place was a young woman who looked frantic with worry. Not bothering about who she was, Greta pushed past and dipped a cloth in the bowl Jimmy had placed on the side before using it to dab at Paul's forehead gently.

"Penny?" Jimmy looked confused. "You're back."

"I knew something had happened to Paul when he didn't turn up to meet me tonight."

"There was an accident. Greta has been treating him as best she can until the doctor turns up." Seeing the brunette looking questioningly at the blonde, he nodded in her direction. "Greta Mars, Elsa's daughter. She turned up just after you left looking for her Ma. Greta, this is Penny… she's a townie, but she stayed with us for a while. She's alright."

Greta nodded and handed Penny the damp cloth. "There is nothing more I can do at the moment. Keep wiping his forehead. The wound has been sterilised and stitched… the dressing will need changing in a couple of hours. I can come back and do it if you would like?"

"Thank you…"

"You are welcome." The blonde told her with a weak smile.

Nodding at Jimmy, Greta left the caravan and went in search of Eve and the others, absolutely exhausted and ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Eve had already left the caravan when Greta woke the next morning. Pulling on shorts and a shirt quickly, the young woman made her way towards Paul's caravan to see how he was. She found Penny asleep on the bed, stretched out alongside her lover and Jimmy leaning against the cupboards opposite.

"How is he?" She asked quietly, noting the pale face of the young woman who clearly hadn't got much sleep. "Has the doctor been?"

"No." Jimmy snapped, shaking his head. "He never came."

"But, Elsa said…"

"She says a lot of things."

Greta didn't reply. She just nodded, keeping eye contact with Jimmy to reassure him that she understood what he was saying. Nodding back, he turned and left the caravan, careful not to let the door slam shut behind him. Perching cautiously on the edge of the bed, she began to remove the dressing on Paul's abdomen gently. He winced; his eyelids fluttering as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Hey…" She murmured, smiling reassuringly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was attached to a wheel and stabbed with a knife. Oh, wait…" Paul joked weakly.

Greta grinned at him. "At least you have not lost your sense of humour. I am going to re-dress your wound, OK?"

He nodded and closed his eyes once more as she set to work. By the time she had finished, Penny had woken up and was watching her carefully, learning what to do so that she would be able to change the dressings next time. Greta patiently explained what she was doing, repeating parts when requested without complaint.

Finally satisfied that the dressing was as good as it was going to get, Greta left the couple alone. She crossed the camp in search of a cup of coffee, which she desperately needed, when she bumped into Eve who looked frantic with worry. Grabbing the older woman's hands, Greta tried to calm her down enough to understand what had happened.

"Ma Petite!" Eve told her for the third time, finally managing to get out her words in a coherent order. "She's not in her trailer. She's gone!"

"How do you know she is gone, love." Greta tried to be the voice of reason, seeing how much Eve was panicking. "Perhaps she is–"

"She missed breakfast!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Ma Petite never misses breakfast…"

"Exactly!" Eve agreed urgently. "Something's happened to her. I know it."

"We will look for her." Greta said, panic starting to rise inside her as well. She held it off as best she could. "Go and find Jimmy. I will check the other trailers."

"I already did!"

"I will have another look. I am sure she's just playing a trick or something."

Leaving the older woman to find Jimmy, Greta started searching the camp, hoping beyond hope that her optimistic thought would prove to be true. She had been through most of the trailers, asking anyone she came across if they had seen the tiny girl, when she heard someone calling her name.

Turning, shielding her eyes from the sun, she saw Eve walking briskly towards her with Ma Petite safely in her arms. Letting out a long sigh of relief, the blonde hurried to close the gap. She held out her arms and Eve passed Ma Petite to her. Greta hugged her tightly.

"Where the hell have you been, little one!" She demanded.

"She went looking for fireflies with Maggie." Eve informed her, rolling her eyes.

"You almost gave us a heart attack, do you realise that?" Greta said, shaking her head.

"I am sorry, Miss Greta." Ma Petite apologised, the corners of her mouth turned down and her eyes averted to signal how sad she was to have worried them.

"Just… do not do it again, OK?"

"OK. I will not." She agreed easily, smiling brightly. "Can we have the hot cakes now?"

Raising her eyebrows at Greta, Eve took the tiny girl from her arms and led the way into the dining tent, explaining that Suzi had been baking. They settled themselves at one of the tables and Suzi joined them. They tucked into the freshly baked hot cakes eagerly and Ma Petite told them all about her adventure.

"Greta?" They all looked up at the sound of Jimmy's voice. "I need your help."

Frowning, she nodded and stood up, following him to the edge of the tent curiously, feeling three sets of eyes following them closely. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know where the twins are." He explained in a low voice. "Paul saw that rich kid that was interested in Dot and Bette at the drug store. He was buying girly stuff; two of everything. I think he has them."

"What?" Greta shook her head. "How? Why?"

"I don't know… maybe Elsa sold them? Maybe they went there on their own. I don't know. But we have to go and see them… try and get them to come home. I want you to come with me."

"OK." She agreed instantly. "Let's go."

He nodded and started walking over to where the truck was parked. Greta shot a look over her shoulder, seeing Eve, Suzi and Ma Petite still watching curiously, before hurrying after him. She slipped her hand into his as they walked, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They headed quickly away from the camp, Jimmy apparently knowing where he was going. Greta stared in awe at the house as they approached, her mouth dropping open at the sight of the mansion they pulled up outside. Catching her expression, Jimmy sent her a crooked smile.

"Come on…"

He rang the bell several times and they waited nervously for someone to answer. Finally an older woman appeared, looking between them nervously.

" _Can I help you?_ "

" _I'm here to see your son. I'm a friend of his._ "

" _My son has no friends._ " She told them as a young man appeared in the hallway behind her. Jimmy raised his hand in greeting as soon as he saw him.

" _Hey, it's Jimmy, from the freak show… remember me?_ This is Greta; she's from the show, too."

" _Let them in mother. They're here for the girls._ "

His mother stood aside as he had instructed and the pair walked into the house. Greta was doing her best not to show just how awestruck she was by the size and tasteful furnishings and decoration of the house. They followed the man in silence as he led them through the house.

Sensing the tension radiating off her, Jimmy reached back and held her hand tightly. They walked down a long corridor before stopping outside a pair of double doors. The man knocked delicately, before calling out to the twins, informing them that they had visitors.

Still clinging onto each others hands, Jimmy and Greta stared through the door at the sight laid out in front of them; Dot and Bette, dressed in an expensive looking blue silk dress and white apron and sitting on a couch, eating ice cream. Their outfit reminded Greta of an illustration of Alice in Wonderland she'd seen in a book at the orphanage in Berlin. Moving further into the room, she and Jimmy pulled identical faces of confused disgust at the scene.

" _These young people were concerned about your welfare._ " The woman announced, following them into the room. " _As you can see, Bette and Dot aren't prisoners, they're our guests. They can leave anytime they want._ "

" _Is that true?_ " Jimmy asked, frowning.

"If it is, why have you not come back?" Greta demanded, looking between the twins quickly.

" _We're being treated very well._ " Bette informed them, smiling warmly at her captors. Dot's face, however, told a different story.

" _When the girls first stepped foot in our house they were malnourished; both body and soul. A daily regimen of vitamins and foie gras brought the pink back to their pallor._ "

Jimmy shook his head and dropped Greta's hand. He crouched down beside the twins, looking imploringly into their faces. " _Bette, Dot, I know this seems like the life of Riley now, but trust me, this is no place for you… because to them, you're nothing more than a curiosity; a freak to gawk at._ "

" _So what do you want us to do? Go back to the show?" Bette asked looking down at her ice cream to avoid their eyes. "How is that any different?_ "

" _Because you'd have a whole community of people to protect you._ "

"We miss you." Greta added. "We want you to come home."

" _Why would we harm a hair on their heads? We paid good money for these girls._ "

The young man nodded firmly, waving his hands around in a dramatic manner that made Greta send him a disdainful scowl. " _Mother's right. Don't listen to a word. Everything he says is a lie._ "

" _Jimmy, you told us you saved those kids from the killer clown. It was Dandy. He was there when you were unconscious. He's the real hero._ "

Greta looked between the two men, taking in the confusion on Jimmy's face and the smug smirk on Dandy's. "How can you believe that, Bette? Dot, you do not believe it, do you? Jimmy is not a liar!"

Putting his hand on her arm, suddenly tense, Jimmy spoke seriously to the twins. " _Bette… Dot… you have to come with us… now._ "

" _You don't give the orders in this house._ _Dot, I know you have mixed feelings. You're thinking of getting the surgery, which I'll never allow._ "

" _'Cause you'd never cut a girl in half, would you, Dandy?_ "

" _Shut up!"_ He shouted, in an incredibly childish way. Greta spared him a quick glance before returning her gaze to Jimmy, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. _"Stop trying to ruin everything!_ "

Dot tilted her head questioningly. " _How do you know, Dandy? About the surgery?_ "

" _I told you there will be no secrets between us._ "

" _You read my diary."_ Dot gasped. _"I want to leave._ "

" _She can't leave without Bette. We're in love and love trumps everything._ " Dandy announced, teary-eyed, exchanging a soppy look with Bette.

" _Well, your mother said the girls could go any time they want. Let's let them decide._ "

" _Bette, I know you love me. Tell them you want to stay and live forever in luxury with me._ "

There was a long pause and, not for the first time, Greta was sure that Dot and Bette were having a silent, private conversation. " _I'm sorry."_ Bette said finally. _"But I choose my sister, always. We have to go._ "

Not waiting around to be stopped, Jimmy helped the twins to stand and led them from the room, holding Dot's hand tightly. Greta followed behind, shooting a look over her shoulder and seeing the rage twisting Dandy's features grotesquely. Shivering, Greta was only too happy to close the doors behind them and block him from view.

They hurried from the house and Jimmy helped the twins into the front of the truck. "You're gonna have to ride in the back, sorry kid."

Greta shrugged. "It is not the first time. I will be fine."

Clambering into the back, she settled herself on a broken crate and hung on to the side of the vehicle to stop herself sliding around as Jimmy kicked the engine into life. The journey back to camp seemed to take longer than the journey to the house, but Greta supposed that was because it was less comfortable. Every time they hit a bump in the road she was jerked sideways and banged into the various items thrown in the back with her.

They were almost back at camp when a particularly deep pothole almost threw her out of the truck completely, so she banged loudly on the roof of the cab, causing Jimmy to bring the vehicle to an abrupt halt at the side of the road. Jumping down, Greta made her way round to the passenger's door and opened it up, looking in at the twins.

"You are going to have to move up for this last little bit." She told them apologetically. "Sitting in the back of this thing is a health hazard."

"You settled, kiddo?" Jimmy asked, amused, moments later when she slammed the door.

"I am." She agreed with a grin. Then she turned to the twins. "I really did miss you, you know."

"We missed you all too." Dot told her seriously.

"It was lovely, though." Bette added quickly. "Dandy and his mother were so good to us."

Curiously, the blonde peered at them. "What happened?"

Bette chewed her finger nervously while Dot set her face in a grim expression. "We've already been through this with Jimmy… I don't really want to talk about it again."

"OK. Well I am just glad you are coming home." Greta told them firmly.

* * *

Elsa hesitated, gathering her nerves before stepping through the flaps and into the big tent. She was surprised to see that it was empty apart from Ethel, who was sitting at the table with a hunk of cake on a plate in front of her. The camp had been deserted too and the woman had expected to find everyone inside the tent.

" _Bad luck for the birthday girl not to have a hunk of her own cake._ " Ethel said softly, hearing her boss entering the tent.

Elsa chuckled softly. " _And the rest?_ "

" _They're with Paul._ " The beaded lady told her. " _I think they just don't feel like celebrating right now._ "

" _Of course not. A family must come together when tragedy strikes… and we are the only family most of us have ever known._ " Elsa sighed and walked slowly around the table. " _I had a sister once. She was born two years before me, but she died as an infant. I don't think my parents ever recovered. I think I was meant to heal their pain, but I just reminded them of what was lost. I had to create a family. Everyone here… they are all my babies… my special ones. I love them all._ " She shook her head slightly and laughed. " _But you… you are the sister I never met, that's why I saved you from that hell you were in. Why don't they know my heart?_ "

" _You got one in the belly._ " Ethel reminded her. " _Between that and the twins disappearing, faith and loyalty only take people so far._ " Striking a match, she lit the candle that was stuck in the top of the slice of cake, pushing it towards the blonde." _I'll tell you one thing. If I ever find out you were lying and did wrong by those girls, I'll kill you with my own two hands._ " She smiled, receiving a weak smile in return." _Now make a wish._ "

Elsa sighed and wiped her eyes, before leaning forward and blowing out the candle. She didn't vocalise her wish and Ethel didn't ask, but the older woman could guess what it was. She pushed the cake even closer to Elsa and arched an eyebrow. With a weak smile, the blonde took a bite.

"You talk about needing to build yourself a family," Ethel started, taking advantage of her boss having her mouth full of cake, "that all your freaks are your babies… but what about your real child? What about Greta? If you were so desperate for a family, why did you dump that poor girl in an orphanage?"

"She was an accident… a mistake." Elsa said slowly. "My life was… I could not bring a child into my world; it would not have been fair. I thought I was doing the best for her." She shook her head. "I was right… a couple of months after she was born my world was ripped apart. I would not have been able to cope with a child."

"What happened?"

"Oh…" The blonde waved her hand dismissively, unwilling to share the whole truth about her past with anyone; even her best friend. "Life. Then I came to America and the war broke out… I did not know whether she survived and so I found it easier to forget she ever existed."

Ethel nodded slowly, trying to understand. As a mother herself, she couldn't imagine ever giving her child away. She didn't know what Elsa had been facing at the time, but it must have been something pretty big if she had willingly abandoned Greta. Whatever else the blonde was, Ethel knew that the idea of family played a huge part in her life.

"What about now? Do you regret giving Greta away? Are you glad she found us?"

"Of course I am glad." Elsa smiled softly, thinking about her daughter. "She is so talented… beautiful… tough. The way she stood up to those townies… I am so proud of her. But I do not regret giving her up. Whatever she went through to get here it cannot be worse than what could have happened if I had kept her."

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

Ethel arched an eyebrow. "Did you have anything to do with those girls disappearing?"

"I swear on my daughter's life that I did not." Elsa replied firmly.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: As I said at the beginning, this fic is going to contain a f/f relationship. This is where it starts...**_

* * *

They arrived back in camp and Greta had gone with the twins to their tent. However, they apparently hadn't wanted company, so she had left and been planning to go in search of Salty and Pepper who had hurried past them not long before, shouting for her to go and play with them. She hadn't made it very far before she was stopped in her tracks.

"Greta? Rehearsals." Desiree called to the blonde, heading in the opposite direction to the big tent.

"OK!" Greta called back, changing direction.

When she walked into the tent, Jimmy was on stage singing his heart out. She could feel the raw emotion coming off him in waves. Taking a seat in the audience beside her mother Greta found her eyes drawn, almost magnetically, towards Eve who was playing the guitar. As her fingers skilfully plucked at the strings, Greta shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her stomach flipping alarmingly. She blushed, suddenly feeling incredibly warm, as Elsa turned to fix her with a bemused stare.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Greta replied defensively. "I am fine."

"Sit still then." Her mother commanded.

Greta nodded and returned her attention to the stage, resolutely keeping her gaze fixed on Jimmy. As the song drew to a close, he let the microphone drop to the floor, much like she had done after her first performance. Elsa huffed slightly beside her and looked sideways at her daughter.

"What is it with you youngsters and abusing the equipment?" She asked in a low voice. Then she returned her attention to the stage where Jimmy was waiting impatiently for her reaction. " _Truthfully? Adequate._ "

" _I'm not changing anything._ "

"I liked it." Greta chipped in with a shrug.

"Be quiet." Elsa snapped, not even bothering to look at her.

" _That's the song, that's how I'm doing it. Tonight, mid-show number."_

Elsa laughed derisively and climbed to her feet, pushing her hands into her pockets. " _Do you honestly think that I would allow you to sap the energy of the audience? Huh? Remember to whom you speak._ "

" _I know exactly who I'm talking to!"_ He raged. _"A liar. And we don't take orders from liars._ "

"Jimmy!" Greta exclaimed, frowning at her friend for insulting her mother in front of everyone.

" _What's going on here, huh? What is this?_ " Elsa demanded, looking around. Every one of the performers around the tent looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

" _The twins, Elsa, we know what you did with the twins._ "

" _They ran off! I told you that._ "

" _Yeah, we heard your story. Maybe it's time we heard theirs._ "

" _What?_ " Elsa turned quickly, following Jimmy's gaze over her shoulder. The twins stood, staring back at her silently, at the back of the tent.

" _You sold them off… like pets._ "

" _That's not quite how it happened, actually..._ " Dot disputed his words. Her sister looked confused for a moment, but then regained control of her features. " _It's true Miss Elsa took us to Dandy Mott, but only because I asked her to._ "

" _But you said that… that..._ "

" _You misunderstood._ " Dot told him firmly. " _Miss Elsa didn't sell us… she helped us. We wanted to experience the finer things in life and Elsa was kind enough to make that happen. But she also said we always had a home here, if that's what we wanted. So we've decided to come home… If you'll have us._ "

" _Well, of course, my darlings._ " Elsa agreed graciously. " _Anything you want._ " Then she turned and smirked at Jimmy, before looking at her daughter. "Greta, you will take the mid-show number, as usual. I think we will try Bad Boy. Up you go."

"Bad Boy?" Her daughter questioned, frowning lightly. "But we have not practiced that one? I thought you said–"

"I have changed my mind." The older woman informed her bluntly. "You can practice it now. Go on."

Almost nervously, mouthing an apology at Jimmy as she passed him, Greta did as she was told. She picked up the microphone that was still lying where the young man had left it on the floor at the end of his song. The opening bars played and Greta squeezed her eyes tightly closed, feeling at least three accusing sets of eyes boring into her as she rehearsed for the spot that had been denied to Jimmy.

"A bad little kid moved into my neighborhood

He won't do nothing right just sitting down and looks so good

"He don't want to go to school and learn to read and write

Just sits around the house and plays the rock and roll music all night

Well, he put some tacks on teachers chair

Puts chewing gum in little girl's hair

Now, junior, behave yourself

"Buys every rock and roll book on the magazine stand

Every dime that he get is lost to the jukebox man

Well he worries his teacher till at night she's ready to poop

From rocking and a-rolling spinning in a hula hoop

Well this rock and roll has got to stop

Junior's head is hard as rock

Now, junior, behave yourself

"Going tell your mama you better do what she said

Get to the barber shop and get that hair cut off your head

Threw the canary and you fed it to the neighbors cat

You gave the cocker spaniel a bath in mother's laundromat

Well, mama's head has got to stop

Junior's head is hard as rock

Now, junior, behave yourself"

"It was good." Elsa nodded up at her, tilting her head slightly to the side as she appraised her daughter. "Although I think opening your eyes might be an improvement."

"Sorry…" Greta muttered, rubbing the back of her neck and trying not to look anywhere but at the blonde. Everyone in the tent knew that the song choice was meant as a message to Jimmy, although no one would ever voice that thought out loud.

"We will try it again, from the top. Really enunciate the last two lines… I do not want them to get lost in the music this time. We need to really hear them; like you mean it."

The introduction started up again and Greta inhaled sharply before meeting her cue. This time, she kept her eyes open, but trained them on her mother while she sang. Elsa made her practice the song four more times before she was satisfied, but then she dismissed the troupe. They all left the tent quickly, eager to get away from their boss and the tense atmosphere.

"Mother?" Greta started nervously as soon as it was just the two of them left.

"Mmm?"

"Will you… will you let Jimmy sing in the show tonight?" Seeing the expression on Elsa's face, she continued quickly. "Not the mid-show number, obviously, after what he said, but… please?"

"He questioned me in front of everyone." Elsa snapped moving to stand directly in front of her daughter. "He accused me of being a liar and you expect me to give in to his demands?"

"No, of course not, but… he was upset. He was worried about the twins and… he could not understand why they would choose to be there instead of here. He jumped to conclusions. Please, let him sing."

"Do you think it was me… that I sold them?"

"Of course not." Greta assured her quickly. "I trust you, Mother. If you say it was not you, then I believe you."

Elsa gripped her daughter's upper arms tightly and leant close to her, pressing their foreheads together. "Good. As long as I have your trust…"

"Of course." Greta told her with a weak smile.

Standing back and wiping her cheeks quickly, Elsa pushed her hands into her pockets. "Now, you go and have something to eat. You need to keep your strength up, my little star. You may inform Jimmy that he can sing his little song in the second act."

"Thank you."

Wearily, the young woman nodded and turned on her tail. She walked as quickly as she could without raising her mother's suspicions. As much as she wanted to believe Elsa and trust what she said, there was something in the back of her mind that didn't sit right.

Spotting Suzi and Eve sitting at one of the tables with Pepper and Ma Petite, Greta made her way over quickly and sat down beside the pinhead. Pepper grinned at her, pushing a plate of sandwiches along to the table for her. The others fixed her with curious looks, but the blonde didn't say anything until she had finished eating her sandwich.

"I spoke to Elsa," she told them finally, "she agreed that Jimmy can sing in the show tonight."

"How did you manage that?" Suzi asked, chuckling. "Blackmail?"

"She is not that bad." Greta replied, rolling her eyes. "I just told her that he was upset about the twins and confused and that he did not mean what he said."

"Well that's a lie." The leg-less woman pointed out.

Greta rolled her eyes. "I know that, but what is the point in making her angry. If Dot says that Elsa helped them, then who are we to argue."

"Quite right." Elsa agreed from behind the young woman, making her jump at the unexpected intrusion to their conversation. She stared wide-eyed at her friends, wondering how much the older woman had overheard. "I want to hear no more of this." She leant down to whisper in her daughter's ear. "A word, liebchen."

Shooting her friends a wary look, assuming that Elsa had heard more than she had hoped and now she was in trouble, Greta stood and followed the older woman from the tent. They went, wordlessly, over to Elsa's tent and the woman ushered her daughter inside first. Taking a seat on her chaise lounge, Elsa lit up a cigarette and handed it to her daughter, before lighting up one for herself.

"Is something the matter?" Greta asked her nervously.

"I have worked out why you were so against the Beauty and the Beast idea." Elsa informed her calmly.

The younger woman's eyes widened comically. "What?"

"It is obvious now I think about it, mein liebling. I have seen the way you look at Eve; it is not difficult to understand the look in your eyes." She shrugged. "You are homosexual."

"I do not know–"

"How ironic it is that the only non-freak in this troupe has turned out to be the biggest freak of all!"

"Elsa! Stop it!"

Elsa smiled at her and shrugged. "It is of no matter to me; as long as you are happy I do not care who it is in your bed or, rather, whose bed you are in."

"It is not like that! Eve is my friend… my best friend. We have not–"

"But I would advise caution… if there is one group of individuals who are disliked more than freaks, it is homosexuals."

"I…"

"Your sleeping arrangements have not gone unnoticed." Her mother told her, almost gently. "It would perhaps be wise if you were observed going into your own tent tonight."

"Do you really think that anyone here cares where I sleep?"

"You can never be too careful, my darling."

Greta sighed deeply. "It does not matter anyway. Eve is not interested in me."

"I have seen the way you look at her, but I have also seen the way she looks at you. When you sing she can barely keep her eyes on her music. It is like you are the only thing in the world." Elsa told her. She chuckled lightly at the bright smile that lit up her daughter's face at the information. "If you like her then you should tell her. But be careful."

Nodding, Greta finished her cigarette thinking hard. She left Elsa's tent and went in search of the twins, hoping that they would have time to give her a lesson, or at least see how much progress she had made while they had been away.

Halfway to their tent, however, Salty and Pepper ambushed her, demanding that she play with them. Smiling she nodded and found herself embroiled in a lengthy game of hide and seek for the rest of the afternoon. They had only just found Ma Petite, a late entrant to the game, hiding in one of the large pots Ethel used for cooking, when Suzi came to remind them of the time.

Elsa remained true to her word to Greta and she informed Jimmy that he could sing his song during the show. He had nodded wordlessly but, when he was introduced onto the stage, he smiled at the younger blonde and bounded onto the stage. His performance went down well with the audience, but he had the good grace not to rub it in Elsa's face when he passed her leaving the tent.

With her mother's warning ringing in her mind, Greta decided to sleep in her tent that night. She explained to Eve that she just needed some time on her own, unable to miss the confused disappointment in the brunette's eyes and allowing herself to hope that Elsa had been right about Eve's feelings. Hovering outside her tent until she spotted Dell crossing the camp, Greta waved and called goodnight, making sure that he had seen her going inside.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Greta jerked awake, woken by the sound of a door slamming somewhere around the camp. Slipping out of bed, she moved quickly to the entrance of her tent and peered outside. A shadowy figure, short and squat, was walking unsteadily through the tents, clutching its arm tightly against its body. Greta frowned and left the tent quietly, using the various tents and trailers as cover to follow the figure and work out who it was. Her confusion was heightened as the figure disappeared into Dell's caravan and closed the door.

Heading back towards her tent, still trying to work out what might have happened, Greta paused as she passed Eve's caravan. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the soft glow of a light on inside the trailer and changed her mind about her destination. Hesitating outside the door, the blonde raised her hand and knocked quietly. It flew open and Eve's dishevelled, furious scowl greeted her. The younger woman stumbled backwards slightly in response, alarmed by the almost feral snarl on her friend's face.

"Back for round two?" Eve demanded angrily. Then she blinked, her eyes widening as she realised who was outside. "Oh… Greta…"

"What has happened?" The blonde asked, pushing her gently inside the caravan and stepping in after her. She looked around and frowned, before repeating her question more urgently. "What has happened?"

"Dell… he came in here and tried to…"

Greta's eyes blazed. "He did what?"

"Oh, don't worry, he didn't get very far." Eve told her, chuckling darkly. Then she winced, clutching her hand to her chest as though it was hurting her.

"What is it?" The blonde asked gently, taking the older woman's hand in hers and examining it. She inhaled sharply as she saw the red, tender skin across her knuckles. "Ouch…"

"I'll be alright."

"This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked, frowning.

"If I had not decided to sleep in my tent… everyone knows I have been sharing your caravan and the one night I do not…"

"Hey, hey!" Eve grabbed her failing hands gently. "This isn't your fault."

"I cannot bear the thought of him touching you." Greta admitted quietly, refusing to look up and meet Eve's eyes. "I cannot bear the thought of anyone but me touching you."

There was a pause and then the blonde felt a finger under her chin, urging her to look up. Eve's hand moved to cup her cheek gently as she searched for answers in the younger woman's eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Greta nodded silently. She held her breath as Eve leant in and brought their faces so close together that the blonde could feel her breath on her lips. When the older woman stopped, Greta closed the gap and pressed their lips together. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that she thought it was likely to rip straight through. She didn't think she had ever been so happy.

As she moved to deepen the kiss, Eve pulled back slightly, wincing. At the wide-eyed questioning look she received, she smiled broadly and pressed a kiss to the other woman's forehead. "Just a bit sore from kicking Dell's ass."

"We have got plenty of time to be together when you are not battered and bruised." Greta told her with a grin. "We should get some rest."

Nodding, the Amazon climbed into bed and opened her arms, allowing the blonde to snuggle into her side, tangling their legs together. Before she lay down properly, Greta pressed a light kiss to the tip of Eve's nose, grinning at her happily.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Lyrics in this chapter are from Bad Boy by The Beatles :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Greta had insisted that Eve tell the others what had happened during the night. It didn't take much persuading as the brunette was determined not to let Dell get away with his behaviour. They had gone to Ethel's caravan first thing in the morning and Ethel had gone to fetch a bowl of ice to soothe Eve's bruised knuckles, returning with Suzi and Jimmy as well.

" _All I can think about is his grubby hands all over me._ " Eve muttered, attempting to pull her hand out of the bowl.

" _No, keep your hand on ice. Your swelling will never go down._ " The bearded lady advised her softly.

Greta sent her a stern frown, taking Eve's hand in her own and plunging it back under the ice firmly, ignoring the wince and then scowl that appeared on the brunette's face. Out of sight, she let her index finger stroke over the bruised knuckles gently.

Jimmy shook his head, pausing in his pacing to look over at the four women. " _Dell's done a lot of rotten things, but this? He must be out of his mind. We got to get our facts straight, so when we go to the cops–_ "

" _Cops?_ " Ethel looked at him as though her son was the one who had lost his mind. " _You of all people saying that. Dell is our problem; we're gonna fix it. We're gonna sneak into his trailer… kill him_."

" _What?_ " Jimmy exclaimed wildly, looking over at the four determined faces in surprise. " _Whoa, whoa! Ma, where's this coming from?_ "

" _I know him, Jimmy. I know what he's capable of. And you don't_."

" _Jesus, Ma, well, at least let me talk to him._ "

Eve narrowed her eyes at him. " _What if he'd come after Maggie? You'd be the first one charging in with a gun._ "

" _You don't know what it's like, peepers flipping up our skirts._ " Suzi chipped in.

"The number of times men thought that just because I was on the streets…" Greta added, trailing off and shaking her head bitterly.

" _You know what your problem is, Jimmy? You're stuck on the rosy notion that the world operates on goodness… decency._ " Ethel told him, almost sadly. " _Truth is, all goodness guarantees ya is an early grave. But the biggest joke of all… the thing that'll sink ya every time… is hope. Hope that the world will right itself; that the just will be rewarded and the wicked punished."_ She breathed heavily, barely holding back her sobs. _"Oh, once you buy into that horseshit you're dead in the water. The only way to survive in this disgusting godforsaken world is to take control. Ain't nobody gonna take care of our people but us. Dell hurt one of our own… we can't let him get away with that. Can't let that degenerate prick win. He's got to pay._ "

Throughout Ethel's speech, Greta had been rubbing Eve's thigh soothingly, knowing that she was, unsurprisingly, wound up by the whole situation. When the bearded lady broke down, the blonde glanced at Eve and received a nod. Moving across the caravan, she wrapped an arm around Ethel's shoulders.

" _He will, Ma, he will._ " Jimmy promised, crouching in front of her. " _I can make it right. I'll kick his ass to the curb, I'll tell him to get the hell out of here, never come back. Trust me. I can handle Dell._ "

" _You handle him. Or we will._ " Ethel said firmly.

Jimmy nodded and stood, starting to leave the caravan. He was just descending the steps when Greta caught him by the arm, pulling him back and fixing him with a serious expression.

"You had better deal with Dell, Jimmy, because I swear to you I will kill him otherwise."

"Greta…"

"No, Jimmy. What he did… I will kill him and it will not be quick or painless."

He gaped at her, not having expected to hear something like that from the young woman. Jimmy knew that she had a temper on her, but he had never heard her make such a threat before, nor had he ever expected her to. Turning on her heels, Greta went back into the caravan and shut the door firmly behind her.

The rest of the day seemed to drag past. Greta felt her anger bubble up inside her every time she saw Dell around the camp. She was itching to do or say something, but Ethel reminded her they had given Jimmy a chance to deal with things his way first.

Finally, as she was leaving Dot and Bette's tent in the early evening, Greta saw Jimmy and Dell heading away from the camp and she assumed that he was going to stay true to his word and deal with him. Satisfied for the moment, she met the other women in Ethel's caravan, before they all went to the big tent together, ready for the evening performance.

* * *

A commotion woke Greta the next morning and she rolled over with a groan. Disentangling herself from Eve, she padded over to the caravan door and poked her head out to see what was going on. Dell and Jimmy were weaving their way unsteadily through the camp, drunkenly singing at the top of their lungs. Stepping outside, the young woman pushed the door closed behind her and walked towards her mother who was standing on the threshold of her own tent; her arms folded and a thoroughly unimpressed look on her face.

" _Hey! You two are drunk. I won't have you wake up the entire camp with your caterwauling._ " Elsa snapped as Greta reached her side.

" _Too late for that._ " Desiree announced, striding across the ground and waving her arms wildly. " _Jimmy, don't let that man corrupt you with his bad habits. You still got time to be somebody._ "

" _Aw, he is somebody. He's my son. Thought I wouldn't go through with that, did you, Desi? But I'm proud to admit it. Jimmy's my son!_ "

" _Yeah!_ " The younger man roared, throwing his hands up in the air.

" _Wow._ " Elsa clapped sarcastically. " _Congratulations, huh? Must have taken real courage to finally proclaim your progeny after twenty-four years. Why don't you two go to bed and sleep it off._ "

"Yeah, because it only took you twenty, didn't it Elsa!" Jimmy drunkenly slurred, pointing unsteadily towards Greta. She narrowed her eyes and stepped forward to defend her mother, but Elsa threw out an arm to stop her.

" _You know, Jimmy, this is the perfect time for me to tell you something that my father told me._ " Dell slurred.

" _What?_ "

" _It's the Toledo code. The first minute you let a woman tell you what to do is the first minute you hand your balls to 'em._ "

" _I want to keep my balls._ "

" _You hold on to them, son._ " Dell advised him.

" _Things are gonna change around here, Elsa._ " Jimmy informed her, waving his arms around drunkenly. " _No more bossing us around, okay? You got two strong bulls here ready to run this whole joint._ "

Greta snorted with amusement. "You are not serious… you two in charge? What a laugh!"

" _That's right._ " Dell agreed, narrowing his eyes at the younger blonde and clapping his son on the back with such force that Jimmy fell, face first, onto the ground. They both burst out laughing while the trio of women stared down at them in disgust.

" _Idiots._ " Elsa muttered, shaking her head.

Dell reached down and pulled his son to his feet. " _Come on!_ "

" _Sing something else. Sing it! Sing it, baby! Sing it. Go. Shh, quiet, Elsa. Shh... You'll wake everybody up. You don't want to wake anybody. Shh. Shh! Quiet! Too loud. Shh. Shh. Be quiet, Elsa! Quiet. So loud._ "

Jimmy's drunken shouting was only quieted when the pair almost fell over the threshold to his caravan and the door was pulled shut behind them with a bang. Exchanging irritated looks with Elsa and Desiree, Greta shook her head and turned, stalking back to Eve's caravan and slipping inside as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake the older woman.

"Jimmy didn't take care of Dell, then?" Eve asked softly, making the blonde jump.

"Scheiße, Evie!" Greta exclaimed, clamping her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Do not do that!"

"Sorry…"

"No…" The younger woman shook her head and sighed, rubbing her hands up and down Eve's arms. "I am sorry… I knew he would not deal with Dell… he is too nice."

"Ethel was right… he believes that everyone is good."

"Do not worry… I will make Dell pay for what he did." Greta assured her darkly. "He will not get away with it."

Eve shook her head, cupping her cheek gently. "I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble for me. We will get him… together… all of us."

* * *

"Not now, Pepper." Greta sighed, shaking her head at the excitable woman who was bouncing around her tent.

"Play!" Pepper ordered her again.

"Why do you not try some writing with me, Pep?" The blonde suggested, clenching her fists to stop herself overreacting as her friend sent the pieces of paper she was working with tumbling off her bed and all over the floor. "I will show you how to write your name."

"Salty."

"OK, I will show you how to write your name and Salty's."

With a broad grin, the pinhead settled herself down beside Greta and watched carefully as the young woman printed her name on a piece of paper. Handing Pepper a pencil, she encouraged her to copy the letters underneath. Once it was written, a slightly wobblier version, she beamed with pride at her achievement.

"Well done, liebling!" Greta praised her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "You are so clever!"

"Greta?" They both looked up as Ethel poked her head through the gap in the tent, a worried expression twisting her features. "Ma Petite's gone missing again."

"What?"

"We've looked all around here and there's no sign of her, so they're going to get a search party together to search the swamp and the woods."

"Count me in." Greta said at once, standing up and taking Pepper by the hand. "Come on, Pep…"

As they stepped outside, Greta blinked, not having realised that darkness had fallen while she'd been working. Taking a torch from Ethel gratefully, she watched as the bearded lady went to the big tent to sit with Elsa. Spotting Eve a little way off, the blonde hurried over to her.

"Ethel just told me about Ma Petite…" She murmured, taking her hand tightly in her own and squeezing it. "We will find her."

"She's so tiny and defenceless. What if something's happened to her?" Eve asked, turning tear-filled eyes on her secret lover.

Greta shook her head, wishing that they weren't surrounded by so many other people so that she could comfort her properly. "You cannot think like that, liebling. You must stay positive."

They joined the others heading out between the trees that surrounded the camp. Greta scowled as she watched Dell and Jimmy leading the search, fighting down her urge to creep up on the older man in the darkness and find a heavy branch to hit him over the head with.

Instead she focused on searching the undergrowth for any sign of Ma Petite, calling out to her desperately. They searched for what seemed like a very long time before a terrible scream filled the air. Not giving it a second thought, Greta sprinted through he trees in the direction of the sound.

"No…" She whispered as her eyes focused in on what Jimmy was clutching. "No!"

Turning, she attempted to hold Eve back, to stop her seeing what they had found, but it was pointless. The taller woman moved past her easily and cried out as she saw the scrap of fabric that was all that was left of their friend.

Greta knew that nothing she said would make the situation better for Eve, so she didn't even attempt it. She simply held her hand tightly as they walked numbly back through the woods towards the camp. Someone found a box and they put Ma Petite's dress in it carefully, carrying it to the big tent.

Elsa walked forwards slowly and looked at the box in Jimmy's arms fearfully. She lifted the flap and looked inside, gasping loudly at what she saw.

" _Oh._ " The blonde whimpered. " _No… No body?_ "

" _Looks like an animal took her… maybe a coyote._ "

" _Bones and all._ " Eve added, her voice trembling with emotion.

Elsa walked unsteadily away, clutching the dress and sobbing loudly. "Oh _, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. God. Oh, no, no._ "

Greta was torn between comforting the woman beside her who was gripping onto her hand like it was a lifeline and her mother who had dropped onto one of the wooden chairs and was still clutching desperately at the torn fabric. Seeing where the blonde's gaze was fixed, Eve gently pulled her hand free. When Greta looked up at her, confused, she looked over to Elsa and nodded, indicating that the younger woman should go to her.

For a moment she hesitated. Then, giving Eve's hand a final squeeze, Greta walked towards Elsa. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her mother into her. The older woman pushed her away violently, hitting out in her grief, but Greta persisted and finally Elsa gave in and allowed herself to be wrapped in the girl's arms. She leant against the younger woman and sobbed, burying her face in Greta's shirt and clinging to her desperately.

After a couple of minutes, when the convulsions that had accompanied Elsa's grief had stopped, Greta gently pulled her to her feet and supported her back to her tent. The young woman deposited her mother gently on the chaise lounge and went to pour her a glass of schnapps. It disappeared as soon as it was placed in Elsa's hand, so Greta refilled it.

"What do you want?" She asked gently, crouching down in front of the older woman.

Elsa turned tear-filled eyes on her. "Can you bring her back?"

"No." Greta admitted sadly.

"Then I do not want anything."

Reaching forward, she pulled a cigarette from her case and attempted to light it with shaking hands. Seeing her struggling, Greta pulled it from her fingers and lit it for her, handing it back in silence. Elsa stared morosely ahead, clearly not in the mood for conversation.

Just as Greta had made up her mind to leave the tent and go in search of her friends, there was a rustling sound and Ethel appeared through the gap. She observed the mother and daughter closely, before nodding sharply at the younger woman who stood and headed for the exit.

"No…" Elsa croaked out. Hesitating, her daughter turned and looked back, seeing the older woman's hand outstretched in her direction. With a sigh, Greta returned and sat beside her on the chaise longue, holding Elsa's hand tightly.

" _Thought you'd be high as a Limehouse whore by now._ "

" _She was too good for this place, you know? God put his very own light into that little angel. It was as if he knew that the world could only handle a tiny bit of his love at once._ "

" _Well, come on._ " The bearded lady chivvied her along and Elsa climbed to her feet, following her across the tent to the small table that was already laid for her evening meal.

" _Oh, Ethel. Looks like you have already taken steps to dull your pain._ "

" _A woman's entitled to a little nip or two on a dark night of the soul. Sit. Eat._ "

" _We will mourn her. Christmas is cancelled._ " Elsa announced firmly.

" _I made mock turtle soup."_ Ethel said, ignoring the pronouncement and motioning towards the bowl on the table. "Yours is waiting for you in the dining tent, Greta."

"No!" The older blonde exclaimed quickly. "Bring it here… I do not want to be alone."

"You are not alone, Ethel is here." Greta pointed out. "I will eat my soup and then come back."

"No!"

" _That was quite a show you put on in that tent."_ Ethel said, changing the subject abruptly, as though she had been dying to make the statement since she had arrived and could hold it in no longer. _"Regular Joan Fontaine. I've seen you bring a full house to their feet, but you have never been better than you were tonight. You have got it, Elsa Mars… the sobs over Ma Petite… clutching her bloody dress; that was a nice touch. Bit of a house note, but damn... I almost believed you meant it._ "

Elsa slapped Ethel hard at the insinuation that it had been an act. Even Greta was shocked; she had briefly considered that it might be the case, but her mother's distress was so great that she had dismissed it quickly. The fact that Elsa's dead-eyed stare and occasional sobs had continued when it was just the two of them in the tent had convinced her daughter that her grief was genuine.

" _How dare you? She was my most precious one._ "

" _All that's precious to you is the roar of the crowd. And God forbid someone comes along and steals your spotlight_." Ethel turned and looked at Greta. "You wanna watch yourself, girl. You might think you're flavour of the month now, but you could be next in the firing line."

" _You know, I have seen the way whiskey can ravage the mind, but you come in here tonight and you accuse me of what? Of killing innocence itself? Huh? Get out!_ " Elsa ordered, before turning to her daughter. "Greta… I would… could… never…"

Before Greta had a chance to respond, the bearded lady was speaking again. " _14 years. I've brought you your tray, washed your hair, listened to all those tall tales about what was, what could have been. I heard those stories ten times over, Elsa. I know you better than you know yourself. I always wondered why… I loved you so much; it gave me such pain to be around you. How when I'd leave here at night I'd just felt like I lost something. A woman shouldn't dread spending time with her best friend. Why'd I feel so uneasy? Now I know._ "

" _Who am I, if not your saviour, huh? And this is the thanks. You call me a murderer on a night when I have already lost... so much?"_ Elsa screamed with rage and flipped the table, sending the crockery and cutlery flying across the tent. _"Damn you for this! Goddamn you for this! Damn you!_ "

" _You were our mother… there's people around here who never even met theirs. You understand the pain of being rejected by your own mother? Of course you do. That's how you sucked us all in here. Come one, come all, suckle at Elsa's bosom. All are welcome. Just don't ask for top billing._ "

" _Enough of this._ " The blonde snapped. She turned to her daughter, schooling her features into a gently reassuring smile. "Greta, go and have something to eat, liebchen. I will be fine."

Shooting both women a wary look, Greta did as she was told. She paused for a moment outside the tent, but they were obviously waiting until she was far enough away that she wouldn't hear any more of their conversation. Pushing her hands into the pocket of her pants, Greta trudged over to the dining tent and slipped onto the edge of a bench beside Pepper.

"Where've you been?" Suzi demanded.

"Elsa was upset. She did not want to be alone." Greta explained, moving her spoon around the bowl of soup that had been placed in front of her. She sighed and pushed it away, finding that she had no appetite at all. "She is very upset about Ma Petite."

"Really?" The leg-less woman arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

Greta nodded. "She is. I had thought… I wondered whether it was an act… but I believe that it is genuine. She was distraught."

"She's not the only one."

"Where is Eve?" The blonde asked, looking around and realising that the Amazon wasn't there.

"She wanted to be alone. She went to her caravan, I think." Suzi said.

Nodding slowly, Greta got to her feet and headed away quickly. She felt awful that she had abandoned Eve in favour of her mother. While she had been holding it together after the discovery of Ma Petite's body, Greta knew that Eve was devastated by the loss of her best friend.

Knocking on the caravan door, slightly wary of just barging in, the blonde waited for it to be opened. She didn't want to upset Eve further by seeing her at her weakest if the older woman didn't want her to. There was a scuffling sound and then the door opened a crack so that Eve's eye appeared in the gap.

"Can I come in?" Greta asked softly.

Nodding, Eve moved away from the door and the blonde slipped inside. She pushed the door shut behind her and gathered her lover in her arms. As Eve broke down into noisy sobs, Greta held her tightly. She manoeuvred them over to the bed and sat down, refusing to loosen her grip on the heartbroken woman.

It almost made Greta angry, she thought as she continued to rock Eve and rub soothing circles on her back, that she was labelled a freak just because she was tall. She was only a little over a head taller than Greta was and no one called her a freak because of her height.

"I am sorry…" She murmured into Eve's hair, closing her eyes and hugging her tighter. "I am so sorry…"

"I can't believe she's gone…" The brunette choked out. "She was so innocent… she never hurt anyone… she couldn't…"

"I know, mein liebling, I know…"

Greta let Eve sob, barely even noticing the large wet patch that was growing on her shirt from the woman's tears. She held her, continuing to do whatever she could to comfort her until gradually the sobs receded and Eve's breathing evened out. Realising that the older woman had cried herself to sleep, Greta gently lay her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

Curling her legs up underneath her, Greta pulled Eve's head gently into her lap and stroked her hair as she slept. Her face screwed up every now and then, as though she was having a bad dream. Torn between waking her up to stop the nightmares and letting her sleep, the decision was made for Greta when Eve's eyelids fluttered and she blinked several times until her eyes focused on the face above her.

She smiled momentarily and then seemed to remember what was happening and the smile faded. Sighing, Eve pulled herself into a seated position and leant against the wall of the caravan heavily. Greta watched her silently, waiting for the other woman to speak first.

"Sorry…"

Greta frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

"I fell asleep on you…"

"Do you see me complaining?" The blonde asked, smiling at her.

Eve laughed softly. "I guess not." She sighed. "I don't understand… what was she doing out there?"

Thinking for a moment, the younger woman's face darkened. "The last time she went missing… that she left camp… she was with Maggie." She pointed out. "Where is Maggie?"

Eve blinked at her, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"Let's find her." Greta suggested. "She might know something."

"It's early." The brunette said, glancing at the time. "It's not eight yet… have you even slept?"

"No… but I do not care. I want answers."


	14. Chapter 14

They left the caravan quickly, not knowing where to start looking. Surprised, seeing Suzi, Salty and Pepper heading towards the big tent, they decided to see what was going on inside so early in the morning. Normally there would be no sign of life around at that time. Even more surprisingly, it wasn't just the three performers inside when they walked through the flaps. Elsa and Desiree were there and so was the young woman they were looking for, sitting on a chair and sobbing quietly. Richard Spencer was there, too, sitting beside Maggie. Exchanging a look of deep suspicion, the two women joined them quickly.

" _Maggie?_ " Jimmy pushed through the tent flaps with Dell on his heels, striding towards the crowd quickly.

" _Oh Jimmy!_ "

" _What? What happened?_ "

" _That is what we are trying to determine._ " Elsa informed him, looking much more composed than she had the last time her daughter had seen her.

" _I… I was out in the woods, picking flowers for Ma Petite's memorial grave._ " Maggie started to explain. " _There was a crash. I went to see what it was and there was a car… and in the car... I'm sorry, Jimmy, it was your mother. She's dead._ "

" _What?_ " Elsa exclaimed overdramatically. " _Not Ethel? Oh no… that can't be!_ "

" _She was in an accident?_ " Jimmy breathed in disbelief.

" _It wasn't an accident… I think she killed herself._ "

" _Shit!_ " Dell exclaimed.

Elsa clapped her hands to her mouth, shaking her head slowly. " _Suicide? Oh, dear, no. Oh, but why?_ "

" _She was sick… in a lot of pain, too._ " Desiree told them all, sniffing as tears escaped from under her eyelids.

" _No. My mom wasn't sick._ "

" _She was, though, son. No. She told me so herself._ _Guess she wanted to go out on her own terms._ "

" _Oh. My God. Where is she? Take me to her._ " Elsa demanded.

They rounded up the rest of the troupe, including Paul who refused to consider staying behind when he heard what had happened, before making their way to the spot in the woods where Maggie had left Ethel in the car. Greta stayed with Eve and Pepper as they stood around, appraising the scene quietly.

" _Her head's come off?_ " Desiree exclaimed." _Jesus. How hard did she hit that tree?_ "

" _Look!_ " Richard held up a chain, with a loop in it, which appeared to be covered in blood. Beside Greta, Eve wretched at the sight and turned away. The blonde reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. " _She must have wrapped this chain around that tree and then wrapped it around her neck, then hit the gas. I guess she wanted it to be quick._ "

" _Oh! Oh, mein Gott in Himmel! Why?_ " Elsa exclaimed wildly, causing her daughter to wince and the overdramatic nature of the outburst.

Greta pointedly avoided Suzi's eyes, knowing that the woman would probably be cynical about the reaction after her comments the night before. Ethel had been Elsa's best friend and, although Greta knew that they had argued the night before, she didn't want to believe that her mother could possibly have had anything to do with Ethel's death. On the other hand, she admitted to herself, it wouldn't surprise her if that turned out to be the case.

" _Oh, Ethel, why?_ " Elsa continued, dropping to the ground and prostrating herself in front of the cardigan under which Ethel's severed head was hidden. " _Oh, my sweet sister! Why? Why? Why? Why? I could have helped you. I could have helped you. I could have helped you. Oh, my God. Oh, my sweet, sweet sister._ "

Jimmy moved forward and wrapped Elsa tightly in his arms, stopping her hitting out at the floor in her grief. Apparently he didn't share the woman's daughter's suspicions about the authenticity of her outburst. Pepper moved forwards as well and then Desiree. Together they lifted the woman and helped her over the uneven ground back to the camp.

Greta and Eve helped to dig a grave for Ethel while Jimmy and Dell sorted a coffin and laid the woman's body inside it. They waited until nightfall to bury her, wanting to give her the proper, respectful send-off that she deserved.

As soon as it was dark, they processed to the spot they had picked, dressed entirely in black, and stood in sombre silence as Jimmy prepared to say a few words in his mother's honour. Greta squeezed his hand tightly, standing on his right. She tried to let go, but he shook his head sharply at her, clinging on as though drawing comfort from her proximity. Nodding, she moved closer and wrapped her other arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

" _A flat tire, a leaky faucet…. my mother could fix anything. She was famous for her dirty jokes, but she was also a woman of culture._ " Jimmy stared quietly, gaining confidence as he went along. " _But she loved poetry; she used to read it to me as a kid when I was going to bed. Emily Dickinson was her favourite. '_ I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody, too? Then there's a pair of us. Don't tell. They'd banish us, you know.' _You weren't nobody, Ma._ " He broke down, sobbing painfully. Greta rubbed his arm soothingly with the hand that was resting on his bicep. " _I'm sorry._ "

" _It's okay, son._ " Dell assured him gently.

Greta moved aside as Maggie walked towards them from the other side of the group, pulling the crying Jimmy into her arms and holding him tightly. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Desiree looking at her sadly. Stepping closer, Greta wrapped an arm around the older woman's waist and leant her head on top of Desiree's on her shoulder, watching as the coffin was lowered into the grave.

" _All right. Let's go get a drink._ "

Everyone dispersed at Dell's words, except for Desiree, Eve, Suzi, Penny and Greta. They stood in resolute silence, staring down at the wooden box almost hidden from view in the darkness of the hole in the ground. Greta felt hot tears clouding her vision as she stared, until everything was so blurry that she couldn't see properly. She took a breath, sniffing and scrubbing at her eyes.

" _That woman was my friend._ " Desiree announced in a broken voice, still clutching the blonde beside her tightly for support. " _She was tough… funny. She didn't need a man to take care of her or her child. She was a survivor from the day she was born… nobody handed her nothing. We never had it easy, none of us; especially not us women. I know you all know what I'm talking about._ "

" _It's true._ " Penny agreed tearfully. " _Look what my daddy did to me… because I dared to live my own life, love who I wanted._ "

" _You think the law might have anything to say about it?_ " Suzi asked, already knowing the answer she would receive.

" _Hell no. She's his property._ " Eve said bitterly.

"Nothing more than a man's possession…" Greta added.

" _Let me tell you something, ladies. That girl… she's every last one of us. Well, I say no more. Not in my house! Any man that would do that, he needs to pay._ " Desiree bent and picked up a handful of dirt, holding it out over Ethel's grave. " _Who's with me?_ "

As one, the other four bent and scooped up a handful of dirt of their own. Their eyes met, determination flourishing over every face as they dropped the dirt on top of the coffin in a silent vow for revenge.

They headed back to the camp, briefly separating to change before meeting up again in Desiree and Dell's caravan. Desiree took charge, doling out jobs to the other women, who did as they were bid without argument. As Eve stirred the pot on the stove, heating up tar until it was nice and hot, Suzi went in search of rope and Greta set about sharpening a couple of kitchen knives at the table.

" _What do we do if Dell comes back before we do?_ " Eve asked, removing the handkerchief that was blocking the fumes from her face for long enough to ask the question.

" _Then he'll be next._ " Desiree shrugged. " _This caravan's still as much mine as it is his. Hey, who's got the rope?_ "

Suzi flipped it off her shoulder, holding it out. " _I do._ "

Pushing it into the pillowcase they were using as a bag, Desiree held out her hands for the knives Greta was holding. Carefully she passed them over, grinning as the older woman used her thumb to check the sharpness, drawing her hand back quickly as a bead of blood appeared at the point where she had touched her flesh.

"Careful." Greta warned her with a smirk. "They are sharp."

"No shit." Desiree muttered. "Good job, honey."

" _I'll take it from here._ " Penny announced suddenly, jumping to her feet nervously and looking between them. " _It means a lot that you want to help, truly, but this isn't your fight._ "

" _Honey, you're family. We take care of our own._ " Desiree told her firmly, giving her a tight hug. Suzi reached out and squeezed her hand, while Greta and Eve smiled reassuringly at her. " _Evie, put our soup on simmer… low flame. Let's go._ "

They filed out of the caravan, all smiling at Penny as they passed her. Greta shot her a wink and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and pulling her along with her. They drove a little way in the truck, but then Eve parked up and they walked the rest of the way, heading quietly through the darkness on the road towards the town. When they reached the first houses on the outskirts, Desiree turned to Penny for directions. Taking the lead, the young woman led them towards a decent-sized house in the middle of a respectable looking street. Hiding in the shadows, they hashed out their plan once more in whispers.

"You ready?" Desiree whispered, glancing quickly at Greta.

She nodded, brandishing the two short lengths of thin wire at them, before sneaking carefully towards the front door. Crouching down, she fitted the wires into the lock and jiggled them around until she heard a soft click. Reaching up and turning the handle, she pushed it ajar. Looking over her shoulder, she beckoned the others over to join her.

They didn't speak again, knowing that any sound could alert their target to their presence. Instead, the crept inside and looked around quickly. Greta pulled the front door closed carefully, avoiding making any sound. Penny pointed towards the staircase and then upwards. The others nodded, understanding what she meant.

Soft music was playing somewhere upstairs, so they followed the sound. Getting in position, Eve hiding in one upstairs room, Desiree in another and Greta around a corner out of sight, they waited for the signal from Suzi. She knocked over a vase, smirking with satisfaction as it smashed, before nodding at Penny, who prepared herself at the bottom of the staircase.

A loud click broke through the quiet and then footsteps on the hardwood floor. A door opened and the footsteps moved out onto the landing. From her position, Greta peered around the wall and saw a man standing at the top of the stairs, armed with a shotgun. She waited with baited breath for her cue to reveal herself.

" _You. How'd you get in here? I changed the locks._ "

" _Locks can't stop us._ " Penny told him coldly.

" _Us? Who came here with you?_ "

" _My sisters._ "

Hearing the cue, each of the women hiding on the landing revealed themselves. As Penny's father focused on Eve and Greta in front of him, Desiree hit him over the head with a thick branch they had found on their walk into town. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Not wasting time, they pulled the empty pillowcase over his head to cover his face and Eve hoisted him easily onto her shoulders.

" _Let's beat it._ " She said determinedly.

Penny led the way down the stairs, followed by Eve, with the other three bringing up the rear. They paused just inside the front door to check they were not likely to be spotted. The road was completely deserted, so they slipped out into the night.

"What are you doing?" Desiree demanded, her whisper harsh in the silence.

Greta looked up at her, a lighter and an oily rag in her hand. "He will not be needing the house anymore, will he?"

"No need to draw extra attention, honey."

Nodding, the blonde pocketed the lighter once more and followed the others into the shadows. They reached the truck quickly and Eve deposited the unconscious man into the back. Greta and Penny climbed in with him, while the other three got into the cab.

"Are you OK?" Greta asked softly as they made their way up the track towards the camp.

Penny nodded. "I'm fine."

"You are not having second thoughts?" The blonde asked gently. "I would not blame you if you were… he is your father…"

"No." Penny assured her bluntly. "He isn't my father. Not anymore." She pointed to her face. "No father would do this."

Reaching out, Greta squeezed her hand and smiled sadly. The truck drew to a halt and they jumped down, waiting for Eve to come and lift the man onto her shoulders once more. They hurried back to Desiree's caravan, thankfully finding it still empty.

Desiree pulled out a chair and Eve dropped the man heavily onto it. Greta and Suzi made short work of securing the rope around him, preventing him from moving when he finally came round.

They didn't have long to wait. Penny and Suzi had taken seats, watching him for the first indication that he was waking up, while Eve, Desiree and Greta prepared for their next move.

" _Oh! Look who ain't dead... yet._ " Desiree laughed as Suzi whipped the pillowcase off his head.

He blinked, looking around the caravan fearfully. " _What's going on? What do you want?_ "

" _So many things…_ " Their ringleader told him, walking closer and waving one of the knives Greta had sharpened earlier at him. " _But today, we gonna settle for a little payback. Penny, Suzi... grab them pillows. Evie, Greta… fetch the tar._ "

" _Oh... Oh, God, no... No, no, no. God..._ "

He wriggled and writhed on his chair as the two women, wearing oven gloves to protect their hands, carried the pot of bubbling molten liquid over from the stove. His eyes widened in terror at the smirks that were plastered on every face looking at him.

" _No, no, no. There is no God… you proof enough of that. What you done to your little girl... that was chickenshit. We gonna make sure you look the part. And after that, I'm gonna cut your dick off with this knife and then I'm gonna shoot you in the head. After that we gonna chuck you in the Loxahatchee River… see if the gators got any use for what's left!_ "

Desiree laughed almost manically as Greta and Eve smirked down at him. He continued to struggle, wrenching his arms in an attempt to free them from the ropes.

"I would not bother to struggle." Greta told him with a fake-sympathetic sigh. "You will not escape." Turning to her friends she nodded. "Ready?"

" _No! Please, no!_ " Penny's father begged as, between them, Eve and Greta lifted the pot of tar.

" _Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait._ " His daughter came running through the beaded curtain from the other end of the caravan. They lowered the pot again, frowning at her in confusion.

" _Penny..._ "

A smile broke over her features and she turned to the women beside her. " _Let me._ "

" _What...? Penny? Penny... No. Please, I'm sorry, Penny. No! Penny, baby, I am sorry! No! No! Penny! No!_ "

As they manoeuvred the heavy pot between them, Greta moving aside so that Eve could help Penny pour the tar, his begging reached a new level of desperation. Desiree was cackling excitedly and Greta couldn't help but find it contagious. She moved closer to the older woman and grinned at her, chuckling softly as Desiree slung an arm around her shoulders.

They watched as the tar covered his body, sizzling as it hit his flesh. He screamed, the sound no doubt travelling all across the campsite. Frowning, Greta shook her head.

"Can we not shut him up?" She asked. "He is giving me a headache."

Nodding, Desiree reached behind her and grabbed a dishcloth. Taking it from the older woman, the blonde stepped forward and, careful not to come into contact with the molten liquid, Greta pushed the fabric roughly into his mouth, gagging him and stopping the sounds he was making.

Once the tar pot was empty, they gathered the pillows that Suzi and Penny had slit and covered him with feathers. They stuck easily to the tar. Greta laughed at the expression of complete joy on Penny's face as she took her revenge on the man who had mutilated her.

" _Evie, get behind him… hold him steady. Suzi, drop his drawers!_ " Desiree commanded, wielding her knife in anticipation.

" _Stop!_ " Maggie threw open the caravan door and surveyed the scene with horror. " _Holy shit. That's your father, isn't it?_ "

" _Well, goddamn… you really are a mind reader."_ Desiree exclaimed sarcastically. She stuck the knife point-first into the counter and rested her weight on it threateningly. _"Get out. This is freak-women only._ "

"Greta's here." Maggie pointed out quickly.

Eve narrowed her eyes. "Greta's one of us. She knows what it means to be a freak."

" _And is this what it means to be a freak woman?_ "

" _What would you know about it, anyway?_ " Penny asked her quietly.

" _I know that if you do this, it will change you... more even than he changed you._ "

" _It will change me._ " The girl agreed, nodding wildly and smiling. " _It will free me._ "

" _You'll get caught… go to prison or worse. And what about Paul? He loves you. And you're gonna give all that up for him? Then he wins!_ "

Desiree snarled and pulled the knife out of the counter, pointing it at Maggie. " _Look at you… pretty little white girl. You got no idea what it's like, always living on the outside, looking in through a window, seeing all the things you can never have because they say so._ "

" _You're right. I can't really understand what it's like for you. And I do plan to have all of those things. But, Desiree, what if you could, too?_ "

" _Mm-mm. I've lost my chance._ "

" _You don't know what chances you might have left. And you never will, if you do this. And neither will they._ "

Taking a breath, Desiree turned and offered the blade to the young woman behind her, giving her the final choice." _Penny..._ "

There was a long, tense silence as she considered her next move. They all watched, wondering what she would choose. After a moment or two, Penny took the knife from Desiree decisively and turned on the man, barely clinging on to consciousness, angrily.

" _I am the Astounding Lizard Girl._ " Penny announced, looking down at her father imperiously. " _You get to live only because I say so. But you come near me or mine ever again... and I will kill you._ "

Penny threw the knife down with a clatter and stalked out of the caravan. The others stayed quiet for a moment, the enormity of the situation settling over all of them. Greta chewed her lip as she spotted the watery eyes of the woman who had led them to battle that evening.

" _Evie... Take him to the edge of camp and let him crawl home._ "

There was a tearing sound as Eve pulled her oven gloves away from them man's face. It was like removing duct tape and he moaned; his screams stifled by the dishcloth that was still stuffed in his mouth.

Greta picked up the knife that Penny had discarded and made short work of slicing through the ropes that bound the man to the chair. They pulled him roughly to his feet, paying no attention to the agonised moans that he was making at every movement, before dragging him out of the caravan and marching him to the woods at the edge of the camp. Pushing him onto the ground, they left him there without a second glance and returned to Desiree's caravan to help her clear up.


	15. Chapter 15

Later the next day, Greta was helping out with the preparations for the evening meal. She could hear Jimmy arguing with Maggie, but stopped herself interfering. Pepper nodded towards the pair and tilted her head, wordlessly asking what was happening and whether the blonde was going to say something.

Greta shook her head. "No, liebling, it is not our argument."

She continued about her tasks, chopping vegetables to go in the stew that she was preparing for dinner. Needing more carrots, the young woman walked closer to the couple, unable to avoid overhearing the end of the argument.

" _You shouldn't burden yourself with the likes of me!_ " Jimmy was snarling, his face close to Maggie's. " _Go have your beautiful life with someone else!_ "

" _All righty then… thanks for the clarity._ "

Watching as Maggie walked away, leaving Jimmy staring after her, Greta sighed and laid the bunch of carrots down on the table in front of her, before rounding it and moving to his side. She laid a hand gently on his arm, causing him to jerk and turn quickly to face her. He evidently hadn't realised that she was so close.

"Are you OK?" She asked gently and then she shook her head. "A stupid question, sorry."

"This whole stinking sorry place is just…" He started angrily.

Taking him by the hand, she led him out of the tent wordlessly, taking him back to his caravan and shutting them both inside it. Pushing him down onto his bunk, she leant against the counter that ran the length of the trailer and looked at him questioningly.

"I miss my ma." He sobbed.

Greta moved quickly to sit beside him, pulling him into her and rocking him gently. She shushed him, stroking a hand through his hair and letting him cry into her chest. They stayed in the same position for a long time, until Jimmy had finally run out of tears to cry and sniffled, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"There is no need to be." Greta assured him softly. "I miss Ethel too." She sighed. "What has happened between you and Maggie?"

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Why should you care? You don't even like her."

"No." She agreed with a shrug. "I do not like her. But you did… she made you happy."

"She's too good for this place. Hell! You're too good for this place."

"I am not." Greta told him with a wry smile. "I am exactly where I should be. This is home, liebling, this is family."

Jimmy sobbed again. "We were going to leave… me and Maggie. We were going to get out of here and start a new life someplace else. But… I couldn't leave."

"You were going to leave?"

"I was. But now I'm not. I'm stuck here, just like everyone else."

"Why?" Greta asked seriously. Jimmy looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Jimmy, if you want to leave you should just leave. You are no good to anybody hanging round here moping and wishing that you were somewhere else. No one would blame you; we all love you and want you to be happy. If you think that you can make a life for yourself out in the real world then I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. Then she screwed up her face slightly. "But first you need to sober up and have a wash because, I am not joking, Jimmy, you really stink."

He spluttered with laughter, wiping his eyes and pulling her into another tight hug. "I love you, Greta."

"I love you too." She acknowledged, her eyes twinkling as she grinned. "You are like the brother I never wanted." Jimmy laughed again as she pushed him away and stood up. "Now, you go and have a wash while I fix you something to eat. Everything will seem better when you are feeling a little more human."

* * *

Elsa remained true to her word and Christmas was largely cancelled at the showground out of grief and respect for the friends they had lost. The only two days where there was no show were Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so most of the time the troupe were able to distract themselves with rehearsals. For those two days, however, they were torn between wanting to celebrate and guilt about wanting to enjoy themselves. They had decided to have a low-key dinner and present swapping on Christmas Day, to mark the occasion, and then carry on as though it were any other day.

On Christmas morning, Eve had presented Greta with a small parcel, wrapped in dark blue paper with small snowflakes over it and a silver bow. The blonde bit her lip in anticipation, as she carefully removed the wrapping and opened the box that was inside. Her eyes met Eve's as she lifted the delicate silver chain and traced her finger over the linked hearts that formed the pendant.

"Do you like it?" The brunette asked anxiously.

Greta shook her head. "I love it!"

Beaming at her, Eve gently took the necklace from her hand and motioned for her to turn around so that she could fasten it around her neck. Sweeping Greta's hair over one shoulder, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the skin she had exposed. Eve fiddled with the clasp of the necklace, before running her hands lightly over the younger woman's shoulders and down her arms.

Turning in her embrace, Greta wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed her passionately. Eve returned the kiss, deepening it and walking the blonde backwards until her legs hit the bed and she tumbled onto it, bringing the other woman down with her. They both chuckled against the other's lips and then Eve pulled back slightly, pressing quick, loving pecks onto Greta's mouth before raising herself enough to look down at her.

"What did you get me?"

"You can have it later." Greta told her, lifting herself up to kiss Eve again.

The brunette pouted. "What if I want it now?"

"You just have to wait."

Eve pouted at her. "That's not fair."

Sighing dramatically, the younger woman simply pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before rolling out from underneath her. Eve collapsed on the bed as Greta knocked her arm out from underneath her and frowned adorably at her lover. Greta chuckled and bent to press another quick kiss to her lips. Eve took advantage of the other woman's lack of balance to pull her down on top of her.

"We are going to be late!" Greta laughed, not making any attempt to move from her position lying flush on top of the brunette. "They will come looking for us!"

"Let them."

"Evie!"

Sighing, the brunette reluctantly released her grip and allowed the younger woman to stand up. Greta blew her a kiss before changing quickly and securing her hair into a messy ponytail. She watched as Eve fixed her hair in the mirror, before leaving the caravan and making her way slowly across the uneven ground to the big tent.

Suzi looked up as she entered. "You've finally decided to come and help us then?"

"Sorry." The blonde replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I overslept."

"Yeah... Ok..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can set the table." The legless woman informed her, pulling herself up onto the bench. "Where's Eve?"

"I do not know."

Suzi made an indistinguishable sound in response to the answer but, when Greta turned to question her about it, the woman had vanished. Frowning, the blonde continued with the task she had been set, smiling as Pepper came into the tent with a pile of plates and Salty followed behind with a jug of water in each hand. They set them on the table and grinned at her, before leaving again.

Suddenly wondering whether there was some big secret she was missing out on, Greta frowned and set the cutlery in her hands down on the wooden surface. She had just started walking towards the tent flaps when Paul and Penny entered, closely followed by Suzi, Eve and Maggie. They were all carrying plates or dishes in their arms, evidently ready to begin their Christmas dinner.

Before long everyone was present and Elsa, who was seated in her customary seat at the head of the table, stood and raised her glass to begin a toast. Immediately everyone copied her movement, ready to hear what she was about to say, apart from Jimmy who had already had too much to drink and was propping his head up on his arm.

Keeping her eyes fixed on her mother, Greta moved the hand in her lap to rest lightly on the thigh of the woman beside her. Eve jumped slightly at the touch, but then slid her own hand off the table and linked their fingers together out of sight.

"Christmas is a time for family... for remembering those who cannot be with us." Elsa said softly. "Let us spare a few moments to remember those who we have lost."

Everyone gathered around the table bowed their heads and closed their eyes, thinking of their loved ones. Greta could picture their faces clearly in her mind and she wondered whether she would ever forget what they looked like. Then her mind wandered slightly as she thought about her last Christmas, which had been spent with a group of other homeless people in a derelict warehouse near Jacksonville. Greta couldn't believe how much her life had changed, for the better, in such a short space of time.

"To absent loved ones." Elsa announced, holding her glass aloft.

"To absent loved ones." They chorused, each taking a sip of their drinks.

"And now, in their honour, let us enjoy our Christmas."

Nodding in agreement, they tucked into their meal, spooning food onto their plates and eating and drinking with enjoyment. Before long, the noise levels and the atmosphere had turned party-like. Greta laughed loudly as she listened to Paul and Toulouse arguing about which of them could fit more carrots in their mouths at a time. The contest that followed resulted in everyone losing out when Salty became the unexpected winner.

After they had consumed everything on the table, it was time to exchange gifts. It became a bit confusing as a sea of paper covered everything and everyone around. Some of the presents were more appreciated than others, but the atmosphere was happy and filled with goodwill.

When everyone began to go their separate ways, deciding to leave the washing up and tidying until the next morning, Eve and Greta both stood and made to leave the tent. The blonde hadn't taken more than a few steps when her mother called her name. Shooting the brunette beside her an apologetic look, Greta doubled back and sat down on the bench beside the chair where Elsa was still seated.

"I just wanted to thank you again for my present." Elsa told her gently, raising a hand to touch the small silver earrings that matched the necklace Greta had given her mother for her birthday.

"You are welcome. Thank you for the books."

Elsa had bought her daughter several children's books that she would soon be able to read. At first the blonde had been a little embarrassed at the childish nature of the books, but then she realised that it didn't matter at all. As long as she was able to read them independently and understand what was happening, that was all that mattered.

"I am sure you will have read them in no time at all." Elsa assured her.

"I hope so." Greta agreed. Turning to look at the doorway and seeing that Eve was hanging around under the pretence of tidying up, she smiled. "Well, goodnight, Mother. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, liebchen." The blonde agreed softly.

She watched as the younger woman crossed the tent and disappeared outside. Eve followed quickly and Elsa shook her head with a light chuckle, wondering whether the couple realised that everyone was on to them.

"I remember you saying something this morning about me getting my present later?" Eve reminded Greta as they headed back towards the caravan together.

"I did say that, didn't I?" The blonde laughed.

Eve arched an eyebrow at her. "So? Where's my present?"

"I will go and get it." Greta told her, reaching out to quickly squeeze her hand. "I will meet you in the caravan."

Eve arched an eyebrow at the innocent smile her lover sent her, before she watched Greta crossing the camp towards her tent. She was sure that the younger woman had something planned; she just couldn't work out what it could be. Slowly, Eve made her way to the caravan, letting herself in and turning on the lights.

She didn't expect to have to wait long for Greta to join her but in the end she realised that time was ticking past and there was still no sign of her. Just as she was just growing impatient, wondering whether something might have happened to her lover, the door opened and the blonde walked in. Eve furrowed her eyebrows in bemusement at the outfit change Greta had made while she'd been gone.

"Happy Christmas, baby." Greta said softly, holding out a carefully wrapped package.

Smiling, the older woman accepted it and unwrapped it quickly. Inside the paper was a beautiful silver cigarette lighter. Greta had taken it to be engraved with her lover's name and an intricate swirling design. She stood back, biting her lip nervously, waiting for the reaction.

"It is only half your present." Greta blurted out quickly as Eve turned to look at her with an expression of her face that the younger woman couldn't read.

"I love it." The brunette assured her, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Thank you."

Greta sighed with relief. "Good."

"What's the other half of my present?"

The blonde smirked at her, her eyes darkening with lust as she gazed at the other woman. Fiddling with the end of the belt holding her dressing gown together, she took a step forward. "You are going to have to help me unwrap it."

Grinning and drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, Eve shivered with anticipation. She reached out slowly and gripped her lover's hips, pulling her closer until Greta was standing between her legs. The blonde placed her hands over Eve's, guiding them gently to the cord around her waist and encouraging her to undo it.

As the sides of the robe fell apart, Eve gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes. Greta smirked at her, but said nothing, allowing the older woman to greedily drink in the sight in front of her. Apart from the matching crimson lingerie set, the blonde was wearing a black garter belt and stockings. Eve's eyes trailed down her body, lingering on Greta's legs, which seemed to go on for miles, finally ending in a pair of black patent stilettos.

"Oh my..." Eve gasped, her mouth going dry.

"You like it?" Greta asked cheekily, trailing her hands up the brunette's arms, which had found their way back to her lover's hips. She drew patterns lightly on the flesh under her fingertips, waiting for Eve to say something.

"I do..."

"I thought I would get something special and I know how much you love red..."

"You are so beautiful." Eve sighed, tearing her gaze away from the silk and lace to meet Greta's eyes.

"So are you... without the need for expensive underwear."

"That's not why you're beautiful to me, Greta..."

The blonde shook her head and bent down to press a quick kiss to her lover's lips. "Shhh, baby... this is about you, not me."

Pushing Eve backwards gently, so that she was lying on her back on the bed, Greta started to slowly lift her shirt, pressing open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin that she exposed. As soon as Eve was free of her top, Greta threw it haphazardly over her shoulder and kissed her way back down her lover's body, popping the button on Eve's pants and slowly pulling them down her legs, repeating her earlier actions.

Finally down to her underwear, Greta straddled Eve's hips and smiled down at the older woman predatorily. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed over the expanse of flesh in front of her, the expression in her eyes making Eve shiver in anticipation. Sighing, Greta let her fingertips move lightly over the skin of the older woman's stomach, causing goose bumps to appear in their wake.

"I cannot believe how lucky I am." Greta murmured, bending to press an open-mouthed kiss on the flesh just above Eve's underwear, while her fingers moved lightly up and down her sides.

Eve whimpered softly and the younger woman looked at her, grinning. Pouting, the brunette tightened her grip on Greta's hips and pulled her down, grinding upwards and sending a jolt of arousal shooting straight to both their cores. The blonde moaned and leant down to capture her lover's lips in a searing kiss, pushing her tongue into the other woman's mouth almost desperately.

Without breaking their kiss, Greta reached around and undid the clasp of Eve's bra, ridding her of it quickly before removing her own. Releasing Eve's lips, the blonde trailed hot kisses down her neck and the valley between her breasts, before taking a nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Eve gasped and arched her back, causing Greta to release the nipple with a pop. When her lover frowned at the loss of contact, the blonde smiled and moved to give the other nipple the same treatment.

Snaking her hand down between their bodies, it was Greta's turn to gasp as she cupped Eve through her panties and realised how wet her lover was. Arching an eyebrow at her, the blonde didn't comment. Instead, she dragged Eve's underwear down her legs and threw them behind her, not caring where they landed. Meeting the older woman's gaze and holding eye contact, Greta pushed two fingers into Eve quickly.

Eve moaned and arched her back instantly at the feeling of her lover inside her, opening her eyes wide. Greta leant down and captured her lips in a kiss again, swallowing her moans of pleasure. Speeding up her movements, the blonde began trailing hot, wet kisses down the body that was writhing underneath her, until she reached her destination between Eve's legs and swirled her tongue around Eve's clit.

Circling the bundle of nerves with her tongue, the younger woman felt the brunette start to clench around her fingers and smiled. Drawing Eve's clit between her lips, she sucked sharply and felt her lover's walls clenching hard, gasping out Greta's name as she came. The blonde helped her ride out her orgasm, before gently removing her fingers and kissing her way back up her Eve's body.

Greta kissed Eve gently, smiling as she moaned at the taste of herself on the other woman. Eve ran her hands up the blonde's back, holding her close as they traded loving kisses. Rolling sideways, Greta snuggled into her lover's side, tracing patterns on her stomach and kissing the underside of her jaw.

"That was one of the best presents I've ever had." Eve told her, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"One of?" Greta asked, propping herself up on her elbow and raising her eyebrows. "Maybe I will have to try a bit harder."

Eve chuckled and rolled over so that she was lying flush against the brunette. "Maybe you will."


	16. Chapter 16

New Year came and went and things remained on an even keel as much as was possible. Jimmy was still taking the loss of his mother badly and spent most of his time clutching a bottle of hooch. After yet another conversation with him, Greta had thought she'd managed to talk some sense into Jimmy about how much he was drinking. Apparently, though, she had been wrong. Desiree had been to inform her that she and Maggie had walked in on him, roaring drunk, having sex with Barbara. Greta's eyebrows had almost disappeared into her hairline at that news, before she shook her head and frowned, deciding to go and find him.

A search of the camp had led her to the conclusion that he wasn't there. Running a hand through her hair, she considered going to speak to her mother, to find out if she had any idea where he was. Greta wasn't sure what Elsa had been up to lately, but she had almost been away from the camp as much as she was there.

In the end, Elsa had gone in search of her daughter, rather than the other way round. She found the younger blonde, surrounded by her reading and writing practise, in her tent. Eve was sitting on the bed, filing her nails, while Pepper and Salty were playing with a deck of cards in the corner.

"Ahh, good. You are both here." Elsa smiled at Greta and Eve, leaning against the tent pole casually. "I think it is time that Ma Petite and Ethel's banners came down. It has been long enough to show respect but it is a new year and we need to move on."

"Are you sure?" Eve asked, looking warily at her. "Have you spoken to Jimmy? He'll be upset…"

"I am in charge around here." The older woman snapped. "I am telling you to take them down."

Nodding slowly, the two women exchanged a look and left the tent. Neither was particularly happy about what they had been asked to do, but they didn't have much choice in the matter. Elsa clearly was not in the mood to stand for being questioned and it was easier to simply go along with her orders.

Greta moved to loosen the ropes holding Ma Petite's banner in place, while Eve did the same to Ethel's. Taking the tension in her arms, the blonde slowly let the rope out and watched sadly as it was lowered to the ground in a crumpled heap.

" _What are you doing?_ " Jimmy demanded furiously, making both Eve and Greta jump as his voice came out of nowhere in the darkness. " _Did Elsa put you up to this? Put it back! Where it was! I said put it back!_ "

" _Jimmy..._ " Eve murmured softly, pausing with the banner halfway down.

Putting his bottle down unsteadily, he grabbed the rope and started hoisting his mother's banner back into place. " _I'll do it myself._ "

" _Jimmy..._ " The woman stepped forward, her voice cracking with emotion, but he stumbled away from her, scowling.

" _Leave me alone! No…_ "

Eve walked away, leaving him on his own as he had demanded. She joined Greta on the other side of the entrance to the camp, helping her to carefully fold up Ma Petite's banner. They both watched in silence as Jimmy gave up attempting to raise his mother's portrait, letting it sink to the ground. He caressed the painted face on the fabric, before stooping to pick up his bottle once more and stumbling away in the direction of his caravan. The women watched him fumble with the handle, before yanking the door open and falling inside.

Moving back to Ethel's banner, once Ma Petite's had been placed in a neat pile on the ground, Eve and Greta finished taking it down and gave it the same reverential treatment as the first. Collecting up both banners, they carried them carefully to the storage tent, piling them on top of Meep's banner.

"That boy is going off the rails…" Eve sighed, shaking her head worriedly. "If Ethel could see him…"

"Hey…" Greta held her hands tightly, knowing that the older woman was blaming herself for not keeping a closer eye on her friend's son. "This is not your fault… there is nothing you could have done to help Jimmy. He is hurting and he is turning to alcohol because he thinks it will help." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Eve gently. "He will be alright."

Eve wrapped her arms around the younger woman, lifting her slightly and kissing her again. Giggling as her feet left the ground, Greta returned the kiss, moaning softly as Eve took advantage of her laughter to push her tongue into her lover's mouth.

Feeling her feet touch the ground again a short while later, Greta sighed and pressed a final kiss to the corner of Eve's mouth, her hand lingering on the older woman's cheek as she looked at her seriously. "It will all be alright, in the end."

"How can you be so sure?" Eve asked, shaking her head. "Everything that's been going on round here… it's like this is cursed ground."

"There is no such thing."

Pulling her by the hand, Greta led the way out of the storage tent and back through the camp, heading for their caravan. Spotting a figure walking slowly towards them, the blonde's mouth dropped open as she realised who it was. Unable to believe it, they sped up, hurrying towards the other person.

"Mein Gott…" Greta murmured as they stopped in front of the other women. "Dot, Bette, you are back!" She threw herself at them, hugging them tightly, before pulling back to look at them. "You would not believe how much I have missed you."

"We all have." Eve told them, pushing the blonde aside gently so that she could hug her friends as well. "Where have you been?"

"We… I… almost made a terrible mistake." Dot informed them. "But that is behind us now. The Tattler sisters are back for good."

"I am glad." Greta said, smiling brightly at them. "You are not allowed to leave again!" Her expression clouded over slightly. "We have already lost so much…"

"We heard about Ethel…"

"Mmmm…" Eve nodded sadly. "Jimmy's taken it hard."

"We saw him." Dot admitted quietly.

"He said he's in love with a girl." Bette added, earning a frown from her sister. "Is it with you, Greta?"

Greta laughed and shook her head. "No, liebling, it is not me. I love Jimmy, as a brother, but I am not in love with him." She shot Eve a quick look and saw that the brunette was smirking at her feet. "It is Maggie, although they have had a fight."

They all looked up at the sound of sirens. "Not again…" Eve sighed, tired of the police dropping in on them to cause trouble.

" _What the hell do you want?_ " Jimmy raged, leaping from his caravan just in front of the women and facing up to the police.

" _Jimmy Darling… you're under arrest._ " The detective, who seemed so eager to spend all his time at the camp, announced. He grabbed Jimmy by his arms and pushed him into the side of the police car before cuffing him.

" _What?_ "

" _For the murders of Sylvia Mills, Myrna Austen, Joanne Gallagher…_ "

" _Wait, what? Wait, I don't even know any of those ladies._ " Jimmy protested as they dragged him towards the car. Maggie ran over and tried to stop them taking him.

The detective smirked and shook his head. " _We have evidence. You left your glove at the crime scene, Lobster Boy. What kind of sicko goes after a bunch of sweet housewives just looking to buy some Tupperware?_ "

" _Wait, wait, wait, you got it all wrong. I didn't... I didn't do anything!_ "

" _No, he has been here all day with me!_ "

Greta hurried to Maggie's side. She nodded, agreeing with the other girl's story. "He has, it is true. He has been helping with jobs around the camp."

" _You need to back up. This has to be–_ "

" _Back up!_ "

" _Hey!_ "

" _Do not touch her!_ " Jimmy roared as the detective shoved Maggie. She stumbled into Paul's arms as the officer walked around the car without a second glance.

" _Where? You can't take him! He didn't do anything!_ "

Greta grabbed the detective's arm in a vice like grip. "He is innocent of any crime." She stated firmly. "You are just looking for an easy target to pin this crime on."

"If you don't let go of me I'll charge you with assaulting a police officer." He threatened in a low voice. "Do you want to share a cell with your buddy over there?"

"Greta!" Eve pulled her off the man, wrapping her in her embrace and not letting go. The blonde struggled, but she couldn't free herself. "Please, don't."

" _I didn't do anything!_ " Jimmy's shouts could still be heard from inside the car as it drove away. " _Maggie! Maggie! I didn't do nothing!_ "

They stood and stared after the vehicles, long after the taillights had disappeared into the darkness. Greta shook her head, furiously, before turning and striding off into the night. She ignored all the shouts for her to return, making her way out into the woods where she could be alone and think for a while.

Jimmy might have been drunk and missing all day, but there was no way he was a murderer. There must have been a mistake and the police were just looking for someone to blame for the murders to show they were doing something. It was completely unfair, she raged internally, that they were such easy targets just because they were outsiders.

She stood, kicking at a tree trunk angrily. All that she managed to achieve, however, was a sore foot. Reluctant to return to the camp and the no doubt gloomy atmosphere, she headed towards the town instead. By the time she reached it everything was closed, but she didn't care.

Heading for the police station, Greta stood at the desk and waited for someone to notice her presence. Finally, an older officer appeared and looked at her strangely. She ground her teeth as his eyes roved over her, appraising her lecherously.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"I want to see my brother, Jimmy Darling. He was brought in not long ago."

"I'm afraid I can't help you." The man said bluntly. "No visitors."

"Please…" She allowed tears to well up in her eyes and her lip wobbled. "Since our mother died he is all I have left."

Clearly feeling uncomfortable as she started to cry, the man rubbed his neck and looked around. "Fine." He sighed. "You've got five minutes."

She smiled at him as he unlocked a door and led her down a dingy corridor. Stopping outside a metal door with a tiny, barred window in it, the officer pointed towards it with his thumb.

"Can I not go in and see him?"

"No, sorry. Through the door only."

Greta looked at him hard until he turned and walked a little way along the passage, giving them some privacy. "Jimmy?"

"Greta?" He jumped across his cell and grasped at the bars of the window between them. "What are you doing here?"

"I told them you were my brother and I needed to see you." She explained hurriedly. "What is going on? Why are they saying they found your glove at the crime scene?"

He sighed deeply. "I was there…" He admitted, earning a gasp from the girl. "It was business… I would go to the house and use my talents to get them off… if you know what I mean?"

"I do…" She agreed, frowning lightly. "Why?"

"The cash, Greta. Most of those bored, frustrated housewives were desperate for it… it was easy money. But… I wasn't in the mood today. I was too drunk to do it and I just wanted to get out of there."

"So you came home?"

"I swear they were all alive when I left." He leant his head against the bars. "You've got to help me, Greta."

"Time's up, Miss." The officer told her, sidling up beside her and folding his arms. "You're going to have to leave now."

"I will find a way to sort this, Jimmy, I promise you." She said as the guard pulled her away. "We will get you out of here."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Eve demanded furiously the second that Greta stepped foot into her tent just under an hour later.

"Scheiße!" The blonde swore, jumping a mile as her lover switched the light on and flooded the tent with a soft glow. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you! After you just ran off into the woods… I was scared… after Ma Petite…"

Greta closed her eyes, her heart sinking as she realised what she had done. "I am sorry, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

"So where were you?"

"I went into town to see Jimmy."

"They let you see him?"

She nodded quickly, moving to sit beside Eve on the bed. "The guard let me speak to him for five minutes. He said that he was at the house, on business, but that he left because he was too drunk to perform. He swears that they were all alive when he left."

"Business? What kind of business?"

Greta arched an eyebrow at her and Eve's eyes widened with understanding. "Yes… but he is innocent. He did not murder anyone."

"Of course he is."

Exhaling deeply and allowing herself to fall backwards so that she was lying across the bed, Greta clasped her hands over her stomach and stared up at the canvas. "I am starting to think that you are right; this is cursed ground we are living on."

"Hey, it's not worked out so bad for us."

"No," the blonde agreed, sitting up, "it has not."

She leant in and kissed her lover tenderly, running a hand up her thigh as she deepened the kiss. Eve leant backwards and pulled Greta on top of her, running her hands up her sides slowly, before moving them to the blonde's ass and squeezing.

Greta moaned softly and pulled away, resting her forehead against Eve's. "Come on… let's go back to our caravan and I will do that thing…"

"The tongue thing?" The brunette asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Mmm-hmm." Greta agreed, keeping eye contact and nodding slowly.

She laughed as Eve almost launched her across the tent as she stood up quickly, linking their fingers and pulling her towards the door. Only just managing to flick the switch and turn off the light, the blonde squeezed the hand in hers and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a light tapping on the caravan door the next morning. Everyone had learnt not to simply walk in anymore, since Greta had given Jimmy an earful about barging in on other people's privacy. In the gap between the knock on the door and Eve opening it, both women were able to pull on clothes and make themselves decent.

"What is it?" Eve asked, frowning at Paul who was standing awkwardly outside.

"Salty… he's dead."

"Oh…"

Inside the caravan, Greta sank heavily onto the bed, unable to process what she had just heard. A wave of sadness welled up inside her, spilling out with the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Another of their family was gone. With Eve's words about them living on cursed ground ringing in her ears, Greta followed the others across the camp to the tent the pinheads had shared.

When they entered the tent, they found Pepper lying across her husband's body, crying and clinging on tightly. Greta went to her straight away, trying to pull her into a hug, but Pepper struggled, shaking her head and refusing to move.

They tried everything to move her, but she wouldn't leave his side. The rest of the troupe assumed that he had died of a stroke in his sleep. It was a thought that they were clinging to, anyway, wanting to believe that the end of Salty's life had been quick and painless. It made it a lot easier for his friends to come to terms with their loss.

After some cajoling, during which Greta was thoroughly pummelled as she held Pepper back, they managed to move Salty's body into Elsa's tent. They laid him out carefully and prepared him for burial, washing him gently and dressing him in his best clothes. Greta held Pepper's hand through the whole thing, smiling sympathetically at her as she leant down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Here…" Elsa set a sandwich down on a tray and held out her hand to Pepper. "Come on, liebling. You must eat, my darling."

After consuming half of her lunch, Pepper pushed the tray away and refused to eat anything more. Unwilling to let her go back to mourning over Salty's body, Greta took her gently by the hand and led her away, offering that they could do anything she wanted.

They spent several hours wandering in the woods and swamps around the camp, picking flowers and then they returned and arranged them into bunches. Every time it seemed as though Pepper was drifting back into her misery, Greta would do her best to distract her. While she was well aware that Pepper had loved Salty and would miss him dreadfully, she did not want her friend to dwell on the fact that he was gone and she was alone.

"I'll read to her for a bit, if you want a break." Desiree offered kindly, seeing the blonde rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Thank you." Greta accepted, pressing a kiss to the side of Pepper's head and standing up.

"Stay!" Pepper demanded, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her back down.

Cupping her cheek gently, Greta smiled. "I will come back soon, OK? Desiree is going to stay with you for a while and then I will come back."

Pepper clearly wasn't happy about the situation, but she let Greta leave. The blonde glanced over her shoulder as she reached the entrance to the tent and saw her staring sadly after her, but Greta didn't change her mind. She went straight to the dining tent and ladled out a bowl of soup for herself, sitting heavily at the closest table and propping her head on her hand.

She drank the soup slowly, making the most of her break. Leaning across the table, she ripped off a chunk of bread and used it to mop up the last of the liquid in her bowl.

With everyone else in the big tent taking part in that evening's performance, Greta made her way slowly back to where she had left Pepper. Poking her head into the tent, she expected to see Desiree, but there was only one figure inside, sitting on her bed and clutching her knees.

"Hey…" Greta moved quickly, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Hey, sweetheart. It is OK."

Pepper started to cry again, the sound breaking Greta's heart. She closed her eyes, pulling the girl more tightly into her side and rocking her gently. She alternated between shushing her softly and pressing kisses to the side of her head, soothing her as best she could.

Hearing the sobs dying down slightly, the blonde repositioned them so that they were lying side-by-side on top of the bunk. Pepper's breathing hitched as she snuggled closer to her friend, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her. It didn't take long before Pepper was fast asleep, trapping Greta's left arm underneath her.

"What are you still doing in here?" Eve asked, slightly amused at the sight that greeted her when she popped into Pepper's tent to check on her after the show.

"She is asleep on my arm." Greta replied with a sigh. "I cannot move."

Eve chuckled and folded her arms, leaning against the tent pole. "Well, goodnight, then."

"You are just going to leave me here?"

"You look pretty settled and Pepper seems to be enjoying your excellent snuggling skills."

The blonde narrowed her eyes and scowled at her. "Just come and help me."

"What's the magic word?" Eve teased her, not moving from her spot.

"I owe you." Greta replied, shooting her a mischievous smirk. The older woman's eyes darkened and she moved quickly. "I knew that would work."

"Shut up." Eve mumbled, gently lifting Pepper enough so that her lover could slide her arm free and roll sideways.

They placed Pepper's teddy bear in the space that Greta had previously occupied and pulled the blanket up over the sleeping girl. Sighing in unison, they looked down at her; so innocent and undeserving of all the bad that had happened to her in her life.

"Come on…" Eve nudged Greta gently and nodded towards the entrance of the tent. "Let's let her sleep."

* * *

Eve was still asleep when Greta woke late a couple of mornings later. She watched her for a moment, a soft smile on her face as she traced her features gently with the tip of her index finger. Eve screwed up her nose and moved her head at the sensation, but didn't wake. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, Greta slipped out of bed and dressed quickly before leaving the caravan.

She went straight to Pepper's tent, alarmed to find it completely deserted. Looking around anxiously, she realised that not only was her friend absent, but her clothes seemed to be missing too, along with her teddy bear and other items that the girl valued.

"Suzi? Suzi!" Greta called, spotting the woman across the camp and jogging over to her. "Pepper is missing!"

"No, love," Suzi shook her head, "Elsa took her to visit her sister."

"What? Elsa does not have a sister?"

"No, stupid… Pepper's sister."

"What? Why?" Greta demanded.

Suzi shrugged. "I don't know. Where's Eve?"

"She is still sleeping I think." The blonde replied distractedly. "I am not sure."

"Really?" The leg-less woman raised an eyebrow at her.

Not really concentrating on the conversation, Greta frowned lightly at her. "Suzi, I do not understand what you mean? The last time I saw Eve she was still asleep in her bed."

"Her bed?"

"Yes, her bed. Where else would she be?"

"You tell me." Suzi replied with a grin.

Greta frowned again. "I am not in the mood for riddles, Suzi. Where is Desi?"

"She and Maggie took off somewhere a little while ago."

"What is this?" The younger woman demanded, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "This place will be a ghost town before too long."

Turning, she stamped away in the direction of the dining tent. Penny smiled at her, receiving a bad-tempered grunt from the blonde in return as she grabbed a bread roll from the basket on the side and strode away. Angrily ripping the roll apart with her teeth, Greta had consumed it by the time she reached her tent.

Scraping her hair up out of the way, she secured it in a messy bun on the top of her head and settled herself cross-legged on the ground. Pulling a children's book that Bette had given her to practice a week or so before into her lap, she scrunched up her face and tried to concentrate on deciphering the squiggles that were written on the page.

"Ch– Chapter one, exp– exp– expecting a… f– fairy. It was a Sat– Saturday morning in summer and a little girl named Twig st– st– stood on the back porch which belonged to the f– fourth floor of a h– hig– hi– high sort of house in the city." Greta read aloud in a hesitant, stilted voice. She screwed up her face in concentration, following her progress with her index finger. "That was where she lived with her Mama and her Papa. Her Papa dr– drove a yellow t– taxi."

"Wow."

Glancing up, Greta hurriedly closed the book and pushed it under the blanket beside her. "What?"

"No, seriously, Greta." Paul said, moving further into the tent and smiling encouragingly at her. "I'm impressed. You've only been learning for, what, four months?"

"Thanks…"

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, looking a little embarrassed. "Penny said you seemed upset."

"Elsa has taken Pepper back to her sister." Greta explained shaking her head. "Her sister left her in an orphanage… dumped her there because she did not want her anymore… just like Elsa did to me."

"You think Elsa will send you away next?" Paul asked, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"She can try and see how far she gets." The young woman told him darkly. "No, I just… what if Pepper did not want to go? What if she wanted to stay here, with us? Did she have a choice, or did Elsa make her?"

"I can't answer that, love. Only Elsa can give you that information."

"And she is not here."

"She'll be back soon."

"Mmm…" Greta looked at him carefully. "You do not trust her, do you? You think she is… capable of harming us?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know… maybe… I…"

"Do not worry, I will not tell her anything you say. When she injured you… do you believe it was an accident?"

Paul looked at her and shook his head. "No. I believe it was intentional."

Greta nodded slowly. "So do I." She admitted. "But I think she felt trapped. You had hurt her in some way and she reacted in the only way she knows how; by attacking you."

"Perhaps…" He agreed thoughtfully. Then he smiled and patted her leg. "I never thanked you, did I? You saved my life."

"I barely did anything."

"Well it was something as far as I'm concerned, so thank you."

"You are welcome."

Smiling at her again, he stood up and left the tent. Greta watched him go thoughtfully, mulling over the conversation in her head. Pulling out the book from under the blanket, she struggled through another couple of pages, before sighing and dropping it beside her.

Stretching, she wandered across to the doorway of the tent and looked out, watching the familiar scene outside. Everyone going about their normal daytime activities, tinkering with the engine of the truck, baking, washing, playing cards, chatting. A smile found its way to her lips as her eyes fell on Eve, a cigarette dangling from her fingers as she laughed at something someone had said.

Crossing the scrubby ground, Greta dropped down onto a bench beside Dot and Bette. She didn't say anything to them and neither did they say anything to her, simply sitting side-by-side in the sun observing everything going on around them in companionable silence.

"How is your reading coming on?" Dot asked suddenly, breaking the quiet.

"OK."

"Would you like a lesson?"

Greta looked at her hopefully. "Really?"

"Of course." Bette smiled sweetly. "We promised we would teach you. Come on."

Grinning, the blonde followed the twins to their tent. They opened a book on the table in front of them and helped her read through a passage, sounding out the trickier words with her. Time passed quickly and, like Paul, they praised her for the progress she had made.

"It is truly an achievement." Dot said, patting her hand. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you."

"Come on… that's enough learning for one day." Bette said with a grin. "Let's go and see what everyone else is up to."

"Isn't it time for rehearsals?" Dot asked, glancing at the clock and realising that they were running late.

"It is a good job Elsa is not here, or we would all be in her bad books!" Greta chuckled.

They walked slowly, chatting about everyday things as they headed towards the big tent. Greta held the flap back and ushered the twins inside in front of her. Identical frowns appeared on all three faces as they realised that there was a stranger in the midst of the crowd. To Greta's irritation, the man's hand seemed to be hovering in the region of Eve's chest.

" _What's happening over here? I thought we had rehearsal scheduled._ "

Eve caught Greta's eye and shrugged, returning her attention to the lizard that the man had removed from her shirt and was now holding gently in his hand.

" _Hello, girls. This is Chester. He's just been showing us some of his wares. Just he's a salesman._ " Paul explained with a smile.

" _A traveling salesman?_ "

" _Well, I travelled here, anyway. From down Georgia way. That's where I raise these beauties._ "

" _You have a lizard farm?_ " Bette asked, smiling with amusement at the thought.

" _Chameleons. Have a hothouse back home. They do love the heat and a fresh cricket every now and again. Otherwise, they don't ask for much._ "

" _Oh... they're beautiful._ "

" _I think they just want to be loved… to belong… maybe that's why they blend in._ "

The blonde arched an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. "They are lizards… I do not think they are quite that complex."

"Greta!" Eve chided her with a sigh. "Why don't you hold one?"

"No, thank you." She declined immediately, moving to sit on one of the chairs and watch the scene, which seemed to have turned into the salesman flirting with Bette, from afar.

" _That is a very interesting hobby._ "

" _The doctors said I needed to do something to calm my nerves after the war. They seem to do the trick._ "

" _You were in the war?"_

" _Yes, ma'am, Normandy Beach. Wounded, so they tell me, but better off than most of the other fellas, 'cause, well… here I am._ "

" _Yes._ " Bette breathed, her eyes locked on Chester.

Greta rolled her eyes. "Mein Gott im Himmel… Ich fühle mich krank." Not understanding what her lover had muttered, but getting the gist, Eve nudged her in the ribs. Greta blinked at her innocently. "What?"

"Behave."

" _Got a metal plate in my head, so... I never go out in a thunderstorm._ "

" _And what brings you to Florida, Chester?_ " Paul asked, dragging his attention away from the twins for a brief moment.

" _You do. Well, your troupe, I mean. When I heard tell of it, I had to come see for myself._ "

" _You've heard of us?_ " Eve asked, impressed. Even Greta sat up at that comment, wondering whether their fame truly had spread further than Jupiter.

" _Of course… a bona fide freak show? Heck, I… I didn't think there were any left! I mean I'd seen some of the sideshows that travel with the larger outfits. But they're mostly hokum. I did bird-dog a couple of them… I even auditioned for Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey once, but I guess I didn't have what it takes._"

" _You have an act?_ " Bette asked, clearly intrigued.

" _Well… not much. I…_ " He pulled a magic wand out of his jacket and twirled it around in his fingers. " _I like to think I do a little magic._ " He pulled the wand apart to reveal a red flower. While the others gasped and Eve clapped, Greta rolled her eyes again, unimpressed. " _Thought I'd be good for the stage, but then they told me to disappear._ " He made the flower vanish.

"Eurgh…" The blonde muttered to herself, not sharing the others' delight at the cheap tricks.

" _So?_ " Chester asked, picking up the tiny train carriage that held one of his chameleons. " _Who's interested?_ "

"They are." Greta said innocently, pointing at the twins. "I bet they would love a lizard."

"What's wrong with you?" Eve demanded, pulling the blonde away from the others.

Folding her arms, the younger woman nodded towards Chester. "He is strange. I do not like him."

The brunette threw her hands up in the air. "You don't like anybody new. Why have you got to be so difficult all the time?"

"I liked you when I first met you." Greta pointed out. "I liked Paul and Jimmy and the twins. I liked Ethel and Pepper and Salty and Desi and Ma Petite and–"

"Stop!" Eve snapped. Everyone turned to look at them, so the taller woman grabbed her lover by the arm and pulled her outside. "You said that you didn't trust that Spencer guy… he's done nothing bad… unless you consider telling Elsa she can have a career in Hollywood. You don't like Maggie and she's a sweetheart."

"I am telling you, Evie, there is something not right with this man. And we don't know that Spencer hasn't done anything bad… or Maggie."

"What is all this about?"

"I am worried, OK?" Greta admitted. "Meep, Ma Petite, Ethel, Salty… all gone. Jimmy is in prison, charged with murder. Pepper has gone to live with her sister. Elsa is off to Hollywood. Who is going to be next? There will not be anyone left here soon." She shook her head, looking up at the taller woman with tear-filled eyes. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Eve promised. Then she smirked. "Dell found out what happens if you try to mess with me."

"I am being serious, Evie. I cannot lose you."

Eve pulled her into a tight hug, not caring if anyone spotted them. "You won't, baby, I promise you." She looked around and realised that there was no one around. Smiling, she winked and linked their fingers together, biting her lip. "Come on."

She spent the next hour or so thoroughly taking Greta's mind off her worries. Taking a drag of her cigarette, she passed it to the blonde who was snuggled comfortably into her side. Greta took it and held it between her lips, inhaling deeply. She stared at the glowing end for a moment, before taking another drag and handing it back.

"I think we should leave." The younger woman announced suddenly.

"What?" Eve blinked at her.

Propping herself up on her elbows, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, Greta looked down at her lover seriously. "I think we should leave, Evie, get away from here while we still can."

"Where would we go, Greta?"

"Anywhere we want!"

"Sweetheart… you can easily go anywhere… it's not so simple for me. I don't just blend in…"

"You are tall… so what? Your height does not make you a freak… that is just what people have been telling you for your whole life. I do not think you are a freak, liebchen. As long as I get to be with you I would go anywhere."

Rolling over, Eve kissed her deeply, before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. "Come on, we'd better get ready for rehearsals."

"I want to go and see if Elsa's back before rehearsal." Greta said, climbing out of bed and starting to get dressed. "I want to ask her about Pepper."

Nodding, the brunette didn't argue, simply getting ready and leaving the caravan before her lover. Greta chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking through what she was going to say to her mother about sending Pepper back to live with the sister who had abandoned her.

Leaving the caravan a couple of minutes after Eve, she headed straight for Elsa's tent, not bothering to alert her mother to her arrival. She walked in and then paused, seeing Chester speaking to Elsa, a ventriloquist's dummy sitting on his leg.

"Mein Gott…" She muttered, shaking her head at the sight.

Elsa smirked at her response, clearly echoing the sentiment. "One moment, liebling." She told her daughter, before turning back to the man and his dummy. Greta knew that was her polite way of telling her to sit down and shut up. " _You and your little friend are very charming, but… uh… it's a shame we don't have any openings at the moment._ "

" _Look, well, it… might it be possible for me to sell my chameleons before the shows? I insist on splitting the profit with you 50-50._ " He almost begged.

She shook her head. " _No one wants to buy baby lizards._ "

" _Well actually, that's not true, ma'am._ " Chester stuttered out. " _In… uh... in Macon I made... I made 15 bucks in one night and… and 20 bucks the next…_ " He held out his pocket book in her direction. " _Here…_ "

Elsa looked at it interestedly, her eyes narrowing as her mind whirred. " _Hmm… so many numbers. So you are good with math?_ "

" _Yes, ma'am._ "

" _Fascinating... You know… uh… perhaps if you were willing to help out with our bookkeeping… I could let you… warm up the crowd... Hmm?_ "

" _I'm... I'm speechless. Did you hear that, Marjorie? Miss Elsa said we can stay!_ " Chester told his dummy. While his back was turned, Greta and her mother exchanged a concerned look. Turning back, the man took Elsa's hand in his and kissed it several times. " _Miss Elsa... I am a simple man, but I have been to hell and back. You have given me and Marjorie a place… a purpose… a family._ "

"Right… well…" Elsa pulled her hand free of his grip. "You should go and get acquainted with the rest of the troupe… rehearsals for tonight's show should be starting any minute."

He beamed at both women before leaving the tent, thankfully taking his dummy with him. For a moment, Elsa and her daughter sat in slightly confused silence, before Greta cleared her throat and moved to sit on the couch opposite Elsa's.

"I do not like ventriloquists." She said shaking her head. "There is something unnatural about them."

"I quite agree." Elsa said with a nod.

"So why…?"

"It makes good business sense, my darling." Her mother told her. "He is clearly a man of means, judging by the numbers in that pocket book. If we can get some of that money invested in the show then it will be safe for a while longer."

"You are really going then?" Greta asked, biting her lip.

"Of course!" Elsa laughed. "This is a fantastic opportunity for me, mein liebling. My own television show! In time I will send for you all to come and join me… you will be the stars of The Elsa Mars Hour."

"Will you not miss us?"

There was a short pause and then Elsa smiled and reached across the gap to hold her daughter's hand. "It will not be for long, my love… just until I get everything sorted."

"What about Pepper?"

Elsa dropped Greta's hand at once. "What about Pepper? She is with her sister. She was happy to be reunited with her family."

"We are her family…"

"No. Not any more, Greta."

The younger woman took a deep breath. "When do you leave?"

"A couple of days… you will help me pack, won't you?"

"Of course, if you wish me to." Greta agreed with a weak smile.

Elsa looked at her thoughtfully for a long moment, before raising her hand to cup the younger blonde's cheek. "You are a good girl, Greta. Out of all my precious ones it is you who I trust the most."

"I…" Her daughter did not know how to react to that statement. She smiled weakly again and leant into the palm on her face.

"Now… you should be at rehearsals. Off you go, liebchen."


	18. Chapter 18

Late the next afternoon, Elsa summoned Greta, Eve and Suzi to help her pack her clothes. They sifted through the enormous collection the older woman had, pulling faces at each other as they held up long evening gowns and costumes from the show. Elsa chided them several times, telling them to keep their minds on the job she had tasked them with, but it made little difference.

Elsa explained the system she wanted them to follow several times, but none of them could remember it. Neither could they work out the difference between the types of clothes that Elsa had asked them to pack in different places.

" _Where does this one go?_ " Eve asked, holding up a long midnight blue dress with gold detailing around the neckline and running down the front.

" _I told you, furs and gowns go in this trunk, and the costumes in that trunk._ " Elsa explained for the fourth time, growing impatient. She watched as Eve moved to put the dress in the costume trunk. " _No!_ "

" _What?_ "

" _Eve, Eve… does that look like a costume to you? Huh?_ "

" _Well, truthfully, sometimes it's hard to know with you._ " Eve admitted bluntly, causing Greta to get the giggles and earn herself a light slap on the arm from her mother.

" _You know, I'm going to miss that sharp tongue of yours, my darling._ "

" _Where is he?_ " Dell demanded, bursting into the tent and looking wildly around.

" _Where is who?_ " Elsa asked with a sigh.

" _Your Hollywood hotshot… Spencer. I'm gonna kill him!_ " The strong man exploded.

" _What are you babbling about?_ "

" _His hands… Jimmy cut off his hands to pay for an attorney. They bring him back to prison tomorrow._ "

Greta looked at Dell wild-eyed, before turning to Eve with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. She folded her arms over her stomach, hugging herself tightly, as she paced around the limit space available in that part of her mother's tent. She couldn't process what she was hearing. She couldn't understand why Jimmy would ever consider doing such a thing.

" _No!_ "

" _How can he defend himself if he doesn't have his hands?_ "

" _You have to get him out of there. Do you hear me? You have to get him out of there._ " Elsa ordered him forcefully.

As Dell nodded and turned to leave the tent, Eve pulled Greta closer to her so that she could whisper in her ear. "I'm going to see if I can help. Maybe Dell and I can come up with a plan to get Jimmy out."

"You think I am going to let you go near him on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Greta." Eve assured her, shaking her head. "This is for Jimmy."

"What are you two gossiping about?" Elsa demanded, fixing them with an expectant look.

"How to help Jimmy." Greta informed her at once.

Elsa nodded slowly. "I think you had better go after Dell. Suzi and I can manage here."

Not needing to be told twice, they rushed out of the tent to catch up with the strong man. " _Dell!_ " Eve called after him. " _You lied to Jimmy… about that night you came into my caravan. You told him you wanted to put an act together._ "

" _Look, lady, I'm sorry about all that mess… I really am… But I can't go round two with you right now._ "

Eve put her hand on his chest, stopping him walking any further. " _No. No… I think we should put that act together; Strong Man and Strong Woman. I'm talking about Jimmy… I want to help._ "

"We both do." Greta said firmly.

" _Come with me._ "

Dell led them out into the woods, earning several sarcastic comments from Greta, who warned him that if he didn't keep his hands to himself she would happily chop them off. He assured her that she was quite safe; they simply needed to go somewhere that they could talk without being overheard by anyone.

Finally, he was satisfied that they were far enough away from the camp to make their plans. They sat on a fallen log, discussing what they could do to spring Jimmy out of prison. The easiest way, they realised, would be to somehow intercept the van transporting him between the hospital and the police station. It would be far easier to get into a van than to break him out of jail.

"Are you happy?" Dell asked the women, looking between them once they had come up with a plan they thought would work. "You know what you're both doing? Good, we haven't got much time."

The women nodded. Satisfied, he stood and led them back towards the camp. They separated as soon as they reached the settlement. Eve and Greta returned to Elsa's tent, pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Elsa asked them no questions and they didn't volunteer any information.

The next day rolled around quickly and the trio spent their time nervously waiting for the moment when they would have to leave camp. Finally, Dell signalled to the two women and they went about their designated tasks as quickly as they possibly could. Dell went to Jimmy's caravan to fetch clean clothes and other things he might want. Eve went to fill a bag with food and drink as they were assuming that the police wouldn't have been particularly generous. Greta went to find medical supplies; bandages, a needle and thread and alcohol in the place of disinfectant.

"Greta?" Dot called out catching sight of the younger woman hurrying across the camp with a bag in her hand. "Do you want a quick reading lesson?"

"Oh… sorry… I am helping Elsa finish packing her things up." She lied apologetically. "Maybe later?"

"OK." Bette agreed with a bright smile, turning and heading back in the direction she had come.

Exhaling sharply, the young woman made her way over to where they had agreed to meet and waited impatiently for the others to arrive. Moments later, Eve appeared and then, after a couple more minutes, Dell joined them too. Tipping everything into one bag, which the strong man slung over his shoulder, they headed through the woods towards the road into town. They set up their sting, preparing for the prison van that would soon be passing through with Jimmy locked in the back.

In essence, their plan was simple; stop the van, get Jimmy out, hide him somewhere safe. It sounded fool proof, but there was a lot that could go wrong, so they had to make sure they covered all their bases carefully.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?" Eve whispered to Greta as they tramped through the undergrowth.

"Of course." The younger woman replied, rolling her eyes at her overprotective lover. "I will be fine. Are you alright?" In response she received a look that told her just how stupid Eve thought that question was. "Well then…"

While they waited, the sun set and darkness fell. Several other vehicles passed by but Greta, from her position out in the road, waved them on quickly. She was just starting to get cold, wondering whether Dell had made a mistake, when headlamps came out of the darkness around the bend.

"This is it!" Dell shouted from his hiding place as the prison van drove past him.

Moving into the centre of the road, Greta raised her arms and started waving frantically, attracting their attention. The van slowed to a halt and the passenger's door opened. A guard climbed out and walked over to where she was standing, putting most of her weight on the leg that wasn't bleeding from the cut she had given herself with her penknife.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The man called as he approached.

"I hurt my leg while I was walking my dog." She replied innocently. "He ran off and it hurts too much to walk."

"Maybe we should take a look at you." He suggested in a tone that the young woman didn't much like. When he ran her eyes down her body, ending up on her leg, she pulled a disgusted face.

As the guard couched to take a look at her injury, placing his hands on her waist as he did so, Greta brought her knee up and it connected with his nose with a sickening crunch. Eve appeared from nowhere with a thick branch in her hand. She brought it down on his head sharply, causing blood to blossom instantly and the man to topple sideways. Apparently not satisfied, she hit him again and again, until Greta grabbed her wrist and yanked her away.

With a shout, his colleague leapt from the van and rushed over, pulling out a gun as he did so. He aimed it at the two women who had toppled over when Greta pulled Eve's arm, moving it slowly between the pair with a scowl twisting his lips.

" _You stupid bitches!_ " He snarled at them.

Greta thought that they were in trouble, but then running footsteps behind the guard caused him to turn, moving his aim away from them. Dell barely even flinched, not slowing down at all, as the man fired his gun. For a moment the blonde thought that the shot had missed, but then she saw a dark patch spreading across his shirt.

He barrelled into the guard, knocking him to the ground and smashing the crowbar he had brought into his head again and again. Greta scrambled to her feet, holding out her hand to help Eve up. The older woman rummaged through the guard's pockets until she found the keys, throwing them to the blonde before moving to Dell's side, stopping him and nodding towards the van where the reason for their actions was still imprisoned.

" _You got shot?_ " Eve asked, still trying to catch her breath, as they moved round the back of the vehicle.

" _Yeah… hurts like hell._ "

" _Good._ " The woman told him bluntly. "How's your leg, Greta?"

"Fine… it was just a flesh wound. It will heal quickly."

Greta passed the keys to Dell and stood back as he fitted them into the lock and opened the door. Jimmy blinked out at them warily, clearly wondering what had been going on. His father unlocked the manacles at his hands and feet and helped him climb out of the van.

"What…?"

"There'll be time for explanations later." Eve said quickly, glancing around. "We need to get out of here."

"I know a place where you'll be safe." Dell promised him.

Not arguing, the young man allowed himself to be led into the woods by his father. Eve and Greta followed behind quickly, shooting looks over their shoulders to make sure that there was no one around. The blonde located the bag they had filled with supplies and hurried to catch up with the others.

"I told you my plan was better." She said smugly as she caught them up at the point where they left the cover of the trees and started up a sharp slope that led up to a derelict metal hut. "Just throwing a rock through the windshield might have been too risky."

"OK, we get it, you're a criminal genius." Dell muttered, rolling his eyes.

Eve frowned at her. "The way he was looking at you…"

"I can handle men like him, Evie." Greta assured her. "Not that I had to, because you were on hand to rescue me."

"Anytime." Her lover replied with a wink.

They pushed open the door to the hut and looked around carefully. Apparently Dell had been preparing for a while, because there was a bed and other amenities that would make life much easier for anyone staying in the building.

"When did you do all this?" Eve asked, looking round in astonishment.

"I didn't." Dell replied quickly, lowering Jimmy onto the bed and moving to look out through the door before shutting it firmly. "Elsa… she knew about this place. I didn't ask questions."

Delving into the bag, Greta pulled out the medical supplies she had gathered and set them carefully aside before handing the bag to Eve. The brunette pulled out the bread she had brought and helped Jimmy to eat. He wolfed it down gratefully, before looking for more. Smiling, Eve pulled out several of Suzi's hot cakes, feeding him one and placing the others on the table beside the bed.

"Let me change your bandages." Greta said in a soft tone, lifting his arm gently into her lap and beginning to remove the dirty dressings.

"No!" The young man argued, pulling away. "Don't! I don't want you to see…"

"Jimmy Darling, stop that nonsense this instant." She ordered firmly. "I am going to treat you whether you like it not, so you had better get over it."

Jimmy scowled, but apparently realised that she was completely serious and relented. He turned his head away so that she wouldn't see his expression as she tended to his wounds. When Greta pressed the alcohol soaked cloth to the stitches on his stumps, he was unable to stop himself crying out. Eve stroked his forehead soothingly, looking at the younger woman who was wincing apologetically as she continued in her task.

Finally, once she had secured the clean bandages in place, Greta sat back and surveyed her handiwork. She cupped Jimmy's cheek gently, forcing him to look up at her. He refused, even going as far as closing his eyes when she managed to get him to face her.

"Stop being a child and look at me, Jimmy." She instructed. His eyelids fluttered open. "Thank you. I am sorry I had to hurt you."

"It's not your fault."

"No… why did you do it, hmm?"

"I couldn't see a way out. I had to take a chance. I had to try something."

"But this?" Greta asked, shaking her head. "This was not the way."

"Well it's too late for regrets now. It's done."

Nodding, the blonde leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she stood up and glanced over towards Eve who smiled weakly. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the hut, leaving Dell alone with his son. Deciding that they were far enough away from the building to be out of sight, Eve tangled their fingers together. Greta smiled up at her.

"Thank you for defending my honour." She said, teasingly. "But I could have handled him."

"I know you could." Eve agreed. "But it just made me so mad… the way he was looking at you… the way he had his hands all over you. What if you had been alone out here? What if you weren't able to handle him on your own? Anything could have happened."

Greta nodded slowly, acknowledging that her lover had a point. "It is alright, though. He barely touched me and now… now he cannot touch anyone else."

Stopping in the shadows at the edge of the wood at the border of the camp, Eve wrapped her arms around the younger woman and kissed her gently. She tried to pull away and straighten up, but Greta pulled her back down, deepening the kiss and clinging on tightly not wanting to let go.

Reluctantly, they broke apart and entered the camp. They were just back in time to make it on stage, ensuring that they could hopefully avoid suspicion of being involved in Jimmy's escape.

As expected, however, the police soon visited them. It seemed as though they had sent every officer available to them to descend on the camp. Greta found it laughable that the authorities thought that the carnies were so stupid that they would bring Jimmy back to his home, knowing that it would be the first place they were likely to look for him.

Striding from her tent irritably, Elsa put her hands on her hips, fixing the man with a furious scowl. " _So, Detective, what false accusation have you prepared for us now?_ "

" _Where is he?_ " The man demanded. " _Where is Jimmy Darling? I know you've got that asshole holed up somewhere in this godforsaken place._ _Two brave officers are dead… they got their heads bashed in tonight. And when I find him, I'm gonna string him up myself. That's a promise._ "

" _Well, like you said, you have to find him first, right?_ " Elsa reminded him, smirking.

" _Officer, Officer, thank God you're here! You have to put out an all-points bulletin immediately… my Marjorie has been abducted!_ " Chester told him, grabbing the detective by the shoulders.

" _Take your hands off me._ "

He shook his head. " _Please, she's just a girl. She's got brown hair and the sweetest smile. She stands about… uh… two and a half feet tall, fully extended. She must be so frightened without me._ "

" _Mr Creb, are you talking about your puppet?_ " Elsa asked, looking at him with complete disbelief.

Standing further away, beside Eve, Greta burst out laughing, burying her face in her lover's shoulder to try and muffle the sound. Even with the seriousness of the situation at hand, the man's behaviour was just too comical for her not to react. Eve did her best to keep a straight face, but Greta could feel her shaking with silent giggles.

" _Yes, that's what I'm saying; Marjorie is missing!_ "

" _Get out of my face, wise guy, before I lock you up, too._ "

Elsa shook her head. " _I think Mr Creb is just confused._ "

" _I'm not... Why will no one listen to me? My Marjorie needs me. I have to go find her._ "

" _Move an inch and I'll put a bullet in you._ " The detective warned him bluntly. " _Now, boys, let's tear this place apart!"_

As he turned and smirked at Elsa, clearly having enjoyed giving that order, she shrugged. _"Again._ "

As the officers moved through the camp, the blonde stalked over to where Eve and Greta were standing, attempting to send her daughter a stern look. When the younger woman bit her lips together but was unable to stem her giggles, she shook her head seriously.

"It is not funny, Greta."

"It is very funny." The younger woman argued. "He just tried to report his dummy as a missing person."

"They are searching the camp for Jimmy. If they are to find anything else…"

"They won't find anything." Eve assured her quickly. "Jimmy isn't here."

"I know that, darling." Elsa told her impatiently. "But they are looking for any excuse to destroy us. We have to be careful."

"Greta Mars?" They all jumped as a deep voice called the young woman's name. Turning as one, they fixed the detective with suspicious glares. "Or should I call you Sally Harper? Or Eva Schäfer?"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa demanded impatiently.

"We have reason to believe that the woman now known as Greta Mars is wanted in connection with an arson attack that killed four people – two children – in New York nearly seven years ago."

"You have got the wrong girl, officer. My daughter has never even visited New York."

"And I suppose you are about to tell me that she has never been to Berlin either?" The man smirked. "Eva Schäfer has been wanted by our German counterparts since '45 for the murder of her adoptive parents, Kurt and Ilse Schäfer, before setting fire to their house."

Elsa snorted. "My daughter was only thirteen in 1945, officer. Besides, we both came over to America in 1936."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I have never heard of this Sally Harper or Eva Schäfer." Greta replied just as calmly, shrugging her shoulders. "As my mother said, I have been here, with the troupe, since it was formed."

"So the fact that you perform as Songbird Sally is just a coincidence then, Miss Mars?"

Greta nodded firmly. "That is exactly what it is."

"I suggest you find some evidence to back up your wild theories." The older woman demanded, rounding on him and jabbing her index finger angrily into his face. "Otherwise you stay away from my daughter."

He stared emotionlessly back at her for what seemed a very long time. Then, with a smirk in Greta's direction, he swaggered away to see what his team had come up with. They watched him go, none of them moving for a couple of moments in case he glanced back in their direction. Sure enough, the man turned round and looked at them. They watched him push his hands in his pockets and wander away.

"Greta…" Elsa muttered warningly, not turning to look at her. "I think we need to have a little chat, don't you?"

The blonde exhaled sharply. "They cannot pin anything on me."

"Not here, stupid girl." Her mother hissed. "We wait until they have gone and then you and I will have a conversation."

Greta was not particularly looking forward to that conversation. She shifted nervously from foot-to-foot as the police concluded their search of the camp, doing her best to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. As soon as they, reluctantly, decided that there was nothing of interest around the place, they left. The troupe slowly began tidying up after them and heading to bed.

Motioning for her to follow, Elsa led her daughter through the caravans and into the privacy of her tent. She poured them both a glass of schnapps, handing the liquor over before holding her own glass out to clink against Greta's. The younger woman frowned in confusion, before copying the motion.

"So…" Elsa leant back on the couch and lit a cigarette calmly. "Not only are you homosexual, but you are also a murderer and arsonist."

"It is not like that." Greta assured her quickly.

"I think you had better tell me everything. I cannot help you if I do not know the whole story."

Lighting up a cigarette of her own, the younger woman stood and started to pace. She opened her mouth to start a couple of times, but stopped. Finally, she poured herself another glass of schnapps and downed it quickly.

"In Berlin… my adoptive parents were Nazis. They were not interested in me, other than raising another Nazi to blindly follow Hitler. I spent summers at Hitler Youth Camps and was constantly being forced to attend dinner parties with high up officials." She explained. "I had come from an orphanage… they came there, just before the start of the war, to decide which children should be informally adopted by prominent families and raised 'properly' and which were not pure and should be sent to their camps. I was, apparently, one of the lucky ones.

"As I told you when I arrived, a German officer came to the house to attend one of the dinner parties. I was ten at the time and he said that I reminded him of someone he had known. Kurt, my adoptive father, laughed and said that I was just some gutter rat from an orphanage; he told him that I had been born Gretel März and abandoned at birth. The officer said that he had once known an Elsa März…"

"He told you what I used to do?"

"Yes." Greta admitted. "He said that I looked like you… I think that they must have asked some questions and they found out that you had disappeared for a few months and only reappeared after my birthdate. They had never been particularly nice to me, but after that…"

"They were cruel?"

Her daughter nodded slowly. "I had had enough… one day, when I was out walking to avoid being in their house, I came across an abandoned hut. There was a man inside, an American soldier. I do not know how he had come to be there, but he was kind. I smuggled him food and, in exchange, he taught me to speak English."

"Was he the man who brought you to America?" Elsa asked gently.

"Yes… he knew that the war was ending. He had managed to get in contact with some of his friends and they were coming to rescue him. He said that he would take me too. I set fire to the house to cause a distraction… I did not know the Schäfers were inside; they were supposed to be out. We travelled on foot to the Polish boarder and managed to get in the back of a supply truck.

"I do not really remember much about it… I was terrified that we would be caught… But we eventually arrived in New York and Joe told me that I was to tell people that my name was Sally and I was his daughter. I lived with his family for a while and it was good… really good. I loved them."

"But it did not last?"

"No… it lasted less than a year. Something happened, I do not know what. I woke in the middle of the night, Friday June 13th 1946. Joe had a gun… he killed his family and then he came after me. I managed to escape by climbing out of my bedroom window. He killed himself. I thought that… I thought that they would find the bodies and think that I had done it… I panicked and set fire to the house before I ran away. I hoped that if it was burnt, they would not realise that I was not dead too."

"That is stupid."

"I know, I know!" Greta agreed, running her hands through her hair. "But I was fourteen and upset and scared. I was alone in a strange country and I did not know what to do." She shook her head and moved to sit opposite her mother. "I lived on the streets, begging and doing whatever I could to earn enough money to eat. You learn to get by; to adapt and survive."

Elsa nodded understandingly, lighting another cigarette. "But you knew about the show? How did you find out?"

"Joe had searched for you when we left Berlin. He wanted to try and reunite us. He found out that you had come over to America and joined a circus. I went to several circuses in search of you and they told me that you had started your own freak show. I went looking and finally heard that you were here, in Jupiter." She shrugged. "You know the rest."

"So you are an arsonist, but only a murderer by mistake."

"I guess so."

"And there is no way that they can link you to those crimes?"

Greta shook her head firmly. "There was never anything official to say I was adopted by the Schäfers or the Harpers. There are no papers from when I came to America, so there is no way of knowing when I arrived."

"We will sort this." Elsa promised her firmly. "If they come sniffing around, we will keep them at bay."

"Thank you. I just–"

" _What are you doing here?_ " Elsa demanded, cutting her daughter off and standing as she spotted a figure in the doorway. Greta whirled around and saw Maggie framed in the entrance to the tent, looking between them nervously.

" _Come with me._ " The young woman said quietly. " _There's something I have to show you._ "

The older blonde considered her for a moment, before glancing at her daughter. "We will continue this in the morning."

Nodding, Greta was only too happy to escape to the sanctuary of the caravan she shared with her lover, knowing that she would have some explaining to do there as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Greta opened one eye at the sound of the caravan door opening.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder to check she wasn't being observed before stepping over the threshold and pulling the door closed behind her. Seeing that the unmade bed was empty, she frowned and took a step forward. Movement behind her was closely followed by someone pressing against her back and the bite of a knife at her side.

"Always prepared."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Greta relaxed and lowered her knife. "Habit; preparing for the worst means you are never caught off guard."

"Seems sensible, my darling." Elsa agreed nodding, apparently unperturbed by the attack. She took a seat on the recently vacated bunk and looked up at the younger woman. "Have you told Eve about…?"

"Yes. She was shocked, but I think she is alright."

"I am glad. Now, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Chester… there is something about him that I do not trust. I cannot put my finger on what it is, but there is something… odd… about him…"

"You do not have to tell me that." Her daughter replied, shaking her head in disgust. "Do not worry, I will definitely keep my eyes on that one."

"And… there is something else. Something that I must tell you… something horrible." Elsa moved to sit down, crossing her legs daintily. "We haven't got long; I have just seen Eve heading to the bathroom.

"You had better hurry, then."

"You know my agent, Richard Spencer?"

Greta's face clouded over and she frowned. "Yes."

"He is not who he says he is. He has been working with Maggie to supply freaks to some museum. They pay him for…" Elsa broke off and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cigarette case and lighter. She lit a cigarette with shaky hands, before starting again. "He was paid three thousand dollars for Ma Petite… I saw her with my own eyes… in a jar…"

"No…" The younger blonde gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth in horror. "You are not serious?"

"I am afraid so, liebling. They took Salty's head and Jimmy's hands, too. He killed Ethel." She took a long drag of her cigarette and watched her daughter clenching and unclenching her hands with fury. "It was Dell who killed Ma Petite… he suffocated her."

Greta leapt to her feet, her eyes blazing. "I will kill him."

"It is too late for that." Her mother said bluntly. "It is done. I shot him. In the head."

"Good."

"Now we need to deal with Spencer." Elsa told her darkly. "We will call a meeting in the morning and plan our revenge. We will make it good; in their honour."

"Yes…" Greta agreed quietly. "We will."

* * *

The weather was atrocious; thunder and lightening and lashing rain. It did, however, seem to match Greta's mood perfectly. She clutched her goblet tightly in her hand. If she had the strength of her lover, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have snapped the neck and bent the vessel completely out of shape by now.

It was supposed to be a good-bye party for Elsa, to send her on her way to Hollywood in true carnie style. The younger blonde, however, couldn't get what her mother had told her about Spencer and Dell and all the others out of her mind. She couldn't even bring herself to pretend that she was in a party mood and everyone around her enjoying themselves was just making her angrier.

The storm had knocked the electricity out, so only flickering candles lit their gathering. The lighting seemed to accentuate the mood of the occasion, casting eerie shadows away to the edges of the tent. Greta drained her cup, gratefully accepting a refill from Toulouse as he walked the length of the table with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Slow down," Eve advised in a low voice, "or you'll miss all the fun."

Greta was prevented from replying by a sharp tinkling sound as Elsa knocked her knife against her glass, calling for their attention. As the blonde looked towards her mother her eyes fell on Spencer, the apparent guest of honour, who was seated on her left, between Elsa and Eve. Greta's blood boiled as he grinned around stupidly.

" _Ladies and gentlemen… the time has come for us to bid farewell_." She announced. " _But not before we toast the new owner of the show, Chester._ "

" _To Chester._ " They all clapped, some more enthusiastically than others. Greta only clapped twice, when nudged in the ribs by Eve.

"Play nice…" The Amazon muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Elsa smiled around at her family. " _I hope he will cherish these magnificent monsters as much as I have over these many years. Cheers._ "

" _Cheers._ "

Chester stood, lifting his ever-present dummy with him. " _Miss Elsa, you have given me the dream of a lifetime. I promise to uphold the standards of this extravaganza and do you proud. Safe travels to the land of make-believe._ " He made his dummy talk for the next part of the speech. " _Good riddance. I can't wait for the sour Kraut to leave, so we can take over._ " Looking at the dummy, apparently shocked, he shook his head. " _Marjorie, that's not…_ "

" _Thank you, Chester._ " Elsa said, clearly unimpressed by his attempt at humour. " _And now, if you don't mind, it's time for the original family… our troupe of monsters and curiosities… to spend these last few moments alone together._ "

" _Oh… oh, sure… all right. Bye. Bye._ "

" _Bye-bye."_ Bette cooed soppily, earning herself a scowl across the table from Greta.

Once he had gone, attention turned back to Elsa at the head of the table. She nodded around, meeting her daughter's eyes and sending her a fleeting smile, which was not returned. The younger woman simply drained her cup and reached across the table for the whiskey bottle to fill it up once more.

" _We have another man to thank… my manager, Mr. Richard Spencer_." Elsa announced. " _He has transformed the course of all our lives. Cheers!_ "

There was a much more enthusiastic response this time. " _Cheers! Hear, hear!_ "

" _Hey, thank you, thank you._ "

" _Mm! Because of him... you will all be on television very soon, on The Elsa Mars Hour. But first… tonight we feast and later, for entertainment, we will watch a movie from my own collection._ "

" _Not The Sign of the Cross again!_ " Suzi groaned.

" _No._ " Elsa chuckled. " _We will enjoy Freaks. Do you know that picture, Richard?_ "

" _Uh... I can't say that I do._ "

" _Oh! It's a wonderful picture._ " Penny told him enthusiastically.

" _Explain the plot to him, Eve, Paul…_ "

" _Well, the film is set in a traveling circus… a freak show._ " Eve started seriously.

" _Ah._ "

" _Cleopatra, a 'normal' trapeze artist, marries the sideshow midget. But actually, she's trying to poison him for his inheritance._ " Paul continued. " _She plays all the freaks for fools until, one day, she gets drunk and reveals her true intentions._ "

" _Then the freaks turn on her. They take their revenge out at night with knives and guns._ " The woman beside Greta told him darkly. Under the table, Greta squeezed her thigh, a little concerned at how much she seemed to be enjoyed telling him the plot.

" _Eve! Eve, darling… don't spoil the ending for him._ " Elsa cautioned.

" _Well, it sounds like a hit!_ " The man announced, making everyone else around the table laugh. If only he knew, Greta thought, that he was the real cause of their amusement. " _Ah… actually, I have to go… so many things to do before we head out west._ "

Elsa smiled brightly at him. " _Nonsense. Oh, no… you can't leave before your present._ "

" _No, I couldn't._ "

" _Shut up and sit down._ " Maggie snapped at him. " _You deserve this._ "

" _What's gotten into you?_ "

Desiree and Paul lifted the large glittery gold box onto the table as Eve moved his plate out of the way to accommodate it. Suddenly the tension in the tent was palpable and the man at the centre of the situation looked around uneasily as though suddenly realising that maybe not everything was as it had initially seemed.

" _Come on, Richard… open it._ " Elsa prompted.

He stood, turning to look at Eve and Greta who were standing behind him. They both sent him bright, innocent smiles, moving to block any chance he had of making a break for the exits.

" _I thought about you long and hard when I made this._ " Desiree informed him lightly.

Once he untied the pale pink ribbon holding it together, the box fell apart to reveal a large glass jar. Inside the jar was a clear liquid – which Greta had been informed was formaldehyde – and the severed head of the proprietor of the American Morbidity Museum. The lifeless dead eyes stared out at them, a disgusting sight; especially when the lightening outside flashed through the tent.

" _Now it's your turn._ " Desiree told him angrily.

" _Jesus Christ! Oh. I'm innocent!_ " He stuttered, holding his hands up. " _I– I– I... I don't even know who this is._ "

Maggie shook her head at his feeble attempt to save himself. " _I already told them everything… Stanley._ "

He pulled a face at the young woman, before looking around the rest of the troupe. " _Elsa_ … _Come on… Talk to them. What about… what about uh… your… the dream? Hollywood!_ "

She stared back at him, hard-faced. " _I'm afraid that's all it is… just a dream._ "

Taking that as their cue, Eve and Greta jumped into action. The brunette pushed Stanley's chair out of the way before wrapping her arms firmly around him, while the blonde moved past them and dragged Elsa's target wheel out into plain sight. As Eve pinned him against the wood, Greta quickly did up the belts around his wrists, ankles and abdomen.

He pleaded with them as they worked, but they took no notice. Greta pulled the buckles tighter than was necessary, feeling a sick satisfaction at the sound of his whimpers as the leather cut into his flesh.

" _Go ahead…_ " Elsa called once they were all set up. " _Spin him!_ "

" _Argh!_ " Stanley whimpered as the first knife embedded itself in the wood beside his head. " _Jesus… No!_ _Please… I may not have been completely truthful, but…_ " Elsa nodded at Eve and she stopped the wheel and allowed him a slight respite to speak. " _I do know people in Los Angeles; my cousin works at the Garden of Allah. Please, please, please, please…_ "

" _You tried to kill my dreams,_ " The older blonde told him with a wounded smile, " _but they cannot be murdered. But what you did… you brought death into this place… and for that you must pay._ " She spat furiously. " _Take him down. Hurry, hurry!_ "

Once more, Greta and Eve moved as soon as she gave the order. They undid the buckles and let him drop from the wheel, keeping hold of him tightly.

" _Elsa, come on now… you and me must have a private conversation. We can come to some kind of understanding._ "

Elsa threw the final knife in her hand. It embedded itself into the top of his thigh. No longer needing to keep hold of him, Greta and Eve let go and he crumpled to the ground, groaning and clutching his thigh.

" _So you think you can run?_ " Elsa asked.

Stanley yanked the knife out of his leg and brandished it wildly at the group gathered around him. " _She… killed… Ethel._ " He gasped out as they picked up knives of their own. Desiree pulled one from the target board while Greta pulled a large penknife out of her pocket and flicked it open. " _I'm telling the truth. She killed her. I helped her cover it up. She's…_ _She's not who you think she is! She killed Ethel!_ "

" _Stop talking and start running. Run! Run! Run!_ " Elsa advised him, shrieking loudly as he disappeared out of the tent.

And then the chase began.

They followed him out of the tent, not bothering to hurry. He wouldn't get far and they all knew the camp like the backs of their hands. Armed and ready, determined to get justice for their fallen family members, the troupe headed out into the storm.

Grim determination and ferocious scowls on their faces, they hunted him through the rain. He hobbled, limping on his injured leg, attempting to twist and turn and find some avenue to take where he could evade discovery. But everywhere he turned one of the troupe was always waiting.

He crawled under a nearby caravan, only to find his way forward blocked by Penny, Suzi coming at him from the side and Toulouse preventing him from retreating the way he had come. Instead he took the only available escape route, which led him straight into a dead end.

Screaming as they dragged him out from underneath the trailer, he kicked out and flailed his arms. Completely ignoring his struggling, they carried him back into the big tent and laid him out on the ground. They circled him, watching as he attempted to escape several times. Each time he moved there were at least two to stop him getting very far.

"Pass me your cleaver, Evie." Desiree requested at last, holding out her hand for the implement. "I have an idea. We're gonna make ourselves Meep mark two."

They looked at each other in surprise, before laughter broke out amongst them. They laughed, almost hysterically at the idea of making the man look like their friend. They continued to circle him, narrowing their eyes as they considered the best way to proceed. The laughter stooped suddenly when Desiree stepped forward.

"Hold him down." She ordered darkly. "Toulouse, go and find a needle and thread."

They surged forward, holding his arms and legs outwards so that he made a star shape. Suzi moved to sit on his chest, stopping him struggling as much. He looked up at her in terror and received a smug smile in return.

Greta did not think she would ever forget his screams as Desiree made short work of amputating his arms and legs with the meat cleaver. The implement was so sharp that it only took her a couple of chops to sever through flesh and bone and leave the bloody stumps behind. Stanley passed out somewhere between the fourth and fifth time the clever hacked through his body.

When Toulouse returned with the items the woman had requested, she motioned towards Greta and ordered her to sew the flesh together to close the wounds. As the blonde took the needle and thread, she mentioned a need for some form of disinfectant. Desiree simply shot her a look and said that Stanley didn't deserve it.

"You're a perfectionist." Paul told Greta as she concentrated on binding the flesh of the stump that used to be his right leg together. "Just close him up quick."

"I am doing my best!" She growled.

Finally, she pulled the needle through for the final time and tied off the thread, using a knife to snip the end off. Sitting back on her heels, she surveyed her work, nodding with approval. Then she called the others over from where they had been sitting on the benches, talking quietly and waiting for her to finish.

"Damn, girl… you shoulda been a doctor, not a singer." Desiree commented as she appraised the work. Then she nodded to Eve, who brought over the items they had collected to complete his look.

They dressed him up and then Eve hoisted his unconscious body into her arms. Paul and Penny had been working on creating a sort of chicken coop round the back of the stage and they deposited him inside. Standing together, they stared down at their handiwork proudly.

"Mein Gott…" Elsa breathed quietly, appearing in their midst and looking down into the cage. "You have avenged them well…"

"He deserved it." Greta muttered angrily, thinking about the friends she had lost because of the man.

"Come on, let's go and have a drink." Paul suggested, wrapping his arm around Penny.

They all turned slowly and started making their way out of the tent in dribs and drabs. Elsa laid a hand on her daughter's arm as Greta made to follow the others, holding her back and looking at her seriously. She smiled sadly and allowed her arm to drop to her side, before wrapping both around herself comfortingly.

"I suppose I had better go and unpack." She said sadly. "I am not to go to Hollywood after all."

"I am sorry about that." Her daughter told her sincerely. "I know how important it was to you."

"Mmm… just a dream in the end."

"Will you stay here, now?" Greta asked hopefully. "There is no Elsa Mars hour, so…?"

"I suppose I shall have to. I will speak to Mr Creb in the morning about regaining control of the show."

"Will that be possible?"

Elsa laughed. "Yes… if he knows what is good for him."

Greta smiled weakly and shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder towards the entrance to the tent where Eve and Suzi were waiting for her to join them. Seeing where her attention was focused, her mother smiled and laid a hand on her arm. She looked towards the other women once more, before nodding towards them.

"Go and join them… they are waiting for you."

"What about you? Will you come for a drink?"

"No… I have to sort things out in my tent."

Nodding in understanding, Greta squeezed her mother's forearm and smiled at her, before turning and walking across the tent to join the others. They grinned at her as the trio headed out into the night and made their way to Ethel's caravan where the others had gathered.

Penny and Toulouse had found Ethel's memory box from somewhere and opened it curiously. They pulled out photos and mementoes that the woman had saved during her life and passed them around, examining them closely with snorts of amusement and gasps of delight.

Glancing sideways, Greta saw that Eve had put on her glasses, allowing them to slide down her nose as she smiled fondly at the photo that Paul had just slid across the table to her.

"Seeing you in your glasses does funny things to me." Greta murmured in her ear as she leant closer under the pretence of reaching for the whisky bottle on Eve's other side.

The brunette glanced at her quickly, quirking an eyebrow. "Saying things like that will get you into trouble."

Greta grinned. "I do hope so."

" _Ethel looks so glamorous in this one with all her chorus girls._ " Penny said, pulling Greta back to show her the photo in her hand.

Paul grinned. " _Oh, that was from her Barnum days. She really was a dame like no other. To Ethel._ "

" _To Ethel._ " They chorused, clinking their glasses together.

" _You think Elsa's gonna stick around now that her big Hollywood dreams have been shot to hell?_ " Suzi asked, looking around at her friends.

" _She's already sold the show to Chester_." Eve reminded them with a shrug. " _She's definitely not gonna give him his money back._ "

" _Yeah, she'll probably let him think he's running things for a while, but we all know that anyone who gets in the way of Elsa isn't long for this world._ " Paul said darkly.

Eve frowned, catching Greta's eyes and turning to the man who had just spoken. " _What are you saying?_ "

" _Didn't any one hear what that creep Spencer said?_ " Suzi chipped in, preventing him having to answer. " _It finally makes sense; Elsa killed Ethel. The woods… the car crash… it was all a cover-up._ "

Penny nodded quickly. " _I believe it. She put a knife in my Paul… that crazy, vindictive woman._ _All Elsa cares about is Elsa._ "

" _The whole business never sat right with me. I know Ethel; she wasn't a one to off herself. She wasn't a coward. She wouldn't have done that to her kid and she wouldn't have done it to us… and she would have bloody well left a note. We know what we do when people come after one of our own. There's only one way to secure our future. Make sure Elsa doesn't have one._ "

Greta sat in silence listening to Paul's speech. As he raised his glass, she stood up and walked out of the caravan. As she had expected, she heard footsteps behind her and a hand closed around her wrist, pulling her backwards. She turned and looked into her lover's face, seeing uncertainty there.

"What are you going to do?" Eve asked softly.

"I do not know." The younger woman admitted, tears building up in her eyes and blurring her vision. "She is my mother. But… if she did kill Ethel…"

"And do you think they're right? Do you think she killed Ethel?"

"I do not want to believe it… but…" Greta inhaled sharply. "Do you believe she did it?"

"Like you, I don't want to think that Elsa is capable of that." Eve said.

"I… I will not say anything to her, I will try not to anyway, but I will not be involved with whatever they are planning." The blonde glanced back towards Ethel's caravan. "You can tell them that I will stay out of the way… that I will not interfere. I do not want to know anything."

Eve nodded and cupped her face with both hands. She leant down and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry."

"It is not your fault. If my mother has broken the code… her own code… and killed one of us then... then she has brought it on herself."

"But she's your mother."

"I know… and I love her. But… I love you more." Greta whispered. "If it comes down to a choice, then I choose you."

Eve pulled away and looked at the girl for a long moment. Then a bright, gloriously happy smile broke over her face and she kissed Greta with everything she had, pouring all her emotions into it. The younger woman did not need to hear the words to know that her own sentiments had been returned.

"Go and make your plans; do what you have to do." She said when they broke apart. "I am going to bed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chester had called his first rehearsal as boss of the troupe. He gathered everyone together in the big tent, to listen to his ideas on how to change the show for the better. Greta had almost refused to attend the meeting out of principal and because she was stubborn, but Eve had talked her round, pointing out that she should at least pretend to go along with the change of regime in the camp.

" _Now I know you've been together for a long time and change can be difficult for an established show. And again… this is not about ego, all right, this is about flow. So…_ " He shook out the piece of paper that held his new directions. " _We'll do the company into and then… then we'll start with Desi twirling her titties and then Toulouse and Penny will do their beauty and the beast act, with a twist… uh… followed by Bette and Dot and then Paul_ and then Greta _, which will give the twins time to change into their assistant costumes and we'll finish the show with Marjorie and the magic act._ " Chester read through his list with a smile.

" _Dot and I have had a talk. We don't care to be your assistant any longer._ " Bette announced.

" _Why?_ "

" _We just… don't wish to._ "

" _Maybe you'll change your mind after you hear about my finale_." Chester told them. " _Instead of a volunteer, I'm gonna saw you two in half…_ " Greta glanced sideways at her friends, seeing the horror and upset clear on their faces as he spoke of his new idea." _Two bodies for two heads… it'll be a sensation; a first in the history of magic. Come on, girls… let's do a little rehearsal._ "

" _No, Chester…_ " Dot shook her head firmly. " _We are not getting into that box. Now, if you'll excuse us…_ "

He scowled after them as they turned and left the tent quickly. " _Where are you going? I haven't dismissed anyone._ "

"They said they do not want to do it." Greta reminded him darkly, scowling up at him from her seat on the bench in the front row. "So back off and leave them alone."

He glared at her furiously; apparently outraged that she had dared to show him up, especially in front of the others. The blonde simply stared defiantly back, not the least bit afraid of the man. Beside her, she could feel Eve tensing, but she didn't move a muscle, staring him out. She was almost daring him to make a comment, itching for an excuse to let her tense frustration at the knowledge that her friends were plotting against her mother out.

" _I'll do it._ " Maggie offered, appearing on stage from behind the curtain and dragging Chester's attention away from Greta. " _I… I know how the trick works. I can be your assistant. I want to be part of the show. All I got to do is smile and show a little leg, right?_ "

" _Right._ " He nodded in agreement. " _Get in the box, Lucy._ "

" _My name's Maggie._ "

There was a silence as Chester retrieved the first of the props; the part which held Maggie's head still. He hesitated for a moment, before slamming it into place, much harder than necessary. The performers in the audience exchanged wary looks.

" _Shut up._ " He snarled.

" _I didn't say anything._ " Maggie replied, confused.

Chester scowled again, realising that everyone was still watching him. " _What are you all looking at? Backstage. Places! Places! This is a run-through!_ "

Exchanging looks amongst themselves, the remaining members of the troupe headed round the side of the tent and into the backstage area. They muttered uneasily as they heard Chester start his act, unable to see what was going on from their positions behind the curtain.

" _Chester! Chester! Chester, stop!_ "

Maggie's bloodcurdling screams were enough to grab their attention and send them all sprinting onto the stage. They stopped abruptly as their brains caught up with their eyes and they realised what had happened. Desiree stopped abruptly, her hand flying up to cover her mouth, causing Greta to barge into the back of her as she rushed onto the stage, almost knocking the older woman over.

" _What the bloody hell?_ " Paul shouted, his eyes as round as saucers as he stared at the saw, dripping with the young woman's blood, which was dangling limply from Chester's hand.

Eve wretched violently as he pulled the two sides of the box apart, causing Maggie's innards to spill out of her body and hit the floor of the stage with a soft, squashy splat. The tall woman turned away, unable to look at the sight, reaching for Greta's hand and holding it tightly.

"What the hell have you done?" The young blonde demanded furiously. "Scheiße! Er hat seinen verstand verloren!"

" _Relax, folks... it's just a magic show._ " Chester said, looking around at their stunned, disgusted and horrified faces. " _It's a magic show. I can put her back together. Watch… I can put her… Alakazam! Abraca– Abracadabra!_ " He pointed out into the tent, where the audience would be sitting. " _Sh– She made me do it._ "

They all followed his finger to where he was pointing at thin air. Desiree stepped backwards, trying to get further away from him, almost knocking Greta over. The younger woman wrapped a hand around her arm and tugged her backwards, her eyes never leaving Chester as she moved to stand protectively in front of both Desiree and Eve in case he turned on them.

Instead, he simply ran off stage and disappeared out of the tent without looking back. Slowly, those gathered on stage stepped closer to the box, peering at the lifeless body of Maggie with disgust. A line of blood ran from the left corner of her mouth down her cheek and had pooled on the table beneath her. The parts of her that had fallen out when Chester separated the box were still lying in a little pile on the stage floor.

" _She had it coming._ " Desiree decided after a moment or two, shaking her head slightly.

" _What do we do now?_ " Paul asked expressionlessly.

" _Steal her jewellery and bury the bitch._ " The woman suggested.

Her proposal received no complaints, so they set about removing anything of value she owned from her body and clearing up. Greta pointed out that they would have to scrub the stage well otherwise it would stain. She, Suzi and Paul gathered up the intestines and other bits and pieces that had fallen out of the young woman and took them away to be disposed of, leaving Eve and Desiree to clean up after them.

It didn't take long before all traces of the events of that afternoon had vanished from sight. Greta felt bad about the way Maggie's body had simply been buried in a grave on the outskirts of the camp. Unlike Ethel and the others who had died there, there had been no ceremony. They had simply got the job finished and returned to their everyday tasks. She might have severely disliked the fortune teller, but Greta still felt that she deserved some form of send-off considering she had warned them about Spencer in the end, before anyone else lost their lives.

Heading out on her own in the pouring rain, she had picked wildflowers, the kind that she knew Maggie often had in a jar in her tent. Taking them out to the spot they had buried her in, Greta laid them on the slightly raised patch of earth, saying a quick prayer in the girl's honour. Then she had retreated to the shelter of the big tent to join the others.

"We need to tell Jimmy that she's dead." Eve pointed out quietly a short while later. Greta nodded slowly. "It's my turn to visit him this evening… will you come with me and help me break the news?"

"No… I cannot do that… I…"

"Please, Greta." She implored her.

Sighing, the blonde nodded. "OK. But…"

"I'll tell him." Eve promised. "I just want you to be there with me."

That was how the two women found themselves in the metal shelter where Jimmy was hiding out; breaking the news that Maggie had been killed. Eve decided that the straightforward approach was the best option so, after calling him to sit down beside her on his bed, the woman told him about it. He was silent for a couple of moments, letting the information sink in.

" _You want the details?_ " Eve asked gently. He shook his head. " _Elsa's next… tonight._ "

Greta glanced up in surprise at that news. She hadn't known about it; no one had mentioned anything to her about the plan after she had told them that she didn't want to be involved. Eve looked sideways at her, reaching out and squeezing her hand sympathetically. Greta smiled weakly, before standing up and letting her hand slip out of the other woman's as she walked over to the open doorway. She stared out at the pouring rain blankly.

" _Well… looks like you get a shot at a normal life now._ " Eve said. Greta glanced over her shoulder and saw that she was looking at the drawing of the new hands Elsa had commissioned. " _Jimmy… I'm happy for you._ "

"Thanks…" He managed to croak out after a couple of minutes.

"Greta?" Eve called softly. "We'd better be getting back."

The younger woman turned and walked towards them. She glanced at Jimmy, who was staring off into space, apparently not even aware that the two women were there anymore. Reaching out, she cupped Eve's cheek gently, stroking her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb.

"I think I am going to stay here, my love, with Jimmy." She murmured. "If tonight is the night… I do not think I can be there at the camp. Whatever else she is, Elsa is my mother and I… I cannot stand back and watch... I would have to try to help her and..."

"OK." Eve agreed, placing her hand over the smaller one on her cheek. "I understand. I am so sorry."

"Be careful." Greta implored her as they walked to the door. "You know how tricky she can be."

Leaning in, Eve kissed her tenderly. "I will. I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart. Sleep well."

Greta watched the other woman disappear into the night, before pulling the door closed and securing it safely. Then she returned to the bed where Jimmy was now lying stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. Lying down beside him, Greta rested her head on his shoulder.

"Were you there?" Jimmy murmured at last. "When she died… were you there."

"I… yes."

"Was it bad."

She hesitated. "I am not going to lie to you, Jimmy. Yes, it was bad. I think she must have been in a lot of pain. If I could have stopped it… I would have. I know how much she meant to you."

"As much as Elsa means to you?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Greta agreed with a shrug, a dead expression in her eyes. "But she has to be punished for what she has done, just as your father was punished for what he did."

Breathing heavily, Jimmy rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

Greta closed her eyes as well, feeling sleep threatening to wash over her. "Me too."

* * *

When she returned to the camp the next morning, Greta was expecting to hear that her mother had been killed. Instead, she was told that Elsa had disappeared before they could get to her. She frowned, wondering whether the woman had been tipped off or whether she had simply realised that it would be better if she were to leave.

With no answers to be had, they set about repairing the damage the storm had caused to the camp. The banners that hung either side of the walkway to the big tent needed to be rehung and there was plenty of general tidying up to do.

Paul, Eve and Greta were partway through hoisting the banners back into position, when they spotted an expensive-looking sports car driving quickly along the mud track towards them. Leaving what they were doing, they gathered together just as the car drew to a halt and Dandy climbed out, smiling smugly at them.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Paul demanded of the man suspiciously.

" _I'm here to take inventory._ " He informed them, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket pocked and unfolding it casually. " _I'm your new owner._ "

" _Where's Elsa?_ " Eve asked as Greta snatched the paper from Dandy's hand and looked over it quickly.

" _She's gone… off to follow her dreams._ "

Greta shook her head angrily, struggling to read what was written on the piece of paper in her hand, but refusing to believe what the man was telling them. She passed the contract to Paul, wrapping her arms around herself and scowling furiously at the posh boy who was grinning lecherously at her.

" _Elsa's sold us again._ " Paul said. " _For ten thousand dollars in cash._ "

" _A pittance._ " Dandy announced, snatching his contract back. " _Everything here, including your contracts, belongs to me now… and I want to see what's mine._ "

They followed him as he walked towards the big tent, looking around in awe. Exchanging looks, the performers trailed along behind, unable to believe what was happening. It seemed as though things were going from bad to worse.

Only Paul followed Dandy inside, the others stopping short of entering the tent. Instead they looked at each other with dread, before shaking their heads and going about their own business. Eve grasped Greta's hand and pulled her in the direction of their caravan. The younger woman didn't protest, allowing herself to follow in her lover's wake.

When they reached the trailer, they went inside and shut the door firmly behind them, locking themselves in their own little world. Silently, they curled up together on the bed, just holding each other tightly and trying to forget the nightmare that their life had suddenly become.

"Why him?" Greta breathed after long time of silence. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Because he was willing to pay the price Elsa asked for us." Eve pointed out. "He was desperate to get his hands on this place… he would have paid anything she asked."

"He will never own us, Evie, do you understand?" The blonde said forcefully, fixing the older woman with such a look that Eve was almost afraid of the intensity in her eyes. "He does not own us." She nodded quickly. "We have to leave."

"We can't just leave the others behind… with him…"

"No." Greta agreed, biting her lip thoughtfully. "I will think of something. But we are not staying here for longer than we have to. We are getting out of here, Evie."


	21. Chapter 21

Dandy wasted no time in making his mark on the show. He ordered a banner to be made up, introducing him and his new act to the public. Once it was finished he had demanded that a group of them, with Paul as their supervisor, take it to the main road in and out of Jupiter to hang it in a prominent position.

Greta held the ladder steady while Eve went up and secured it in place. While the brunette was fiddling with the hangings, the younger woman wandered round to look at the illustration. She screwed up her nose in disgust as she ran her eyes over the image.

"Charismatic crooner Dandy Mott sings Cole Porter…" She read aloud, snorting with amusement. "He is about as charismatic as the paintbrush they used on this banner.

"Hey!" Eve's head poked over the top of the banner and she grinned down at her lover. "Your reading is really coming on."

"Paul told me what it said." Greta admitted, wrinkling up her nose. "I could read most of the words, though."

"How's it looking?

" _Yeah… you wanna put it up a couple of inches on your side, love…_ " Paul advised.

" _Okie dokie…_ "

" _You really think anyone's gonna pay to see this rich nancy sing show tunes?_ " Penny asked, pulling a face.

Barbara shook her head instantly. " _I wouldn't._ "

"He does not sing show tunes…" Greta added with a shrug. "He ruins show tunes."

"Alright Elsa. Just because your mum's left it doesn't mean you have to fill her shoes." Paul teased her. The young woman simply stuck her tongue out at him.

" _He gives me the creeps. He keeps wanting to spoon-feed me and then making these weird airplane noises._ " Barbara told them, receiving disgusted looks in response to her words.

Penny sighed deeply. " _We should just leave… all of us… join a new show._ "

" _Penny, do you really think if there wasn't another option, some other freak show out there, I wouldn't take you away in an instant?_ " Paul asked her seriously. " _There's nowhere to go. Our world is dying, sweetheart… this is the end of the line. But we've got to eat and that kid's got money pouring out of his ears. I say we let him keep feeding us until that lemon runs out of juice._ "

From her spot at the bottom of the banner, Greta looked up at Eve and attempted to catch her eye. The older woman avoided meeting her gaze by descending the stepladder and moving round the side to secure the edge of the fabric to the pole.

"I do not think Paul is right." Greta whispered, determined not to let her avoid the next round of the conversation they had been having for days, weeks even. "I think we should leave as soon as possible."

Eve kept her voice just as quiet as she replied. "He has a point though, sweetheart… how are we going to eat if we don't have jobs. If we stay here we can save up and leave properly, knowing that we'll be able to survive."

"I would never let you go hungry or thirsty or have to sleep on the streets." The younger woman promised, her voice rising towards the end of the statement and causing Eve to shush her quickly. She took a breath. "We could go to Elsa, if the worst came to the worst."

"Greta…"

"No… I do not want to stay here longer than we have to. I have a bad feeling…"

"One of your feelings again?" Eve asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde scowled at her. "I was right about Spencer, was I not? And Maggie? And Chester?"

"OK, OK!" The older woman held her hands up in defeat. "We'll consider it more seriously."

Satisfied with that response, Greta moved to fold up the stepladder, before helping Eve carry it over to the others. They all stared at the banner for a moment, with varying expressions of distain and disgust, before trudging back to the camp to inform their new boss that they had followed instructions and done exactly what he had asked.

Suzi informed them that Dandy was in the big tent, rehearsing for his debut performance that evening. No one was particularly impressed with the changes that he had made to the billing; combining, or even completely dropping, a lot of the acts in order to free up more time for him to be on stage. Greta's solo act was cut and Dandy had declared that she was only allowed to perform if she agreed to duet on 'Let's Do It' with him. So far she had not outright refused him, but she had made excuse after excuse not to rehearse the song.

" _I'm surrounded by amateurs!_ " Dandy was exclaiming loudly when the six performers walked into the tent in search of him. " _Ah, flipper boy! You're back! Have you hanged the banner in clear view for all to see?_ "

" _Yes, sir, just as instructed._ "

" _Good, good. How many tickets have we sold?_ "

They exchanged a look. " _Um… well… as of this time, none… quite yet._ "

" _You haven't sold a single ticket?_ " Dandy asked in a low, dangerous voice as though he couldn't believe that he had heard right.

" _Well… we only put out the banner half an hour ago._ " Paul reasoned. He seemed nervous, his voice shaking slightly as he faced the younger man. " _The town hasn't gotten wind of your new act._ "

This explanation wasn't good enough for Dandy. He clenched his fists at his side and jutted out his jaw, his gaze turning aggressive. " _I don't understand. You must have done something wrong._ "

" _Sir, this is quite typical. You haven't got a lot of experience in this sort of thing, but you'll see._ "

" _You think you're so smart... you don't know anything, you stupid freak._ "

"Hey!" Greta exclaimed, unable to bite her tongue any longer.

" _He's only trying to help._ " Eve pointed out at exactly the same moment.

" _Oh shut up, you ugly cow._ " Dandy snapped at her. Greta felt white-hot rage surge through her and she lurched forward, intending to physically punish him for his words. Paul blocked her attempt and Eve put out her arm to prevent her making any further lunges. " _No one cares what you think… any of you. I'm in charge here and I say it's your fault. Obviously, no one's coming to the show because you are boring. The town has had their fill of your mediocre oddities. The thrill is gone; you're yesterday's news._ " They listened in silence to his insults but when he knelt down and prodded Suzi in the shoulder to punctuate his words, Greta flinched. Eve shook her head sharply, mouthing 'not yet'. " _Audiences want a new type of freak… something different. Maybe I need to give you all some new, startling look. I think a pair of horns would be quite attractive on you._ "

" _Don't you touch her!_ " Paul was the one to react this time, pushing Dandy away as he tapped Penny on the head, indicating where he imagined placing the horns.

" _This is my show!_ " He reminded them, shoving the older man hard in the chest." _I'll do whatever I want!_ "

Having enough of standing back and taking the abuse, Eve pulled her fist back and punched him square in the face. " _That's is, mister._ "

" _You hurt me._ " The man whined childishly from his spot, sprawled on the floor of the tent.

"You will hurt a lot more if you do not shut up." Greta told him darkly. "Give me one good reason–"

Eve laid a hand on her arm and she stopped talking abruptly, biting her lips together to stop her exploding again. Her blood was still boiling in her veins and she felt as though the temperature in the tent had rocketed. Taking advantage of his position, Penny, Suzi, Barbara and Greta all stood on either a hand or a foot, preventing him from moving. Eve stood by his head, scowling threateningly down at him, while Paul stood by his feet.

" _I was willing to eat shit to keep this place going, but I'd rather starve than listen to your whiny voice one more time._ " Paul spat at him. Dandy struggled, attempting to lift himself, but Eve put her foot on his shoulder, pushing down hard. " _No one wants to see some pretentious prick prancing around on the stage and no one gives a shit about bloody Cole Porter. You think you're special; your mum probably told you all your life. Well I've got news for you. I've heard you sing and you're not special… you're rubbish! Even worse, you're boring…_ " his friends all laughed softly at Paul's words, nodding their agreement, " _and we don't trade in boring. We're freaks. You'll never be one of us and you don't own us!_ " Paul spat at the man beneath him." _We quit._ "

Leaving their former employer lying on the ground, they left the tent proudly. Outside they stopped and just looked at each other for a long moment. Then each one of them let out a long, deep breath as though they'd forgotten to breathe the whole time they were in the big tent.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Penny half-laughed, half-sighed.

"Well we did." Paul told her, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"What do we do now?" Barbara asked, looking around anxiously.

"We set up our own show." Greta told them seriously. "It will not be a freak show… it can be whatever we wish it to be... a talent show. I think Elsa owes me at least a little of the money Dandy gave her for this place… we can set up on our own."

Paul nodded slowly, mulling over the idea. "We can do it." He agreed. "Right… we gather up everyone else, tell them what's happening and grab as much stuff from here as we can. He doesn't deserve it… Greta's right; we should set up our own show."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed away in different directions to spread the news and then begin to gather up their belongings. Greta and Eve went back to their caravan stopping in on Desiree on the way and telling her what had happened. She smiled as they outlined the plan and started suggesting ideas at once.

Laughing, the two women left her still thinking about what they could do. They finally reached their trailer and shut themselves in, away from the world. Eve fixed Greta with a look that made her go weak at the knees. The younger grasped the lapels of her lover's coat in both hands and yanked her closer, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"We haven't got time!" Eve chuckled. "We need to start making preparations."

"There is always time." The younger woman informed her with a cheeky grin, before pushing her backwards onto the bed and crawling towards her.

* * *

"Where do you think we should go?" Greta asked, rolling onto her stomach and looking at Eve. The older woman paused in her redressing and turned to look at her lover properly. "We need to choose somewhere away from here to make a fresh start."

"We can go wherever we want." Eve told her with a smile. "We're free."

"Anywhere? What about–?"

The blonde broke off at the sound of a shot being fired somewhere in the camp. Her eyes widened and she scrambled into a seated position on the bunk, hastily pulling one of Eve's shirts over her head. Eve returned her look, flinching as they heard another gunshot. She turned to the caravan door, but Greta wrapped her hand around her wrist and pulled her back.

"It'll be fine." She promised softly, but the younger woman shook her head and tightened her grip. "I have to go, Greta. I need to see what's happening… help if I can. Stay in here."

"I cannot lose anyone else. I cannot lose you."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Eve assured her again, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the caravan.

Greta dressed quickly and tried to be patient, waiting for Eve to return. More gunshots were fired and she found that she couldn't just sit and wait. Standing, she walked hesitantly to the door and opened it, peering outside. The camp seemed to be completely deserted, but she knew that there had to be people around somewhere. Wondering which way to go, she descended the steps and chewed her lip nervously.

Suddenly, she spotted movement in Desiree's caravan and hurried towards it without thinking. She poked her head inside and frowned. The caravan had been turned upside down; the mattress and bedding ripped off the base of the bed and everything thrown around as though there had been a struggle. Stepping cautiously inside, Greta's attention was drawn to the other door where she could hear a scuffling noise.

"Get down!" Someone hissed from beside her and she gasped, looking down and seeing the owner of the trailer cowering in the corner.

Desiree grabbed her hand and yanked, bringing the blonde crashing down almost on top of her just as a gunshot went off just outside. They both flinched, holding onto each other tightly. Greta buried her face in her neck and Desiree stroked the girl's hair reassuringly, as a second gunshot sounded. The older woman had seen Eve tackle Dandy, saving her life in the process, and knew exactly who had just been shot. She tried to believe that the woman might possibly have just been injured, rather than killed, but in her heart she knew that was incredibly unlikely. Her entire being ached for the loss of her friend, but it was too late to help Eve and she knew she had to keep Greta inside or she would be lost as well.

They both froze as footsteps entered the caravan coming closer. There was a bang and a thud and then the sound of coat hangers being shoved roughly aside. A frustrated growl and the sound of the bead curtain being disturbed made them both jump again, before footsteps and another growl from outside told them that they were alone and, hopefully, safe. They waited another couple of minutes before moving to make sure their attacker was really gone.

"What is going on?" Greta whispered, her voice shaking with fear.

"Dandy… he's gone mad. He's wandering around with a gun, shooting everyone he comes across."

All of the colour drained from the blonde's face. "Eve is out there… she went to see what was happening…" She made to stand, but Desiree pulled her back down, hugging her tightly. "No! We have to go and–"

"We'll end up with a bullet in us! We won't be no use to anybody."

"But–"

"Just wait, baby." Desiree pleaded with her. "Wait a couple of minutes and we'll go together."

Tears leaked from beneath the girl's eyelids as she leant against her friend, feeling strong arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. Desiree kept her own eyes tightly closed, pressing her lips against the top of Greta's head as they waited it out.

Time passed and the sky grew darker, no one came into the caravan and there was no sound from outside. The inevitable truth stabbed like a knife in both their hearts as they realised what the lack of movement meant. Shaking her head as Desiree tried to stop her, Greta climbed to her feet and moved to the doorway she had entered through hours before, looking outside. The camp was deserted.

And then they heard a shout; a terrible, heart-wrenching scream of pure pain that ripped straight through both of them. Their eyes met, full of terror and the desperate need for the nightmare that they had found themselves in to be over.

Putting one foot on the ground outside the caravan, the younger woman felt her friend's hand clutch painfully tightly at her shoulder and she turned. Desiree shook her head, looking past Greta to gaze fearfully in the direction the cry had come from.

"Come on, Desi." She urged the older woman gently, taking hold of her hand. "We need to see… We need to know..."

Shaking her head again and letting her tears roll down her cheeks, Desiree allowed herself to be pulled from the trailer and through the darkness. They looked around them as they walked hand-in-hand, almost pulled towards the big tent by giant magnets, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Greta pushed through the tent flaps first and almost collapsed at the sight that greeted her. Her legs turned to jelly and she heard a horrific scream filling the tent. It took the young woman a couple of moments to realise that the scream had been ripped from her own throat.

She barely even registered Jimmy standing in front of her as she walked numbly towards the bodies of their family, laid out on the ground. Behind her, Desiree had fallen into Jimmy's arms, sobbing desperately and clutching him as though afraid he, too, would leave her. Greta's eyes roved over each familiar face as her sobs caught in her throat and her tears made her vision blurry. As her gaze settled on Eve, her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed in a heap, crawling forwards and grasping desperately at her, running her hands down the woman's arms and back up and over her shoulders as thought she could bring her back with the sheer power of thought. She cupped Eve's cold cheeks, pressing her forehead to the older woman's.

"She promised me…" Greta choked out. "She promised me she would be fine…"

Jimmy tried to pull her to her feet and into his embrace, but she struggled against him, crying and scrabbling at Eve's shirt. With Desiree's help, he finally managed to move her away. The young man held both women tightly as they sobbed, knowing that he needed to be strong for them. Everyone was accounted for, their entire family, except the twins. He frowned wondering what had happened at the camp to cause such a massacre.

"What happened?" He asked gently a short while later. He had led them out of the big tent and back to his caravan, knowing that they probably wouldn't want to return to their own trailers. "Who did this?"

"Dandy…" Desiree told him bitterly. "He just… took out his gun and started shooting everyone."

"We told him we were leaving." Greta added, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffing. "He blamed Paul for not having sold any tickets and he told Penny she was nothing. He called…" she let out a dry sob, "he called Eve an ugly cow and I… I should have killed him then. We all quit and he… he killed everyone…"

"Where are the twins?" Jimmy asked.

Desiree shook her head. "We haven't seen them. We haven't seen anyone…"

The young man's face hardened as he looked between the two women. "We'll get him." He promised them determinedly. "He'll pay for what he's done to our friends."

Greta's tears dried up instantly and she looked across at Jimmy, her lips twisted into a snarl. "He is definitely going to pay. I will make him sorry he even heard of us. Death is too good for him."

"But first we need to bury them, respectfully. We'll hold a service for them." Desiree told them firmly. They both nodded at the older woman, happy to follow her lead. She reached out and took each of them by the hand, squeezing reassuringly. "We'll find the twins and we'll get our revenge. We're family, alright? We stick together."

"Come on, kid." Jimmy nudged Greta gently in the side and nodded towards the door. "We need to get digging."

She nodded tearfully and followed him outside into the night. They picked up spades and made their way to the edge of the camp where they began digging. Both hated the thought, but it was more practical to dig a mass grave rather than individual graves for each of their family members. It took them several hours to dig a hole big enough and a while longer to transport the bodies over to the grave.

Desiree joined them as they lowered the corpses carefully down into the hole. Greta bit her lip, her eyes already red and puffy from crying as they finished their task and stood back, waiting for the older woman to commence the ceremony. Jimmy reached for her hand as they listened to Desiree talking, tears falling from his own eyes as the full gravity of the situation hit him.

"… we will be reunited some day… all of us back together again." Desiree finished her speech and nodded to the other two.

Greta had not heard any of what the older woman had said as they stood together in front of the hole. Her eyes had moved over the faces beneath her, but they had returned time and time again to the one she had traced so often beneath her fingertips. It was burnt into her memory and now that was all she had.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked, handing her a spade.

"Yes." She agreed, not meaning it in the slightest.

Once they finished filling the hole in, Jimmy and Desiree headed back to camp to begin plotting their revenge. Greta sat on the grass beside the grave, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. She sighed deeply and stared at the freshly turned soil in front of her.

Jimmy turned to look back at her as they reached the perimeter of the camp. He shook his head as he watched her perfectly still form. Desiree followed his gaze and sighed, laying her hand on his arm.

"The poor girl has lost so much in her life… this is just one more kick in the guts."

"I think it's more than just a kick in the guts." Jimmy told her. "Greta thought this was her future… this place was all she had. It's all any of us had."

"Her mother is out there somewhere."

"Elsa just abandoned her again. She abandoned all of us. Our family are buried in the ground."

"We're going to find the twins and show that posh piece of shit that no one hurts our kind and lives to tell the tale." Desiree promised him viciously. "We need to start planning. Go and get Greta."


	22. Chapter 22

Their plan required patience. Their first task was to get to the twins. All three of them were certain that Dandy had taken them back to his house and was holding them captive there, so first thing the next morning, they made the trip to where they assumed they would find Dot and Bette. Getting into the grounds was easy, staying out of sight and managing to attract their attention was the hard part.

The trio spent hours sitting in the bushes in Dandy's garden until, finally, Dot and Bette appeared. They looked thoroughly miserable as they wandered across the perfectly manicured lawns and sat heavily on the carved, marble bench not too far from the bush where their friends were hiding.

"I'm gonna go and talk to them." Jimmy announced in hushed tones.

"Don't be a fool." Desiree argued. "You'll be in plain view of the house. We just gotta get their attention and get them to come over here."

Calling their names softly, the expressions the twins pulled were almost enough to make the three figures in the bushes laugh as they looked around in confusion. Calling them again, they managed to signal well enough that Dot and Bette spotted them. Their eyes widened and the stood, walking towards the flower bed in front of the bush without drawing attention to themselves.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to see anyone in my life." Dot told them, teary eyed.

"Me either." Jimmy agreed, smiling. His smile faded quickly. "We're the only ones left. Desi and Greta managed to hide from Dandy and I only went back to the camp after it had all happened."

"He's gonna pay for what he done." Desiree said coldly. "We gotta make him pay."

"We have got a plan." Greta informed them softly. "It involves you… you are going to have to act like you have never acted before."

"What do we need to do?" Bette asked at once.

"You play along with him." Jimmy told them. "You make him think that you're in love with him. You hire Desi to be your housekeeper, to get her into the house so she can keep an eye on things from the inside. I don't think he'll recognise her, but he probably would recognise Greta and me."

"Then what?"

Desiree smiled. "Then we get our revenge. There's an old water torture escapology tank that Dell stole when he worked with Hardeen Houdini in the storage tent back at the showground. We wait until he thinks he's got everything he wants and then we take it all away. We drug Dandy and put him in the tank… he can perform his final act on the stage that he killed our family for." She glanced sideways. "That part was Jimmy's idea… I was all for cutting his balls off and stuffing them down his throat so he choked on them."

"Girls?" Dandy's voice sounded from somewhere behind the twins and, in the bushes, the trio of fugitives sank back instantly. "There you are! What are you doing out here?"

"Oh… we were just admiring your beautiful garden." Bette told him quickly. They turned and walked away from the shrubbery, drawing Dandy's attention in a safer direction. "You have such a lovely home."

"I keep telling you, this is your home too."

"You are so generous."

"Anything for my girls."

Still hidden from view, all three of the former performers curled their lips up in absolute disgust for the man who was escorting their friends back towards the house. They waited until they had disappeared inside, before slipping out of their hiding place and leaving the grounds.

As arranged, Dot and Bette hired Desiree as their housekeeper and they started on the preparations to move their plan forward as quickly as they could as neither of the twins wanted to be around him for a moment longer than they had to. Dandy was playing right into their hands, proposing to Bette and announcing that he wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. Greta shook her head at his idiocy, wondering how he could possibly believe that the twins could ever love him. Apparently, though, love was stupid as well as blind.

They had also been making preparations for their future after Dandy had been dealt with. There was no question of them staying on at the showground; even the bare minimum amount of time they spent there was painful enough. Jimmy and Greta had made enquiries with other circus troops and managed to sell off most of the tents and caravans and props. They wouldn't get much money for them, but it would be enough to set all of them up with new lives and fresh starts. Then it had been a case of sorting everything out ready for the new owners to come and collect their purchases the day after they took their revenge on Dandy.

The hardest thing had been going through the personal belongings of their family. They had tackled it together, strategically doing a caravan or tent at a time. Greta, though, had refused to let Jimmy and Desiree help her sort through Eve's things. She couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of any of it, so the woman's meagre belongings had been packed up in a box with Greta's things, ready to go with her when they left.

Finally the date Dandy had picked as his wedding day had arrived. Each of them felt excited anticipation building up inside them as they counted down the minutes until he would finally pay for what he had done. None of them could wait to see the look on his face as he realised that everything he held dear was being ripped away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Dandy would finally know how they felt.

"You ready, babies?" Desiree asked as they waited in the kitchen for their cue.

Both Greta and Jimmy nodded wordlessly, grinning at the older woman as they heard Bette making a toast in the dining room. They had already done the deed and drugged the champagne. Dot and Bette knew not to drink even a sip, but Dandy had no idea what was in store for him.

Nodding once, Desiree pushed lightly on the door and slipped through out of sight, the drugged champagne bottle in her hand, ready to top up Dandy's glass. Greta and Jimmy fought childishly to take the spot she had recently vacated, finally deciding to share the space and pressing their ears against the wood to listen. All they could make out was a low mumble, but they knew that Desiree would make sure they heard her calling them.

A gunshot made them both jump and they stared, wide-eyed at each other. The only thing that stopped them rushing into the room was the fact that the agonised cry that followed it was most definitely male.

"Butler!" Desiree called moments later and they exchanged grins.

"Showtime!" Jimmy muttered.

Carrying the silver platter in his new, wooden hands Jimmy strode purposefully into the dining room. Greta followed behind more slowly. While he went to the other end of the table, she stayed back and walked to stand beside the twins at the foot of the long dining table, glaring at their new husband. Putting her hands on their shoulders, Greta squeezed reassuringly. Dot, who was not aiming a gun at the man sitting opposite them, placed her hand on top of her friend's on her shoulder in a mutual display of affection and comfort.

" _You!_ " Dandy gasped, looking between the two newcomers. " _How did you get in my house?_ "

" _We had some help._ "

" _What is this?_ " Dandy demanded breathlessly, struggling to focus his gaze on anyone in particular.

" _You're finally gonna be a part of the show._ " Jimmy told him.

" _The goddamn star attraction._ " Desiree added.

"It is going to be breath-taking." Greta said with a dark chuckle.

" _Night-night, Dandy._ "

No sooner had the words left Bette's mouth than he slumped sideways and crumpled in an unconscious heap on the floor. Putting the gun shakily down on the table in front of her, the woman looked at it as though it had just appeared from thin air.

"I've never shot anyone before." She murmured.

Greta squeezed her shoulder again. "You could not have chosen a better person to start with."

"Come on… let's get him out of here before he wakes up." Desiree suggested hurriedly.

While Dot and Bette went upstairs to change out of their wedding dress and gather up some things they wanted to take with them, Jimmy and Greta heaved Dandy across the floor and out into the hallway. Between them, they dragged him out of the house and stuffed him into the trunk of his own car, trapping him inside.

Desiree drove them quickly back to the showground and went on ahead with the twins to set up the escapology tank, while Greta and Jimmy lifted Dandy out of the trunk and pulled him inside the big tent. They grunted with the effort of heaving him up the steps to the stage, before stripping him down to his underpants and attaching the manacle around his right wrist.

Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere, Desiree, Jimmy and Greta went to change out of their uniforms and into their own clothes. They had all returned to the tent before Dandy regained consciousness and they made their final preparations for the performance they were all looking forward to seeing.

" _Let me out of here! Immediately! I do not like confined spaces!_ " Dandy was shouting when Greta returned to the tent with four boxes of popcorn she had picked up as an afterthought on her way back from her caravan.

" _Don't you know where you are, baby? This is Hardeen Houdini's famous escape tank._ " Desiree informed him theatrically. " _Once you're in, the only way out is to escape._ "

Jimmy looked down at him from above, itching to start filling the tank with water. " _You wanted to be the star of the show… here's your chance, big shot._ "

" _I'm not an escape artist… I'm a song-and-dance man!_ "

"We shall have to agree to disagree on that." Greta told him irritably, clutching the back of the chair in front of her so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Aside from that, you are a vile excuse for a human being."

" _You're a murderer!_ " Jimmy exploded. " _You killed our family… shot 'em dead in the dirt. Those were good people!_ "

" _I'm good people, too! I was just doing what God put me on this earth to do. You ca– you– you can't punish a man for fulfilling his purpose!_ " He turned in the tank, focusing on the twins and laying his palm flat on the glass between them. " _Please… please, my darlings… I forgive you for all of this. Marriage is hard, but I love you. Please just let me out of here and let's go home. Please… I want to go home._ "

" _Well, you're about to go home… right down to hell._ " Dot snarled.

" _Bette, you of all people know my heart._ "

They took a step forward, tears streaming down their faces as they glared at him. " _I hate you. I hate you! For taking my friends from me! I felt so blessed to finally have friends… and you took them all._ "

" _A lot of freaks died on these cursed grounds… some by your hand and some not. A man came through here and started putting our kind in glass jars… filled up a museum with our kind… saw it with my own eyes!_ " Desiree told him angrily, replacing Jimmy on the stepladder and holding the hose in place, ready to fill the tank with water. " _That's where you think freaks belong… powerless, behind glass, a human car crash to stare at and remind you how lucky you are. Well, maybe that's true. Maybe that's all we are… but let me tell you this, pretty boy; you may look like a motion picture dreamboat, but you are the biggest freak of them all._ "

Setting her face into a mask of grim determination, she twisted the lever and allowed the water to cascade down on top of him. They all watched with a terrible furious satisfaction as the water level began to rise and Dandy started to thrash about desperately. The twins moved closer to Greta, Bette grabbing the blonde's hand tightly in her own and clinging on. The tidal wave of emotion rushed through each of them as they watched, tumbling and swirling inside them, a mixture of different feelings battling for dominance.

" _Please! I'll give you money._ " Dandy bargained helplessly. " _I have so much money._ "

Jimmy glared at him for even suggesting that they could be swayed with the offer of a cash payoff. " _Assholes like you think you can get away with anything._ "

" _But I can't die! You see, I'm immortal!_ "

" _You are going to die!"_ Jimmy told him furiously. " _We sentence you and your whole rotten world to death. Look at us… we will always win, because we'll always defend each other to the death. You want to know why? Because we have no one else to turn to. The freaks shall inherit the earth._ "

Desiree was the first to leave the stage, followed by Jimmy. They took seats in the front row of the audience to watch the show. Greta gently tugged Bette's hand and the three younger women made their way down to join their friends. Before sitting down on the end of the row, Greta passed out the popcorn she had brought.

"Nice touch, baby." Desiree told her with an approving nod, quickly returning her gaze to the scene unfolding on the stage.

Dandy continued to struggle and splash around as more and more water cascaded down on him. He pleaded and begged and threatened and finally screamed that he hated them, but his audience remained unmoved. They watched with morbid delight as he grew weaker and weaker the more water was added.

When Dot and Jimmy chuckled as they watched the show, Greta could hear Eve's laughter in her mind. She could see her face and she could feel her touch. Hot, salty tears escaped from her eyes, making trails down her cheeks and splashing into her popcorn. The young woman made no attempt to wipe them from her face, setting her jaw and feeling her pain and fury being washed away by the water as it slowly drowned the man who had taken away the things she loved most.

" _Heck of a show._ " Jimmy murmured as it finally came to an end.

" _That boy is a star._ " Desiree breathed.

They stayed in their seats for a little while longer, watching as the lifeless body bobbed under the surface of the water. Finally, as the tank began to overflow, Jimmy got up to turn the water off and the women followed him up onto the stage. They stared in at closer proximity, gawping at the corpse.

"I think I like him better like this." Dot announced with a grin. Her sister giggled and nodded in agreement.

"I still do not like him." Greta muttered as she helped Desiree to drain the water.

They waited until the tank was empty, before dragging the body out. Carrying him as far away from the grave they had dug a week or so before, the twins and Jimmy set about building a bonfire, while Desiree and Greta hacked the body apart in order to get rid of it more quickly.

There were no words said as they threw the limbs and other parts into the flames. Desiree got her wish, cutting off his balls and pushing them into his mouth with a ferocious snarl. The head was the last part to be thrown into the bonfire. They stood together, watching with sick satisfaction as the flames licked around it, reducing it to an unrecognisable mass.

"Come on…" Greta murmured quietly as the flames began to die down. "Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. We need to get some rest."

Nodding, the others followed her back to the camp. They all piled into Ethel's caravan where they had taken to sleeping, none of them wanting to be on their own, trying to relax enough to sleep. Somehow the events of the evening had helped to deaden the pain and soften the sadness and each of them felt better than they had in a long time as they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**July 1960**

Elsa sighed loudly as someone knocked firmly on her dressing room door. Pulling herself up off her chaise lounge and leaning across to place her glass down on the silver tray in front of the mirror of her dressing table, she strode over to the door and pulled it open with a scowl fixed on her face. When she saw her husband on the other side, the scowl deepened. Turning and stalking back to her seat, she dropped down and lit a cigarette, not bothering to look at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"There's someone asking to see you." Michael informed her, just as bluntly.

"Who is it? I am not in the mood for visitors."

"A young woman. She said to tell you it's Greta, but wouldn't tell me anything else about who she is or what she wants."

Elsa's expression changed at once, much to her husband's surprise. As her eyes softened and a hopeful smile turned up the corners of her lips, she looked past him with the expectation of setting her eyes on her daughter. She was immensely disappointed to realise that the corridor was completely deserted. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned back to Michael questioningly.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the house. Apparently she just turned up and demanded to speak to you. Marie said she was incredibly determined and quite rude."

Elsa laughed fondly at the thought of a run-in between her daughter and the housekeeper. "I do not doubt that she was."

"Who is she?"

"Someone from my past… someone very important." Elsa informed him in a dismissive tone, gathering her things and sweeping past him without a second glance.

Hurrying her chauffer, she sat in the back of her car impatiently, drumming her fingers on the seat beside her. It seemed as though the traffic was being purposefully slow and that all the traffic signals were against them. Snapping at her driver, Elsa insisted that he take a different route and hurried up.

When, finally, they drew up outside the large house that she now called home – a far cry from the tent she used to consider her home – Elsa hurried out of the car and let herself inside. She quickly handed Marie her scarf and bag and was informed that the younger woman was outside. Nodding sharply, the woman walked quickly through the house and out onto the terrace.

Greta was lying on one of the loungers beside the pool, a large floppy hat on her head, shading her face from the sun. Elsa leant in the doorway, watching her daughter for a moment. The younger woman apparently had no idea she was being observed; her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly as she enjoyed the feeling of the summer sun on her skin.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Elsa asked after a moment of observation.

"No, thank you." Greta replied lazily, not opening her eyes. "I wondered when you were going to speak."

"You look like you are enjoying yourself." Her mother said with a shrug, moving to sit on the other lounger. "I did not want to disturb you."

Turning her gaze on the other woman, Greta pulled herself into a seated position and swung her legs off the sunbed to face her. "Where is Pepper?"

"Pepper?" Elsa laughed, evidently confused by the question. "Why?"

"I want to bring her home. She belongs with her family, not some sister who dumped her at an orphanage and clearly does not care about her."

Elsa hesitated for a moment before sighing. She stood and walked inside. Greta watched as she scribbled something on a piece of paper and came back out onto the terrace. "Here is the address. I do not know if they still live there, but this is where I took Pepper."

"Thank you."

"How is your reading coming on?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to one side to appraise her daughter carefully.

"Very well, thank you. You were right; I should not have been so quick to give up."

"And how is everyone else?"

A shadow passed over Greta's face that Elsa didn't understand, but the young woman simply smiled blandly at her. "Everyone is fine. Things are going well."

"Are you still in Florida?"

"Yes."

"Still performing?"

Greta shook her head. "No… the show is over. We are trying to live normal lives, as far as it is possible. That is why it has taken me so long to ask for the address for Pepper… we wanted to make sure she had a home to come back to before we went in search of her."

"I do miss you all, you know." Her mother said softly, biting her lip.

"Me too." Greta replied, tears burning hot in her eyes. Then she forced a smile onto her face and looked around. "You have done well for yourself, Mother. I am pleased for you. You finally got everything you always wanted."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Elsa nodded. "Thank you."

"Your husband seems nice… Michael, is it?"

"Mmm…" The older woman wrinkled her nose, clearly not agreeing.

"You never brought us out here to be on your television show, though." Greta reminded her with a wry smile.

Elsa had the good grace to look remorseful. "I am sorry, it just never…"

Her daughter dismissed her excuses with a wave of her hand. "It is alright. I do not think any of us would have wanted to be thrown into the limelight like that anyway."

"What do you do, now?"

"I am a secretary at a doctor's office." Greta said with a smile. "A slightly different occupation to when you last saw me."

"Just a little." Elsa agreed with a chuckle. "Are you happy?"

Greta considered her for a moment and then sent her mother a small smile. "I suppose so, although… I miss… I miss that life and…" She shrugged. "Things are just very different now."

"Why have you not visited me before?" The older woman asked, as though dreading the answer. "I often thought about coming to visit you, but I… I was not sure about the welcome I would receive."

"Things have been difficult. I will not deny that I was angry with you for a long time, especially for selling the show to Dandy Mott. That was a horrific time for all of us… we could not work with him, so we all quit." Greta considered telling her mother about what had happened, but decided against it. She did not want to relive her biggest nightmare and telling Elsa would serve no purpose, other than upsetting them both. It was highly unlikely that the older woman would ever find out what had happened that day. "Starting again was hard, but now everything seems to be going well for us."

"I am glad to hear that."

"I did come to Hollywood once before."

"You did?" Elsa asked in surprise. "When?"

"Not long after you came here... a couple of months, maybe? We had just left the show and started our new lives and I decided to come and see you… things were not going great and we had no idea what we could do, so I thought…" She smiled wryly. "I got as far as your dressing room door and some woman asked me what I was doing there. I told her I wanted to see you and she basically threw me out. 'Elsa Mars does not do meet and greets or sign autographs.'" She mimicked her mother's former assistant. "I waited around and watched you leave… you looked happy, so I just left."

"Greta, mein liebling… if you had told her who you were… if you had stopped me when you saw me…"

"It was too late, Elsa. It is too late. There are some things that just… cannot be undone."

"Do not say that…" Taking a breath and squeezing her eyes closed, Elsa held back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "How long are you planning to stay, liebchen? Will you have dinner with me?"

"I have to go soon. Jimmy is waiting for me."

"Jimmy is here?" Elsa asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes… and the twins." Greta informed her. "They, especially Bette, wanted to see Hollywood." She smiled gently. "They are pregnant, can you believe it? They are expecting their first child."

Elsa beamed. "That is wonderful news."

"Jimmy is so excited at the thought of being a father." Her daughter told her. Then, glancing at her watch she sighed. "I must go, they will be waiting."

"So soon?"

"I am sorry." As she headed for the door, leaving her mother staring after her, Greta hesitated and then turned back, meeting Elsa's eyes. "I really am pleased that things worked out for you. I do love you, Mother, you know that, right?"

Then she was gone. Elsa ran a hand tiredly over her face and dropped back down to sit on the lounger, memories running through her mind and taking her back to the April day, a little more than seven years previously, when she'd last seen the young woman. She wondered whether their paths would ever cross again, hoping against hope that they would.

* * *

 **November 1966**

Pepper's sister and her husband had moved many times, all over the country, since they had lived at the address Elsa had given her daughter. It took Greta just over six years to track them down. Each time she discovered a lead and thought that, at last, she had managed to find Pepper, she was informed that they had moved. Finally Greta came face-to-face with Rita on the porch of her house in a small sleepy town in Nevada. She blinked unsteadily at the blonde who was regarding her with an expression of disgust, the smell of alcohol easily identifiable.

"Who are you?" Rita demanded, peering at Greta. "What do you want?"

"I want to see Pepper." The blonde informed her bluntly. "I'm a friend of hers."

The older woman snorted. "Pepper? Why would you be friends with Pepper?"

"Can I see her?"

"She ain't here." Rita slurred, leaning against the doorframe. "She murdered my baby! They put her in some mental home."

Greta frowned. "Pepper wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone a baby."

Snorting, the other woman shook her head. "Shows how much you know, blondie. She snipped off my precious baby's ears and drowned him in his bath tub."

"No…"

"It's true… stupid dumb creature… she ruined my life."

"Where is she?" Greta demanded angrily, unable to believe what she was being told. She needed to see Pepper for herself. "Tell me!"

"Briarcliff Mental Institution in Massachusetts."

Turning on her heels, Greta made her way down the path towards her car. She had just reached it and unlocked the door, when she heard a shout from the house and turned to look at the woman who was still leaning unsteadily in her doorway.

"I hope she's rotting in that place!"

Clenching her fists, Greta felt her blood boiling and she was unable to keep the disgust off her face. Sliding into the driver's seat, she banged the steering wheel furiously; angry with her mother for leaving Pepper with that woman in the first place, angry with Rita for whatever she'd done to Pepper and angry with herself for leaving it so long before deciding to track Pepper down.

Sending another scowl towards the house, she suddenly had an idea and a smile spread slowly over her features. Kicking the car engine into life, she drove away along the street, thinking hard.

* * *

"I know where Pepper is." Greta said into the receiver of the motel telephone as soon as her call was answered, turning her back to the reception desk and lowering her voice so that she would not be overheard.

"You saw her?" Jimmy demanded hopefully.

The blonde shook her head, although she knew he couldn't see her. "No, she's in an asylum up in Massachusetts."

"What?"

"Her sister gave me some scheiße about Pepper killing a baby. I didn't believe her for a second. Pepper wouldn't hurt anyone."

"No way!" Jimmy agreed vehemently. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to get her out, obviously."

"Well, yeah…" He agreed slowly. "I kinda meant how are you going to make Pepper's sister pay for hurting one of ours…"

Greta smiled and glanced around to make sure she wasn't been listened to. "Don't worry about that. It's already taken care of." She glanced over her shoulder towards the reception desk. The man behind the counter was watching a news report detailing a house fire in a nearby town that had claimed the lives of the two residents. "They've paid for what they've done."

"And you're in the clear?"

"Of course." She agreed shrugging.

"Elsa would be so proud."

Laughing softly, the young woman nodded in agreement. "I believe she would. I'm going to drive up to Massachusetts and get Pepper out of that place. Then I will bring her home. Hopefully we'll see you inside a week."

"Be careful." Jimmy urged her gently.

"I always am."

"Dot and Bette and the kids are sending their love."

Greta smiled fondly. "Tell them I miss them and that Aunt Pepper and I will see them soon."

Hanging up the handset, the young woman squeezed her eyes closed and breathed deeply for a couple of moments, before walking out of the reception area and up to the room she had rented for the night. She would get a few hours sleep before getting on the road and heading east. The quicker she managed to reach Massachusetts the happier she would be. Greta hated the thought of Pepper rotting away in some institution, locked away from the world that owed her so much.

Greta was up and checking out at first light the next morning, deflecting questions from the man behind the reception desk and striding out into the parking lot. Pulling out onto the highway, she made up her mind to drive until it was dark before even thinking about finding somewhere to get a few hours sleep.

It was late evening on her third day of driving when Greta pulled up outside a dark, imposing building that was signposted as Briarcliff Mental Institution. Her stomach churned at the thought that Pepper had spent so many years confined in such a place. Reluctantly, she drove away to find a motel, deciding that it would be better to enter the building and demand Pepper's release in the morning.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is the penultimate chapter! Yup, just one more to go!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I'm so glad you seem to have been enjoying it!**_

 _ **x**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I decided not to keep you waiting for the last chapter! I know what I'm like and waiting would kill me, so here it is!**_

 _ **x**_

* * *

At nine o'clock the next morning, the blonde was standing impatiently on the steps of the building, waiting for someone to respond to her persistent knocking on the front door. She had spent the night before refining the story, the web of lies, she would tell in order to get her friend released. Finally, there was a long creak and a harassed looking orderly dressed all in white peered out at her through the gap between the door and the frame.

"Can I help you?"

Greta pushed on the door with strength that surprised the young man and he stumbled backwards, allowing her admittance. She stalked in and looked around at the entrance hall. It was dark and dingy and depressing. There was a large, no doubt religious, statue in the centre of the space and Greta peered at it disdainfully for a moment.

"Ma'am?"

"I've come to collect Pepper." She told him at last, her tone making it clear that she meant business and was not about to leave without getting what she wanted.

"Pepper?" He stuttered, looking alarmed. "Umm… please wait here a moment, Ma'am… I'll see if I can find–"

"Hurry up. I haven't got all day."

Impatiently Greta waited while he rushed away to find someone to deal with her. She watched as several of the residents of the institution walked past her, some on their own and some being led by orderlies. She frowned, hating the idea that Pepper had been forced to endure such a state.

"Hello, my name is Sister Mary Teresa." A quietly spoken, elderly nun walked towards her with small, hurried steps, one hand outstretched in greeting. "I hear you've come to make enquiries about Pepper?"

"Yes."

"And you are…?"

"My name is Lynda… Lynda Saunders." She lied easily, choosing a name she had read in a newspaper report a day or two earlier. "Pepper was… is… like a sister to me."

"Well, Miss Saunders–"

"Mrs."

"Sorry, Mrs Saunders. I'm afraid that at the moment Pepper is receiving hydrotherapy treatment–"

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, the young woman folded her arms. "What's that?"

"The patient is placed in a hot bath in order to–"

"Get her out." Greta demanded furiously, taking a threatening step closer to the nun. "Get her out, now!"

"I can assure you that–"

"Pepper hates being submerged in water!" She snapped. "Surely you know that. How long has she been under your care?"

The nun bit her lip nervously, apparently not having anticipated their meeting heading in this direction. She motioned towards a door to her left and stared to walk towards it.

"If you'll follow me I'll see what we can do about ending Pepper's treatment early so that you can see her."

"Thank you." Greta replied stiffly. It wasn't enough, but it would do for now, she decided.

They walked into a large common room of some sort. Patients were milling around, completely unattended and unstimulated by the orderlies and nuns who were interspersed around the room. The staff members were, apparently, doing their best to pretend they were anywhere other than the institution. Greta frowned as she passed a jukebox that was blaring out upbeat music that contrasted horribly with the setting.

Her eyes lingered on some of the occupants of Briarcliff. She felt terrible staring at them, but found that she was unable to look away. Some were shuffling around, barefoot, while others sat on old and uncomfortable looking chairs. One woman was rocking a doll in her arms, cooing to it as though it was a real baby. A man in the corner was beating his head against a metal pole, following a steady rhythm.

A blonde woman, staring blankly into space, caught Greta's attention and she gasped loudly, clapping her hands over her mouth. She felt as though ice was running through her veins as she gazed on the face of a ghost. The nun stopped and turned, assuming something had happened. Seeing the direction of the woman's gaze, Mary Teresa frowned lightly.

"Are you alright, Mrs Saunders?"

"That woman… she…"

"Judy Martin?" The nun followed her gaze and smiled weakly. "It's a sad story; she used to be in charge around here for years until she suffered a… a mental break."

Greta gulped as she stared at the woman who was the spitting image of her mother. "She reminds me of someone I used to know."

"It has been remarked upon that she bears an uncanny resemblance to some old, dead actress who used to be a Hollywood star… Elsa Mars?"

"Maybe that's it…" The blonde agreed quietly, clenching her fists at the woman's less than complimentary description of her mother.

Clearly eager to leave, Sister Mary Teresa nodded quickly and continued to lead the young woman through the room. They exited through a door at the other end and followed the corridor round until they came to an office. The nun requested she wait for a moment, while she went in to speak to the Monsignor.

Greta gave her a couple of moments, before opening the door and striding inside. She ignored the indignant exclamation from the other woman and fixed the man behind the desk with a determined frown. He leant forward, steepling his fingers together on the surface in front of him.

"Mrs Saunders, is it?" He asked in what he apparently thought to be a charming tone, but Greta did not. "I am Monsignor Timothy Howard, how may I help you?"

"I want to take Pepper away from this horrific place." She announced bluntly. "She's innocent… her sister lied to get her committed because she didn't want her around anymore."

"I'm afraid that–"

"I don't care what you are afraid of, Monsignor." Greta told him angrily. "This is me asking politely. My husband is a top attorney in New York. We have already applied for a court order for Pepper's release on the grounds of false imprisonment because there has been a severe miscarriage of justice." She leant on his desk, resting both hands flat on the surface and lowered her voice dangerously. "If it comes to that, it'll mean publicity and attention being brought to whatever is going on around here. Do you really want the prying eyes of America focusing in on you in this place?"

The Monsignor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, exchanging a look with the nun standing off to the side. Greta kept her gaze even and fixed on him, showing no sign that she was lying through her teeth at all. Clearing his throat, the man avoided her gaze and stared at his hands.

"I am sorry, madam, but there is nothing I can do." He tried to tell her. "Pepper was convicted and–"

"So you get creative. You pretend she died… write a death certificate and release her body to me. Or you allow her to leave and then report her as missing. I don't really care."

"That is highly immoral, not to mention illegal!"

Greta slammed her hand down on the wooden surface and scowled furiously. "So is what you are doing here." She straightened, taking a step backwards and fixing him with a sweet smile. "You have an hour and then I will be back to hear your decision."

Leaving the office and closing the door with a bang, the young woman inhaled deeply, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her body. She headed back through the recreation room, unable to keep her eyes off the woman who was the double of Elsa, before taking a seat on the base of the statue in the middle of the entrance hall.

Lighting a cigarette she stared coolly at anyone who passed her. She refused to leave the building until she had Pepper with her and knew that if she stepped foot outside, they would almost definitely do their best to prevent her returning. Instead, she would wait where she was until they informed her of their decision.

She was well aware that she was playing a risky game. If the Monsignor called her bluff and demanded the warrant before releasing Pepper, then she would be in trouble. There was no warrant and there was no way she would be able to get hold of one. Officially, she did not exist and neither did Jimmy.

The twins and Desiree had been fine when they left Jupiter to start their new lives. She and Jimmy, however, had not. The police still wanted Jimmy for the murder he hadn't committed and Greta was still on their radar for what had happened in New York. They had needed to create new identities for themselves to avoid their new life being blighted by their old ones. Jimmy had been upset by the prospect of losing the name his mother had given him, but to Greta it was nothing new. Thankfully, Desiree had contacts who had been able to create whole new identities for the pair. Jimmy Darling and Greta Mars had ceased to exist and James Ryder and his younger sister, Grace, had taken their place.

"Mrs Saunders?"

Sister Mary Teresa alerted the young woman to the presence of the nun and the Monsignor and she stood, dropping her cigarette on the floor and stamping on it. She put more force into the action that she normally would have done, before turning to face them. Folding her arms across her chest, she jutted out her jaw determinedly.

"After much consideration we have decided that, considering the progress Pepper has made and how she has been improving, we are able to release her into your care." The Monsignor told her, looking as though it was against his better judgement. "The terms of her conviction say that she is to be held her until 'such time as we believe she is no longer a threat' and I believe that we have reached that point."

"Good." Greta nodded, carefully schooling her features so as not to give away her surprise, unable to believe her luck. "When can we leave?"

"I have sent someone to collect her."

"Thank you."

Now that Pepper was so close to being released to her care, Greta's impatience rose to an almost unbearable level. She tapped her foot irritably on the marble floor, ignoring the aggravated glances of those around her. With shaking hands, she lit up another cigarette, as she paced backwards and forwards around the entrance hall.

"Pepper!" She cried, dropping the cigarette as soon as she saw the other woman, descending the staircase with an orderly beside her.

A bright, hopeful grin split Pepper's face as she realised who was waiting for her. Crossing the floor in a few strides, Greta pulled her friend into her arms holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply feeling as though another tiny part of her soul had started to be repaired, just by being in close proximity to Pepper.

"I told them my name is Lynda Saunders, OK?" She whispered into Pepper's ear. "Don't be surprised when they call me that."

"OK." Pepper readily agreed, nodding against the taller woman's neck.

"Can we leave now?" Greta asked, turning back to the Monsignor but keeping a tight hold on her friend.

"I will just need you to sign here, Mrs Saunders…" He held out a clipboard with official looking paperwork on it. Greta spared it a cursory glance before accepting the pen and drawing an unreadable squiggle where he was pointing. "Here, too… and here."

"Is that it?"

"That's it." He agreed with a nod and a false, forced smile. "You're free to go, Pepper."

Not waiting around for them to change their minds, Greta grabbed Pepper tightly by the hand and strode through the doors and out into the very welcome daylight and fresh air. Beside her, Pepper blinked against the sudden brightness and shivered against the cold.

"Are you alright?" Greta asked gently, shrugging off her coat and draping it over the other woman's shoulders.

"Yes, thank you." Pepper replied, smiling brightly at her. "It's just that this is the first time I've been outside in years. I never thought I'd leave that place… let alone see you again."

Greta blinked at her in astonishment; unable to believe the speech she had just heard from the woman who had known a grand total of ten words the last time they had met. "Pepper…?"

She laughed. "I'll explain everything." She promised. "But can we get out of here first, please?"

"Of course." The blonde nodded, opening the passenger side door and helping Pepper in. She slammed it after her and got into the driver's seat, kicking the engine into gear and speeding away.

"You've almost lost your accent. You sound as American as me."

Greta grinned. "That's what living here for over twenty years will do for you. I've lived here almost twice as long as I lived in Germany."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Mmm… almost fifteen years since we first met. I have so much to tell you… although not all of it's pleasant. Things are very different to how they were when I last saw you."

"In what way?"

Greta sighed tiredly, running one hand through her hair. Pepper looked sideways at the blonde who was resolutely staring at the road ahead, her eyes filling with tears as she told the older woman all about the worst day of her life. There was stiff competition for that title, but Greta had decided it was worthy.

"I hope he suffered." Pepper muttered when her friend had come to the end of her tale, showing more vindictiveness than Greta had even imagined she was capable of.

The blonde smiled weakly. "Oh, he did, we made sure of that."

"And what about you, Greta? Did you ever get married?"

"No."

Pepper looked at her friend carefully, noting how her hands had tightened around the steering wheel and how she was staring stubbornly ahead of her once more. The tears that had been threatening to fall as she talked about the tragedy that had befallen their family had vanished, replaced with a hardened expression. Her eyes, however, were full of pain.

"You and Eve… you were more than just best friends, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we were."

Pepper nodded knowingly and then glanced out of the window. "I know a girl I could introduce you to. She's a journalist, but she's really nice. I think you two would really hit it off. Her name's Lana."

Greta shook her head. "Thanks, Pep, but no thanks. After Evie, I… she was…"

"She was your Salty."

The blonde chuckled softly, glancing over at her friend and nodding. "Yeah. She was my Salty."

"I didn't get married either." Pepper informed her seriously. Then she grinned.

Greta laughed loudly at that, shaking her head in amusement. "I really missed you, Pep."

"I missed you, too."

They drove in silence for a little while. Getting back into the car after stopping at a service station for gas, Greta finally asked the question that had been in her mind since she'd been reunited with her friend.

"Pep… what happened to you in that place? I mean… you can… you are…"

Pepper smiled. "I was abducted by aliens."

Greta laughed loudly. Then she realised that the woman sitting beside her wasn't joining in. Mouth dropping open, she suddenly understood that Pepper was being completely serious. Running a hand though her hair, she chewed her lip, wondering whether she had done the right thing by rescuing the woman from the institution; perhaps Pepper had been in there too long. Perhaps she actually needed to be there.

"I know, it sounds crazy. Hell, if I were you I'd probably be wondering whether to turn the car round and take me back to Briarcliff." Pepper told her, shrugging calmly.

Greta frowned at her. "I would never do that."

"I promise you, it's true, Greta." The woman said earnestly. "Arden, the doctor, was carrying out experiments on the inmates. The aliens took me and blessed me with superior intelligence."

"Do you know something?" The blonde said after digesting Pepper's story for a couple of minutes. "Crazy as your story sounds, it is not the craziest thing I have ever heard. If you say aliens are responsible for your new linguistic ability, then I believe it."

"I have one more question."

"OK?" Greta glanced sideways at her, smirking slightly.

"What happened to Elsa?" Pepper asked. "I saw her on the cover of Life magazine when I first arrived at Briarcliff and you said she sold the freak show… so did she follow her dream?"

"She did." Greta smiled fondly. "Elsa finally made it. She even got a star on the Hollywood walk of fame."

"Can we go and visit her?"

The smile dropped from the other woman's face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Elsa died…"

"What? When?"

"Halloween 1960… she performed."

Pepper's eyebrows shot up, knowing what that meant. "Why?"

"No idea." Greta told her desolately. "I went to see her that summer… to ask where you were and she seemed fine. I didn't tell her... about the massacre… she didn't know…"

"I'm sorry… I loved Elsa."

"Me too…"

Silence was resumed. They drove until they crossed the line into South Carolina and then Greta suggested looking for a motel. Pepper nodded at once, seeing how tired the younger woman was.

They both slept later than they had intended the next morning and it was nearly ten before they got back on the road. Greta had phoned home to let them know they should be there later that day, beaming when she put Pepper on to speak to Jimmy and heard his surprise, followed by Bette excitedly taking the phone off him to speak to her friend.

Drawing up in the driveway outside the house she shared with her friends and their children, Greta smiled reassuringly at Pepper. She grabbed her bag out of the trunk and led the older woman to the front door. She knocked and then stood back, allowing Pepper to take centre stage, grinning at the excited scream Bette emitted as the twins opened the door and set eyes on their long-lost friend.

* * *

A circus had come to town and Jimmy had suggested that, to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Pepper coming home to them, they went to see it. Dot and Bette had been unsure, but their children had pleaded with them until they changed their minds and consented to the outing.

Making their way across town to the showground, Jimmy and the twins' children had chattered excitedly and the eldest, the only girl, had hung onto her aunt's hand tightly. She asked about FräuleinElsa's Cabinet of Curiosities, demanding stories that she had heard countless times before. Greta didn't mind indulging her, only too happy to remember the good times.

The picture on a television set in the window of a store caught her attention and she paused. The little girl, eager to get to the circus, dropped her hand and skipped ahead to hold on to her father's instead. Greta smiled after her, shaking her head at her impatience, before looking back at the image on the screen. It seemed that they were planning a biopic about her mother's life that was due to air soon.

"Hurry up, Aunt Greta!"

"Yeah, hurry up, Aunt Greta!" Jimmy imitated his elder son with a chuckle. They waved at her from the other side of the street, urging her to join them.

Laughing softly, she shook her head and stepped off the sidewalk. There was the sound of screeching breaks, horrified screams, agonising pain and then everything went black.

Greta opened her eyes and blinked several times. Perplexed, she turned in a full circle, her mouth dropping open as she realised where she was standing. The woman thought she must be having a dream – a particularly vivid dream – but a dream nonetheless.

There was no way she could possibly be standing outside the big tent of the freak show, the illustrated banners fluttering lightly in the breeze. It was impossible for Paul and Toulouse to be carrying extra chairs from the storage tent, grinning and winking at her as they passed. She took several shaky steps towards the entrance, passing through the familiar doorway and taking in the scene in front of her in astonishment.

Ma Petite and Penny waved from their perches on the edge of the stage. Barbara smiled warmly at the blonde as she walked past to join Ethel and Suzi who were chatting about something or other over to the left, pausing in their conversation as they spotted the younger woman staring around, wide-eyed with confusion. Meep and Salty ran past, shooting her equally huge smiles before disappearing through the tent flaps and out into the night.

"Hello, mein liebling."

"Mother?" Greta almost whispered as Elsa strode out onto the stage from behind the curtain, stopping beneath the sign that bared her name. "What's happening?"

Taking careful, measured steps, the older blonde walked across the stage, down the steps and along the aisle until she reached her daughter. She stopped directly in front of Greta, smiling broadly. Lifting her hand, she laid it tenderly on the younger woman's cheek.

"Welcome home."

Greta shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I'm afraid you died, my darling." Elsa explained gently. "I am not sure of the details, but that doesn't matter now. You're here, where you belong, that's what's important."

"I missed you… all of you… so much."

"And we missed you, sweetheart." Ethel called from behind her boss. "It's good to have you back."

"We've got so much to catch up on." Penny added.

"But first, the show!" Elsa reminded them. "Come, our audience will be here soon."

They nodded and dispersed slowly, smiling at the blonde who still didn't appear to know what was going on. She watched the familiar pre-show routines taking place, willing herself to move and join in. Taking a breath, Greta started across the floor in the direction of the backstage area.

"You're late. I've been waiting for you."

From behind her, Greta heard the voice that she had been missing for so long. She turned slowly, inhaling sharply and feeling her knees almost buckling at the soft smile that she still saw every time she closed her eyes.

Standing in the entrance to the tent, hands on hips, was Eve. Not caring who was watching or what they thought, the blonde ran at her, wrapping Eve in a tight embrace and burying her face in her neck. She inhaled her familiar scent, not realising that she was crying.

Pressing her lips to her lover's, she kissed her desperately, making up for sixteen years of being apart. Eve chuckled against her mouth, moving her hands around to the small of the younger woman's back and pulling her impossibly closer.

After a moment they broke apart, staring at each other as though they were looking at the best sight in the world. Reaching up, to brush the tears off Eve's cheeks tenderly, Greta started laughing as the older woman copied her actions. Unable to tear their eyes away, as though they thought letting the other out of their sight would cause them to be separated again, the women leant in again.

This time the kiss was chaste and full of promise. Eve sighed and leant her forehead against her lover's. She smiled gently.

"Better late than never."


End file.
